Evermore
by sillygoosey
Summary: Rated M for later chapters! No copyright infringement intended! 6 years Post BD. Jasper feels lost and confused since the Volturi took Alice. Angela has tried to start new as she could after she lost her family. Can they both find happiness and answers?
1. Memories

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world, we're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 1- Memories

I know I'm not alone  
I'm not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let you go  
I could watch the world pass by  
Just as long as it's you and I

You and I  
I watch you take over  
I'll give you this offer  
Take my hand and we will run away  
Leave behind our past to stay  
Decaying till its rotten  
And we'll have long forgotten  
The memories that will haunt your heart

We watch the world go by  
But if it's you and I  
Then we will never die...

"You and I"- Secondhand Serenade

**Jasper POV**

_ Jasper, My love, Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest..._

Her words echoed in my perfect memory every day since Felix and Demetri dragged her away with the rest of the Volturi guard. She hadn't told me about her vision. As Edward later explained, when she saw herself telling me, I would've tried to protect her and the Volturi would've killed me to get to her anyway. Everyone broke down in tearless sobs after we all realized that she was gone and not coming back. My Alice was gone. I had felt so full of everyone else's sadness that when my heartache hit, it felt like I was human again and someone was ripping out my organs for fun. For the first time since I woke up in this life, I felt physically cold and empty, like now I was just a shell of myself.

Trying to shake myself from yet another daydream, I took in a deep breath and smelled a bear nearby that smelled better any animal I had ever encountered as a vampire. Without even a thought, my body ran just far enough away, so the bear wouldn't realize I was there until I pounced. As soon as I made a fluid movement, I purposefully stepped on a branch to make him look me in the eye. He made a pathetic attempt at a growl and without even making an effort, my body brought up a growl that I was surprised to even hear. The bear started to stalk towards me, but I hadn't eaten in weeks because every time I found a good hunting ground, my family would find me again and I would have to flee. Good thing none of them are good trackers besides me.

After the Volturi took Alice, I told my family that I had to leave. I told them it was because I felt like there was some unfinished business that Alice wanted me to finish, but Edward knew otherwise and understood. They all begged me to stay, especially Renesmee. I loved them just as much as Alice did, but I knew for a while, it was just going to be impossible to be around them. I would never stay anywhere longer than a day, just in case they picked up to where I might be.

I remembered before I went off daydreaming that there was a sign saying Rocky Mountain National Park. Alice and I hadn't been through here since our year anniversary, when we were on our way to meeting the Cullen's for the first time. This was where I first told her I loved her, and she breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Finally, I was waiting like a month for you to say that. I loved you before I even met you Jazz." It was also that time that she gave me that nickname. I never had known a love like ours could exist let alone that we actually could be together forever.

As good as the daydream was, I winced as if stabbed to remind me that my other half of forever was taken from me. I took out another piece of paper to write my family the letter I would leave in the morning. So I wrote:

_My Family,_

_ I am not sure when you will find this letter, but being in this place made me realize something. Alice always got me to believe that things always happen for a reason, even if we don't always understand why until the answer presents itself in a way we might not be expecting. Once we find the answer to why anything happens, everything clicks and seemingly falls into place, leaving us agape as to why we couldn't have made sense of it before. I hope you are all still well, and I promise when I find my answer, we will be reunited once again._

_ All My Love,_

_ Jasper_

Once I was done writing the letter, I knew I was finished in that place, the place I realized my first love. As I roamed to some unknown land that I hoped would give me answers, I whispered to myself, "I hope you're right Alice, I hope you're right."

**Angela POV**

I awoke yet again to the sound of a leaky faucet from my bathroom. The plumber I called was backed up with work orders and my annoying faucet wasn't anywhere near the top of his priority list. Even with that hanging on my mind, I looked at the clock because I realized that my alarm hadn't gone off. I wrenched my groggy eyes to the clock and saw that it was 7:10 am. I didn't normally get up till at least 7:45 or 8 am, because I didn't have to work until 9:00 am. Today I was working in the field doing 5 house inspections for people that wanted permits for additions to their houses.

Being a city inspector is definitely not the career I thought I would ever choose, but then again I'd never thought I would ever end up in a city like Port Washington, WI, alone without any family left. I guess I changed everything in my life, except my name, because anything that resembled my former life.

_**3 YEARS EARLIER…**_

I was attending the University of Seattle for Psychology minoring in Elementary Education. I decided to surprise my parents and drove home one weekend. When I got home, there were cops at my house. I thought there might have been a burglary, because my mom had said there had been a couple in the area. I park my car on the street and got out my car. I made my way towards the house to laugh about with my parents. They had thought it was bored teenagers with nothing better to do. I recognized Office Sheri Pellman, because she had done some assemblies at Forks High School.

Officer Pellman actually had some tears in her eyes when she made her way over to me. I was confused why she was crying until she said, "Angela, I am so sorry." I scrunched my eyebrows because I still didn't know what she was talking about. "Sheri, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?" She hesitated for a few seconds but then she said, "Angela, your parents and siblings were in a train crash. No one on the train survived." I felt all the air struck out of me like I was hit by a dump truck. I felt my body shaking, I screamed, then my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

The next week dragged on and flew by at the same time. I had to handle the funeral for all of them, for which my local church that my dad was a pastor of, was taking care of all the expenses. I put the house on the market, even though it was the only house I have ever known, I knew that I couldn't live there anymore, and I put everything but the furniture in storage. I quit school because I knew that I couldn't go back there.

I just knew the only thing I could do is start over. New career, new city, new life. I looked up top accredited technical schools, and I found MATC in Milwaukee, WI. I signed up for courses in Land Surveying, and received my certificate in one semester. I thought I would look in surrounding counties because I knew that Milwaukee County had its fair share of crime and I wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.

I was going to take a little trip up to Door County because I had heard from a neighbor in my apartment building that there was a Swedish restaurant called Al Johnson's and it had a grass roof where they actually had goats roaming around on. On my way up, I stopped in the city of Port Washington, WI. I was driving through when I saw the lake on HWY 33. It was such a pretty blue, and I knew I had to make a stop here. I stopped near City Hall to get a map of places to go, when I had an inkling to go into the City Hall and ask if they had any job openings. I felt such a pull to this place, I knew there had to be a reason.

I was very lucky there was an opening for a city inspector because their city inspector was retiring to Florida. I was about to leave and come back after my trip when the city planner Dylan Keane came through the offices and one of the receptionists that I talked to told him that I was interested in the city inspector job. He greeted me and told me he could interview me right then and there. I was stunned because I had never been able to get an on the spot interview. I told him where I was from and my educational background, and that I would be able to start as soon as I got back from Door County in 4 days if I was hired. He was impressed with my knowledge and he seemed to like me. So as I thought I was going to leave and that he was going to thank me for coming in he said, "Congratulations and welcome to Port Washington, Angela Weber."

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY…**_

After getting this job, they put me up for a month while I found my own place, but the day after I got back from Door County, I found a house on the outskirts of town, a half a mile away from any other house with a big yard and its own private lake at the back of the house surrounding by grass and trees. I didn't have to worry about money because my parents life insurance was plenty to live off for a long time.

Coming back from my never changing daydream, I saw that it was 8:30am, so I got up and got changed with the stuff that I laid out the night before. I made myself up a bowl of Cheerios and a glass of orange juice. After I was done, I took my briefcase and clipboard and I took my keys off the key rack and made my way out to the car for which I had a feeling would be a long, long day.

Author notes: Reviews are always welcome! Reviewers get teaser from chapter 2. Chapter 2: There's going to be a blast from the past.


	2. Changing Everything

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world, we're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 2- Changing Everything

Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath  
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms  
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain  
Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned

My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here…

"Without You Here"- Goo Goo Dolls

**Jasper POV**

I can't recall the last time I hunted because I've just been running since I left "our" place. The last thing I remember seeing when I stopped was a beautiful natural skylight into the trees into a swamp near New Orleans, Louisiana. I never liked to go into sunlight, except with Alice, because she looked like an angel and she said I looked like a Greek statue. She never led me wrong but like the gentleman that I am, I always tried to protect her no matter what. So understandably she wanted me to trust her that she had to leave. For the first time, she was protecting me, so I had to believe Alice knew what she was doing.

I was running along the Illinois/Indiana border when I reached Lake Michigan. I thought it had been too long since I had been in the water so I decided to jump in and seen how far I could go without stopping. So I slipped in the water and hope that soon my mind could somehow disappear or I could find something that would bring me back to reality. Eventually I felt like seeing what I was near, so I slowly rose my head out of the water and saw that I was in Port Washington Harbor. I smelled the air and caught a scent I instantly recognized, but somehow I know something was different about it. I climbed through the trees closer and closer and wandered right upon a house near Upper Lake Park being constructed on. I saw Angela talking to a redheaded woman wearing expensive clothes. I didn't go any closer because I could feel her emotions from where I was in the tree. I was feeling such an immense heartbreak, that my knees actually felt like they were going to give away underneath me. I realized my plans had instantly changed. Even though I didn't know why, all I knew was I had to figure out what happened to her and made sure that she never felt that way ever again.

**Angela POV**

Of late, I began to prefer light to the dark, because everything too real and I got frequent headaches. The dark seemed more mysterious, like a fantasy. Lately, when I was going out my home, I would catch prisms of light just slightly bouncing off the lake. The first couple times I tried to get close, the rainbows would suddenly disappear. After the light would disappear, I would feel a little disappointed, but then a little hope would start to bubble inside me. The next time I was outside and saw the light, I started praying which I haven't done since my parents and siblings died. The closer I got, the harder I hoped that the light wouldn't disappear. When I saw that blonde hair, I knew exactly who it was, and I was taken back to how I felt. That was also a time when my parents and siblings were alive, and I felt my whole body buckle and fall. I was swiftly feeling calmer, but then I was feeling as if was passing out from my pain.

I awoke startled and realized I was on the couch, instead of my bed, which I hardly ever do. I jolted up to sitting and then I remembered that I didn't have to work and I calmed down right away. My dream last night had felt so real that when I started thinking of it, my heart was beating so fast , I thought that I was going to pass out. After I calmed down, I went into the kitchen and decided to make myself an omelet with delicious yellow bell peppers. When I finished my awesome fresh egg and organic pepper omelet, something caught me offguard. On my sliding glass doors, I kept seeing prism-like colors bounce around like they were dancing with the sunlight. I got up, opened the doors and walked outside. I saw the prisms coming from the lake again and I stopped to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. I slowly stepped towards the lake and with each step, butterflies were building in my chest. The closer I got the more I hoped and prayed that this was real and not like my dream from last night. I crept out on the pier that I would sometimes fish from, to see if I could see where the light was coming from. By the time I got to the end of the pier and sat down, the beautiful colors were gone. I began to cry because I felt like things kept getting taken when I needed them most. Even though it was sunny and I could feel the warmth I suddenly got a chill, but it didn't scare me. Behind me I heard, "_Angela…_" and it sent butterflies right up my throat I knew_ that _voice.

Slowly I turned around hoping that this was really who I thought it might be. When I saw it was Jasper, my heart started beating faster and I couldn't stop the smile that instantly appeared on my face. I blurted out, "Jasper, what on earth are you doing here, let alone in my backyard?" He paused for a minute and while I was waiting for him to answer, I saw that his skin was sparkling like diamonds. He responded a little confused with, "_To be honest, I don't really know. I had been running for a week and something seemed to pull me in this direction 3 days ago._" Still dumbstruck I asked, "How have you been running for a week? You have to sleep and eat don't you?" Suddenly, he pulled me closer and put my palm on his chest above his heart. His touch was hard and he actually felt warm to me. I realized after a few seconds that he had no heartbeat, and everything seemed to click in my head. He doesn't have to sleep, his skin is hard and sparkles, I don't remember ever seeing him eat in high school, and most importantly, his heart doesn't beat. Quietly with almost a squeak, I peeped, "You're a vampire." Jasper let out a sigh and slightly smirked. I smiled back and he said, "_I think I need some emotional rest. Would you mind if I stayed with you for a little while?_" A joy started igniting in my heart and I knew something great was going to happen. "Jasper, you can stay as long as you need." He looked like he was actually calming down, and he said, "_Thanks, darling,_" that made me shiver with joy.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	3. Out of the Darkness

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 3- Out of the Darkness

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby…

"Lullaby" by Nickelback

**Angela POV**

The past few hours kept reeling through my mind like instant replay. When it stopped I realized something. Every time something big happened in my life since freshman year in college, I remember everything that has happened, good or bad. I even can remember back to my childhood too. As I came to the end of my thoughts, I felt a really warm hand touch my shoulder and I shivered for some reason. Jasper jumped a little and then said, "_I'm sorry. I should've warned you that I would feel really cold to you._" I giggled and responded, "What are you talking about? I can't remember the last time I felt so warm." Jasper took another step back, with his eyes widening and his mouth open agape. I stepped towards him and said, "Jasper, what's wrong? Why is it bad that you feel warm to me?" Without hesitation he responded, "_In my whole existence, I have never heard of or encountered a vampire ever feeling warm to a human. Angela, let me ask you something. Did anything weird happen to you since high school that made you notice changes in yourself?_" I thought about it and said, "Actually, yes. I had been out with some friends singing karaoke and they wanted to stay out later, but I needed to get up early, so I went back to my apartment alone. I was a few blocks away when someone grabbed me so fast that I couldn't even scream and dragged me into an alley. I banged my head so hard on the wall, I thought I cracked my head open. I heard everything that was going on, but I couldn't open my eyes or speak. Suddenly, I felt this horrible acid-like burning in my wrists and neck. After what seemed like forever, I felt the pain relieve as I felt myself pass out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital 5 days later, with big bandages on my neck, wrists, and two really bad black eyes. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. I looked around finding my parents and siblings sleeping on a mattress." Thinking about them made me twinge, but I knew I had to continue. "It only took me a few weeks to heal the major injuries, but what I was worried about most was my school work that I knew I was behind on. Unfortunately, while I was recovering, my friend Cecilia from Sociology class was killed coming home from yoga, in the same way that I was attacked.

I felt horrible because she was one of the first friends I made at school. I had promised to go with her that day to yoga before I was attacked. My parents had taken me back to our house in Forks, after I got out of the hospital, because they thought I could heal better physically and emotionally if I was around people I cared about. About a month after I got home, I got a call from your dad Carlisle. Apparently he had done emergency surgery on my neck and saved my life. He also helped with a few transfusions, from all the blood I had lost. I told him there were no words to say about how much my parents and I could thank him for saving my life.

He said back, '_Angela, you were one of the nicest people to Bella, especially with all that she went through. Then you offered your dad for the wedding. I did nothing less than you ever did for Bella. I just wanted to see how you were recovering and see if there was anything that I could do for you._' I told him physically I felt much better but that mentally and emotionally, I felt completely drained. A split second later I thought and asked, 'Carlisle, is there any possibility that I could talk to you because I remember Bella said whenever she needed someone to listen and give advice, it was you.' He chuckled, '_That's no problem at all Angela. I can meet you at either my office at my home in Forks, or my clinic office in Seattle._' I flinched a little and he must've heard me make a noise because he said, '_I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. How about this afternoon about 2? My family will all be out running errands, so we won't have to worry about any eavesdroppers._'"

Right when I was getting to the part when I talked to Dr. Cullen at his house, I felt a squeeze and shake on my shoulder when I paused. I opened my eyes and turned to Jasper who actually looked scared and concerned looking back at me. "_How are you doing that?_" Now I was really confused. "What are you talking about Jasper? The only thing I've been doing is standing next to you answering the question that you had asked me." "_Get defensive or angry about something._" "Jasper, stop interrupting me!" "_See, there it is again!_" "You're going to have to explain to me what is happening because you're making want to leave." "_Every time you get angry or defensive, your heart stops, and your skin looks like mine._" "But I'm not a vampire, so why is this going on?" "_I have no idea, because I have never seen or heard about anything like this._" "Maybe something Dr. Cullen said to me will spark an idea."

I remembered the drive to the Cullen's place because I went to Bella and Edward's graduation and wedding. It's also the same road I would take to main freeway, to get to my favorite aunt's house in Oregon. "When I pulled up in front of the house from what felt like a mile long driveway, Dr. Cullen was out front like he knew I was there. I got out and smiled at him and he waved for me to follow him to his huge office at the back of the house.

When we got to his office he put me on a heart rate and blood pressure monitor because he said he would stay away from the topics that trigger a response. He started asking questions with, '_What do you remember about that night after you left karaoke? Were there any strange smells, sights or sounds?_' 'The only thing I remember after leaving was the song "Celebrate" that was stuck in my head, because I had been singing it with my friend Cecilia who was killed while I was recovering.' '_Were you knocked out when you were dragged into the alley?_' My heart rate jumped and I flinched a little, but I wanted to answer anyway. 'I hit my head really hard when I was thrown against one of the walls. Almost right after I realized that I could still hear everything that was going. Within a few seconds I felt acid like burning start to flourish on my neck and wrists. I have never felt pain that bad before.

I heard someone else enter the alley, because I heard two people scuffling and then there was a loud crack like concrete smashing on concrete and then, nothing. A few seconds later I felt the burn start to relieve its self. It seemed like whoever it was couldn't get rid of all the burning because I could hear someone say, '_This was supposed to work, something is wrong. It's going through her system too fast. Carlisle will know what to do. I did all I could. I love her shoes though._'" I was distracted out of telling my story yet again, but this time by a big gasp, and looked over to see Jasper's eyes squeezed shut, dry sobbing harder than I have ever seen any person cry. I felt small compared to him, but I went up to him and hugged him to show that I really cared about him, no matter the reason. As I was ready to unlock my hug and go take a nap, Jasper took both of his arms and wrapped them around the top of my shoulders. He said, "_I appreciate the gesture, Angela, I'll tell you about it later. But I can tell you are tired from everything that has happened, so you can go take a nap and I promise I'll be fine out here._" I did feel groggy, so I agreed and said, "If you feel tired in any way, I have a lounging chair out here, or the couch in the living room." He nodded his head and smirked as I made my way through the screen door.

I remember as soon as I hit the bed, I passed out and I was "there" again. Except this time I wasn't scared because I knew I was going to get through it. Somehow I felt stronger, like my strength was an aura around me. All of a sudden my dream broke and I startled awake. I looked over my shoulder and Jasper was hugging me from behind, but it didn't feel romantic at all. It felt just like when I comforted him outside when he was upset. What he was doing for me was making me feel safe, strong and I really appreciate him for that.

I knew me and Jasper had to talk more but we just wanted to not worry about that for a little while. I decided we should go to South Beach aka Lion's Den Park, which is right between Port Washington and Grafton. It was one of my favorite places to go, because no one lives nearby, it has a beautiful bluff, and a long trail that leads you all way down to the beach. With the renovations to the walkways and adding new benches, fences and stairs down to the beach, it looks so much better than when I first moved to the area. We parked and not surprisingly we were the only car there. What was surprising was Jasper grabbed my arm and threw me on his back. I expected him to run, but he was walking at a leisurely pace. Jasper's face was exuding such happiness and pain at the same time. It made me want to cry and hug him again. Jasper took a big breath of air and with one little smirk, he took off in a sprint.

I never seemed to like moving fast whether a car or any kind of fast transportation. Now I was experiencing the biggest adrenaline rush I have ever had in my life. Even weirder is that even though I knew we were moving fast, it was almost as though we were seeing everything go in slow motion. I didn't say anything to Jasper, but I sensed he knew something was up when he tensed up. Before I knew it we were at the bottom by the beach. He put me down nicely on a flat boulder, walked over to a log, and sat down. "So...what now?" Smirking he replied, "_I guess we have as much time as we want to figure that out._" I became really confused because I thought it was just a stop for him. Soon he'd be on his way and most likely I'd never see him again.

"Jasper aren't you just passing through? I didn't expect you to stay." "_Well I think that is actually up to you now._" "What about your wife Alice and the other Cullens?" I could see Jasper look like he was going to freak out like he had in my backyard. This time I didn't go and hug him because I knew there was a lot more to the story that I had to hear. "_Alice is gone. She was kidnapped about 2 years ago and none of us have seen or heard from her since. Actually I haven't seen any of them since the day after she left. Edward told me she had a vision of herself getting kidnapped. If she told me about it and I tried to stop it, she saw everyone but her getting killed for trying to protect her. If she didn't tell me about it, she saw me finding someone and being whole again. She chose the second one to be able to protect everyone for once, including me. I told them all that Alice had given me a mission and I felt that I really needed to follow it. For a long time they'd follow me because they didn't feel whole without me. I said as long as I exist, I will find what Alice wants me to find or die trying._"

As soon as Jasper was done talking it started pouring like there was no tomorrow. After a few seconds in the rain, Jasper grabbed my hand and we hid in a natural cave that had eroded in the hill. We sat for a few minutes in silence, just watching the rain from where we sat huddled. A few seconds after the storm stopped, we stepped out of the cave and were in awe of the huge rainbow before us.

Before I knew it Jasper was kissing me and I liked it, but I felt a little out of breath. I pushed a little and was actually able to move us apart. "What the hell was that?" "_I think that the rainbow was a sign from Alice._" "Why do you think that?" "_I now realize that Alice was the one who saved you when you were attacked in Seattle. She took you to the E.R. I think the vision she had of me being happy again was that she saw me with you. As soon as I saw the rainbow, everything just seemed to make sense._" "So what does this mean about us? Before today I've been alone since my family died. Other than work and school, I haven't been out with anyone, friends included for 3 years." "_I think we mated. When Alice and I realized we were mates, it seemed a little similar to this. I feel better now, knowing where all of this was leading to. I know this is going to seem like a lot of me to ask of you so quickly and I'm not forcing you, but I think it's a good idea if you leave your job._" "Okay. Where are we going then?" "_We are going to find my family. I promised them as soon as I did whatever Alice wanted me to do. We can stay so you can give your job enough notice of you having to leave and you can put your house up for sale, then we will leave._" "Wow, you have thought of everything. I think we should get back because we need to shower, change, and start on those things we need to sort out before we have to leave." Jasper nodded, took my hand and instead of running with me on his back, we were running together as equals, partners and friends.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	4. My Purpose

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 4-My Purpose

Find me here, and speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again

You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this…

"Everything"-Lifehouse

**Angela POV**

When we got into the car, we were both grinning from ear to ear. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Now that Jasper and I had each other, it couldn't seem like the future could get any than that. As soon as we got back to my home, we couldn't seem to get out of the car and into the house fast enough. Before both of us had even reached the front door, we both had ripped off our shirts. It felt so animalistic and romantic at the same time. I was still a virgin so this behavior was something I never engaged in.

After Jasper had explained about us, things from the past few years were all starting to piece themselves together. People said my recovery from the attack was quick and amazing. I can remember everything that I have ever heard, said, seen and done which includes my childhood. I no longer needed glasses since the attack, because everything was clearer than I have ever known it. I am no longer a vegetarian, because my cravings were so intense that I actually would dream about it. I worked out but I never lost or gained any weight. I felt so discouraged that I was never going to find anyone to love, because I always felt so empty and alone. No one ever seemed to look at me. The only people that seemed to look were the people that seemed intimidated or giggling and pointing my way. I always had this glow about me in the sun, but I would never burn. Part of the reason I had a man-made lake put in is so I could lie out and not have people question me about why I don't seem to sunburn and people just staring in general.

So suddenly I came back to present thoughts. I knew I was part vampire, no doubt about it, but still the questions remained. Why was I only part vampire? What had stopped a majority of the change in me from successfully following through? As happy as I was to realize that I was immortal, fear shot its way up from my feet to my head. Jasper appeared in front of me and pulled me in for a hug by my waist. He felt so warm that it felt like an electric blanket that I needed that I didn't know was the void in my life. I felt this huge surge of electricity between us and apparently he felt it too, because he actually shivered. He looked me right in the eye and said, "_Wow! I have never felt anything like that in my existence. I think you were actually projecting how you felt a little bit. I could feel only confusion at first, but when I felt your fear that's when I came up and tried to comfort you. I guess unconsciously you felt the need to protect yourself but also project your feelings._"

All of a sudden I burst into tears and Jasper let go of me. I ran upstairs and went into the shower with my clothes on, turned it on high and went into a fetal position on the tile floor. A few seconds later I heard Jasper enter the shower and sit against the wall that I was next to. He pulled me into his arms and actually rocked me without saying a word.

I think a few minutes went by and I decided that I really did want a shower. "Jasper, I think that I will actually take a shower now because it might soothe my mind a bit." When I actually got out of the shower to get rid of my wet clothes, Jasper was still in the room within arm's length. When I went to take off my tracksuit jacket, there was Jasper doing it instead of me. He said, "_We can take care of each other, okay?_" Then I found myself taking off his hoodie. Everything started to seem faster.

He took off my tank top with a built-in bra. I took his t-shirt off and in turn we took off each other's underwear. I don't really remember going back in the shower, but next thing that I do remember was me straddling Jasper's waist and we were making out like there was no tomorrow. The only other person I had ever kissed was Ben in high school and that seemed like decades ago.

It felt like so many emotions were swirling around, but none of that seemed to matter because we were connected and at that moment we were truly happy. I could feel that he was just as ready for this as I was. Suddenly I heard this animalistic growl. With all the information that I had been hit with over the last day and a half, I was quite sure who the growl had come from. I looked to Jasper to see his reaction and he had a really big grin and growled back. So apparently the original growl had come from me. I surprised myself even more with that.

I was remembering seeing Jasper yesterday for the first time since Bella and Edward's wedding. I had felt confused, happy, scared and anxious. Jasper broke my daydream and said, "_I felt the same way, that's why I didn't leave, because I wanted to know what those feelings meant._" "How did you know what I was daydreaming about?" "_Because when you were remembering how you felt, you were projecting what you were thinking about._" My whole body surged with that feel of electricity again. We knew we had to get even closer than we were now. I didn't think about what were the chances of me getting pregnant? Especially since vampires can't reproduce, right?

I laid down on the tile and said, "Jazz, come here." Next thing I knew he was resting on top of me, staring directly into my eyes. "_Ang, I want to thank you for accepting me, no questions asked, no judgment. In this tiny period of time, you have brought me back to life so-to-speak. I thought I might be destined to wander this existence alone and a lot longer than I have, to find any real answers._" I felt myself involuntarily grin from ear to ear and we pulled each in for the most passionate kiss I have ever felt in my life. It felt almost as if we were being fused together as one. He slid into me, and then we were moving together almost as if it had been choreographed. "_Ang, I don't want to go too far with this, I have seen the results of this kind of behavior._" "Jazz, I don't care. We're together. We're meant to be together. No matter what happens, we can handle it."

Secretly, I had always wanted to be a mother. But after the attack doctors told me that it would be impossible for me to have children, because one of the ovaries had been destroyed and the other one had stopped producing eggs. I knew all of the obstacles I faced, but there was always that hope that lingered. So we went silent again and when we were moving, it felt like slow motion. A few minutes into it, we both started getting really warm, and then I felt a different kind of surge through our bodies. It then cooled down and we both looked at each other with satisfaction smack dab on our faces.

Jasper then picked us both up, turned off the shower, dried us both off and then decided to take me to my bed. I felt so content and warm next to him, that I must have made a noise like a purr, because Jasper smirkingly responded, "_I'm glad you're happy and satisfied darling. The void in my life that has pained me for so long is gone. You were able to make it as though there was never a void to begin with. Thank you for coming into my life and bringing me into yours when I needed someone the most._" Then he started whisper-singing softly:

"_You see everything, _

_you see every part, _

_you see all my light,_

_and you love my dark. _

_You dig everything,_

_of which I'm ashamed._

_There's not anything to _

_which you can't relate,_

_and you're still here._

_What I resist_

_persists and speaks,_

_louder than I know._

_What I resist_

_you love no matter,_

_how low or high I go…_" It felt almost like a lullaby and I said, "You can sing to me anytime you want Jasper. Your voice is amazing, plus it gives me goose-bumps which feel pretty cool."

As confusing and it might've been to realize all the changes that happened to me in the last day and a half, I didn't feel scared or overwhelmed. Actually, I felt exhilarated. I felt like I found what was missing since my family died. I finally felt like I was brought out of the dark and finally had a reason to live again. All the weird things that have happened since my attack, now made sense. Jasper and I were meant to find each other despite all the stuff we've been through. I had new things that I learned about myself, like how fast I could run and my defensive change. I couldn't wait to see the rest of my new family and start my new life with my mate.

Sunday, other than me eating and minimal other things, Jasper and I stayed in bed, just holding each other and singing whatever came to the forefronts of our minds. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. Everything felt right for the first time since I was attacked. I felt alive again, thanks to Jasper, and in the back of my mind I thanked Alice.

Monday and the next three weeks went by like no other time in my extensive memory. I talked to Dylan Keane Monday morning and surprisingly one of the pool employees for my job had requested more hours or full-time when available and I was ecstatic because the timing could not have been any better. Since his hours and amount of money was going to be changing, he wanted to buy a house. I invited him to tour my house to see what he thought. He loved it because his fiancée was going to move in with him and she didn't like having close neighbors if she could avoid it. They put a big down payment they were going to use towards their wedding, because when they saw the size of the driveway and the backyard and decided to have the wedding at the house. I agreed to sell it to him because he offered a couple more thousand than I had originally paid for it. Since he was approved for the loan, I got the money right away because of the big down payment he had made.

Three weeks later on Sunday, Jasper and I were laying in our bed, like we had done every day since he first showed up. I started to hear a buzzing, ringing and Jasper snapped out of his daze looked like he was in shock before he blurted out, "_This better be an emergency. I told them only to call me in an emergency._" He reached for his jacket on the floor, took his cellphone out and answered, "_Hello?_" I could hear the other person crystal clear as they responded, "_Uncle Jasper, did you find what you needed? Because if you did, I need you to come home._" Jasper looked as though he was in shock again. He shook that off and said, "_How would you guys have any idea what I'm doing?_" "_Uncle Jasper, when I woke up this morning, I felt like you were going to come home. Please come home._" Then I heard a bit of crying in the background before Jasper lovingly said, "_Don't worry Renesmee You're actually right though. My mission is completed. I also have a couple surprises for all of you. I truly am sorry for how it took, but I promise that I am never going to leave you all ever again. I should be back by next Sunday, maybe earlier. Tell everyone I love them and that I will be there soon. I love you Renesmee._" "_See you soon Uncle Jasper._" "_See you soon Nessie. Bye._" "_Bye._" As soon as Jasper hung up the phone, he started dry sobbing, so I turned over in bed, snuggled him and started humming "Lullaby" by Creed.

When he finished crying against me, he kissed me on the forehead and smiled. After the phone call, the rest of the week seemed to just fly by. Friday was my last day at work and when I got done early I came home to find Jasper sitting out on the patio. We decided to lay out on lawn chairs by the lake and hold hands. With Jasper by my side, I felt invincible, like I could overcome anything, as long as we stood together.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	5. Lightning Strike

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 5-Lightning Strike

When these pillars get pulled down,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
And I'll owe everything to you

How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
I belong to you

Then she attacks me like a Leo,  
When my heart is split like Rio,  
But, I assure you my debts are real

I can't find the words to say,  
When I'm confused,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
You are my muse,

I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
I belong to you…

"I Belong To You" by Muse

**Jasper POV**

The chirping and vibrating of my cellphone pulled me out of my relaxed daze and then I got worried. I had told them to only call in an emergency, so now I was worried what bad thing had happened. I said, "This better be an emergency. I told them only to call me in an emergency." I reached for my jacket on the floor, took out my cellphone and answered, "Hello_?_" A very shaky voice answered, "_Uncle Jasper, did you find what you needed? Because if you did, I need you to come home._" That really surprised me because I had said that I would contact them when I was finished. So I said, "How would you guys have any idea what I'm doing?" "_Uncle Jasper, when I woke up this morning, I felt like you were going to come home. Please come home._" Renesmee started crying so I tried to comfort her and I said, "Don't worry Renesmee. You're actually right though. My mission is completed. I also have a couple surprises for all of you. I truly am sorry for how it took, but I promise that I am never going to leave you all ever again. I should be back by next Sunday, maybe earlier. Tell everyone I love them and that I will be there soon. I love you Renesmee." "_See you soon Uncle Jasper._" "See you soon Nessie. Bye." "_Bye._" As soon as I hung up the phone, I started crying, because I didn't realize until after the call, how much I missed Renesmee and the rest of my family. I thought Alice was the only reason connecting me to the rest of them. What I really when I had stopped crying is that we are all stronger when we stand together, and we can overcome anything.

**Angela POV**

We packed up everything I needed and put it on a moving truck along with my car because we had decided that we wanted to run instead of driving. It was so exhilarating running with Jasper, because he looked so beautiful and powerful at the same time. I felt so blessed to have this new life and to finally be a part of a family again. I felt like I had lost everything when my family died. I lost my sense of humor, my smile, seeing the silver lining, and most importantly, my basic will to live and to risk. When Jasper came back into my life, it was like I had felt dead and I was being brought back with a defibrillator. He had brought meaning back to my broken life. My will to live was back with abundance with my impenetrable smile. I couldn't wait to get to our new house and our new life.

We were part of the way through Idaho when I felt a very powerful, but now painful punch in my lower gut. "Whoa," I said quickly before it suddenly stopped. I no longer felt Jasper holding my hand, so I turned around and found him standing frozen still, with his eyes black and pained. "Jasper, what's wrong?" "_You're asking me that? I should be the one asking you." _"What are you talking about? I feel great, or I did until you went weird on me.""_I think that I have a very good reason to freak out. Stand still and listen for a strong thumping sound._" "So, what? I can feel my heart beating in my head. What's the big deal?" "_Angela, that's not your heartbeat. You're pregnant. I am sure of it. And by the sounds of it, two heartbeats other than yours._" "Twins?" "_Yes. Aren't you scared of what might happen?_" "Just a little bit. I thought vampires couldn't reproduce?" "_Actually they can if the mother is human. Apparently even if it's only partially. Believe me. I would have never intentionally put you into danger like that if I had known that this could happen._" "I'm not angry at you or scared of what's going to happen to me. I am scared about doing this with my family here. I am scared of being a bad parent. Don't believe for a minute that I am mad at you for this. Jasper, you and I are one. This is a blessing. Our miracle lights out of the darkness. Don't ever blame yourself for that. As long as we're together, we can overcome and obstacle."

So I think he was feeling guilty for being so harsh on himself, so he came behind me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and put his arms around me and held my stomach. "_I never meant to seem like I didn't want this. Believe me when I say that this is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I never though in all my existence that I would ever get the chance to be a biological parent. I really want to thank you for giving me those miracles. I need to tell you about vampire-human pregnancies though. I know it doesn't exactly relate, but Bella and Edward got pregnant right after their wedding. They came home 2 weeks into their honeymoon, and a little over 2 weeks and a few days later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The thing I want to warn you about it wasn't a normal birth and she didn't really survive the birth._" "Oh my god, you mean Bella is dead?" "_What I mean is that she had to become a vampire if she wanted to stay alive so-to-speak._" "I guess I am not so surprised about that. I think I was expecting Bella to be a vampire, but that's amazing that she had a little girl. She and Edward were always 2 peas in a pod and they made everyone want to cry at the wedding. They both always looked at each other like they would die for each other to save the other." "_Well, nothing has really changed with that. Their daughter is Renesmee and she's best friends with Jacob Black._" "Isn't Jacob Black the one who came to our school and was like face-to-face with Edward?" "_Yes he is. But as I was saying. Every couple besides Carlisle and Esme who have the main house, have a cottage of their own. I think you can remember what it looks like from graduation and the wedding._" "How could I forget? That was the most beautiful house I have ever seen." Jasper stiffened up a little but he seemed to control the crying that was obvious on his face. So I reached out and grabbed his hands to calm him down. "Don't worry Jasper. I promise we'll find Alice, no matter what it takes." "_Thanks darling. I'm not upset so much about that as to how were going to handle as these new changes. Now let us get those miracles and see if we can see how they are developing._" I smiled and he smirked back.

We grabbed each other's hands and ran to what we knew was going to be life changing. We were near Forks because I knew that place like the back of my hand. We ran along the river and I almost jumped when I saw wolves the size of bears, running on the opposite side. I had a deja-vu moment back to second semester of senior year in high school when I had gone camping with Ben. I had woken up earlier than Ben and felt like taking a little walk to wake myself up more.

Just about ½ mile from camp, I was walking near a ledge. When down below I saw these wolves the size of bears circling each other and then they fell over, sounding like they were almost laughing. I gasped and ran behind a tree. A minute later after I calmed down, I opened my eyes and saw 4 huge men that had faces of older teenagers. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. The tallest one who was in the middle, stepped forward and put out his hand. "_Hello. My name is Sam Uley._" I stepped forward also, shook his hand, and said, "Hi. I'm Angela Weber." Then they talked a little amongst themselves and the tall one spoke again. "_We were just curious with what you saw over that ledge._" "I am assuming that since you are asking me that question that you know what I saw." "_We cannot assume, but we also would like to see how honest you are._" "Well I was brought up by the saying 'Lies become more lies, where eventually every word that leaves your lips is a deceit of yourself for holding it in.'" Their eyes got really big and they were talking amongst themselves again. Then they turn back to me and asked, "_Who taught you that saying?_" "My grandmother who was full Native American that died a few years ago." "May we happen to know what her name is?" "_Aiyana Nova Black. Why?_" One of the men stepped forward, who was smaller but just as muscle bound. "_Hello. I'm Jacob Black._" Now I realized why they kept talking among themselves. They were trying to figure out my connection. "She told me that it was the Quileute tribe that my grandpa came from." Jacob said, "_We're from the Quileute reservation. I never knew that I had family outside the reservation._"

"She said she had married my 1st grandfather, who was also Quileute, named Kade Huritt Dean, before she married Ephraim Black. Grandpa Dean started drinking a lot and not wanting to admit he was an alcoholic, took it out on Grams. Soon she became pregnant and had two beautiful girls, Ella Mae, my favorite aunt and Lynn Marie, my mom. When grandpa Dean hit my aunt Ella, because she had spilled her milk, my Grams knew it was over. She moved whatever she could fit including herself and her girls in the only car they had and took off for the Quileute reservation she knew was only a few hours away. When she got there, it was 2:30 am and she didn't see any lights on in any of the houses. Right before she about to give up hope, she saw a house with its lights on. She pulled the station wagon into the long driveway and turned off the car. Even though she was exhausted, she put each of her girls who were 8 months on each hip and walked up to the door and knocked as hard as she could. She could hear someone grumbling as they came to the door. When the door was opened, she saw a man about her age with russet skin, jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Then she heard him breathe out like someone punched him in the gut. 'Hi I'm Aiyana." Once he caught his breath, he said, "_Hi there. I'm Ephraim Black._" Grams felt ashamed of her background, but she said she couldn't help but tell Ephraim everything about herself, because she never saw judgment in his eyes. Ephraim had told her, '_We can raise them as ours so people won't be as critical._'

When Billy was born she said that he knew my aunt and my mom as sisters, but not that he was actually related to them. Grams and grandpa seemed like the most loving couple on earth, besides my parents of course. Whenever Grams needed him, grandpa was always there. No matter what he was doing, he'd drop it to be by her side. Even when Grams got a brain tumor, grandpa hardly ever left her side. Her recovery was amazing and she seemed to bounce back better than she was before she got sick.

One day Grams decided to take me on a vacation along the coast. She had said she never got the opportunity to go along the coast with someone she loved. She mentioned that she wanted to see sunrise and sunset while driving on the Pacific coastline. Grams was the strongest woman I ever knew. After she and I got back from driving, we went in the front door and sat down on the big, soft lay-z-boys. My parents had been helping grandpa while I and Grams were out, so they were there when we got back. Grandpa came over, kissed Grams on the cheek and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. My mom came over and gave Grams a hug. I sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand. She seemed really tired suddenly. Then her breathing was really slow. I saw grandpa start to cry and he fell next to her chair, holding her other hand. Grandpa then whispered through tears, '_She's gone._'

I didn't cry as much, I was worried how I should comfort my family. Grandpa just seemed like if you said anything to him, he might start to cry again. I went up to him and hugged him as hard as I could. 'Grandpa, she'll never be gone. As long as we never forget her, she'll always be with us, in our hearts. Plus Grams would never let us forget.' The next week, grandpa died of a heart attack, because his other half was already gone. People may think it was a heart attack, but I know the truth, that he died of a broken heart. We decided to have a joint funeral for them, because they would've wanted it that way. Later, they were buried side by side, with Stargazer lily flowers were planted on top.

The reason I have been so careful about everything I'd do, is because I wanted to make them proud of me. So I concentrated on my education and studied furiously, while also being in manly clubs and extra-curricular activities. They always said how important education was. I wish I could know if they were proud." When I came back to reality from my story, all of the men were staring at me, mouths slightly agape. They started talking to among each other again. They turned back to me and Sam walked up again and said, "_We need you to keep all of this a secret. Maybe someday if you need help, we can return the favor._"

It probably took only a few seconds, because by the time I got back from my memory, we were still running along the river and the wolves were still running parallel to us, but now I could see the Cullen's house ahead. I was scared of how they would react to everything. When we got to the woods right by the back of the house, we slowed down to a normal walking pace. Suddenly I heard, "_Uncle Jasper!_" Then a tall fair skinned girl with really long, reddish brown, curly hair came rushing at us and I had to let go of Jasper's hand, because she knocked him to the ground. Then I looked up to see the whole Cullen family standing on the back porch. They were looking at me with confusion right on their face. Jasper still laughing, got up off the ground, putting his left arm around who I now was assuming as Renesmee, and grabbing my left hand with his right. Everyone seemed to collectively understand what was going on, so they seemed to relax just a little bit. So hand in hand, Jasper and I walked to the back porch, both with smiles that couldn't get seem to stop.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	6. All The Rest

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 6-All the Rest

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?  
So, if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So, if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest…

"Leave Out All The Rest"- Linkin Park

**Jasper POV**

I decided to speak first. "Hi everyone. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but now I am back and I can promise you, I will never be like that again. If you all would like to know why Angela is here, it's because now she is my mate. Other than Carlisle you're probably still confused. Well Alice had helped Angela when she was attacked by a vampire in Seattle. Carlisle was working at his hospital in Seattle when Alice brought her in. Angela was released by Carlisle early so she could heal quicker at home. As you can plainly hear, she still has a heartbeat, but she has some powers of her own. When she has negative emotions, her heart stops and her skin looks and feels like ours. For anyone who heard, there are two more noticeable heartbeats. We found out on the way here that she is pregnant with twins. I can explain more about that later when Edward and Bella come back home.

I need to also explain more as to why I left. Before Alice was taken, she had a vision of it. When she saw herself talking to me about it, I would've tried to protect her as always and the Volturi would've killed us all and taken her anyway. When Alice saw her keeping it to herself, she saw me able to move on and I think she wanted me to find Angela. The moment all of this clicked was when we went to Lion's Den Park that had a beach, which was between Port Washington and Grafton. It had rained and right after it stopped, a rainbow had appeared. I already explained what happened after that, so that's history. Some of you were nearby when Alice was taken or you heard about it. When she was out of sight, it started raining and when it stopped, there was a huge rainbow that seemed to stretch across the sky suddenly appeared. You guys know Alice never liked to come right out and tell us things because she loved watching us try to solve her nearly impossible riddles. Plus the more you disliked going shopping, the more she was convinced that she could bring you around to her side. I think the rainbow we saw was sort of a sign from Alice, wherever she may be.

**Alice POV**

There has not been one minute that has gone by that I have not thought of my love Jasper and everyone else. I still remember his face when I was taken away. It was almost like I was seeing his soul crumble before my very eyes, so I cried out, "Jasper, my love, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest…" I pushed as much hope as I could his way, but I don't know if any of it was getting through his despair at that moment. I knew it would take a little while for him to see the reason in why I had to leave and that he would go to all the places that meant a lot to the both of us. He was more sentimental than he would ever dare to admit, but relating a place with someone or something is not bad for our nature, it's empowering. Back to reality in Volterra, I was constantly being guarded by a vampire named Mathias, who also had golden eyes. Since I had been brought here almost two years ago, he has never spoken a word to me, even though I constantly tried to engage him in conversation.

For some reason, today seemed different than any other because he said, "_I like you Alice._" "Why is that Mathias?" "_You're persistent, patient and you care for others. That is why I have to get you out of here. They want to break you and I can't bear to see them do that to you. You're too good of a person to have to be here. I have an idea on how to leave._" "What would that idea be?" "_Well, I can hide my thoughts from anyone, or most importantly Aro. We can say that we're going hunting, we'll get in the water and swim, and not look behind us._" "How long have you been thinking about this plan?" "_About 5 months now. I only found out since you've been here about this power, because I was mainly brought into the Volturi for being a lie detector. Even though I am here to supposedly help them find liars, they make me say people are lying when they are not, so they can either kill them, or enslave them to the Volturi. How Aro found me was that I had actually been friends with Carlisle when he was staying with the Volturi for a few decades before he started his family. At that time I had a mate named Ruby. She had strawberry-blonde hair with daffodil yellow eyes._" "Wait a second. You two both fed on animals?" "_I knew the moment I woke up in this life that I never wanted to be a monster. Ironically when I woke up, I was facing Ruby, holding her hands. I didn't even know who she was, but I knew that I never wanted to let go. She woke into this life only 7 minutes after me. She was a little afraid at first, but not for the usual reasons. Ruby was afraid of disappointing by slipping and killing a human. Her compassion was her greatest trait and perhaps in hindsight, her greatest downfall. We had settled and established ourselves around the Amazon rainforest within just two months of waking up. We met and made friends with the Amazonians, Zafrina and Senna. I was thankful for them because they could give Ruby plenty of quality girl time. The coolest part about our house was that it was up in the treetops. Other vampires we met thought it was so strange that we would actually want to be near the sunlight, when the way our skin sparkles can give us away. What was really surprising was that we never had any desires to kill humans, because we knew our passion for each other would always outweigh any desire for blood. We actually interacted with them many times on vacations and going to movies. Ruby's zest for life was amazing, because her joy seemed to make everyone around her feel the same. Unfortunately on our 250__th__ anniversary, we didn't know that would be our last sunrise together. The previous night, we had been sightseeing in the Northern part of Vancouver. We were watching the Northern Lights, from the biggest and tallest tree that we could find. We decided to swim back along the coasts, because we hadn't swum in a couple years. We stopped along the Panama Canal right before sunrise. That morning's sunrise seemed so much more colorful than any other I had seen. Once it rose a little ways, we decided to run back home before the sun was high enough to react with our skin. Right before Ruby and I got home, we both knew something was wrong, so we crouched into defense stances and slowly moved closer to the tree that held our beautiful home. When we got close enough to our tree, I found the reason for our hostility. There were about 10 cloaked vampires standing at the base of our tree. The figures parted and from the middle, Aro smoothly walked. 'Hello Mathias. Also it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Silverman. I don't believe that we've had the pleasure to meet until now.' Ruby had been holding onto my hand since we sensed danger. 'Hello Aro. We haven't actually had the chance to meet formally either. I only know if you through Carlisle.' 'Well Mathias, you're probably wondering of the reason for our sudden visit.' 'I do have to admit that I was a little shocked.' 'It has been brought to my attention that you have a special gift that I would like to see for myself.' 'If we're going to start off like that, then I'll start.' Still holding Ruby's hand, I took a deep breath and said, 'I know why you're here. Why it might be a generous offer, I like living out here with my mate in nature with no schedules or stresses. We have never hunted humans and never will. Please consider that one reason I would consider going, is if you would allow my mate to come with me.' 'We were actually going to ask you if you could help us every so often with question subjects, who we are having problems with or are considering joining the Volturi. Since you think you know so much about us through Carlisle, we are just going to take you two as prisoners until you realize why it's good for you to participate.' I almost felt my heart restart when I felt Ruby's hand ripped out of mine. I don't know if vampires can really panic, but I think I was because I almost felt as though I couldn't breathe and a really dizzy feeling with the faint scream of Ruby in the background saying, 'To you I will always, always return.' The next thing I remember is coming to as if out of a daydream, in a cell with nothing around, but the faint whisper, 'You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forevermore.' 'Ruby?' 'Mathias…I love you, but I need to tell you something.' 'What happened to you Ruby?' 'We can't be together anymore. They are going to torture me so that you will do their bidding. You need to leave as soon as you get the next opportunity. I can't promise that I will ever get out of here, but as long as you're okay, I'm okay.' 'Why Ruby?' 'I care about you more than I thought I could ever love a person. That's why I need you to live your life Mathias. I love you.' So I ran against the bars and metal went flying everywhere. I ran as fast as I could but before I even could get out of the basement I was surrounded by guards. When the one they called Demetri came forward with a death glare, I shriveled to the ground and felt like I wanted to pass out from how miserable I felt. Demetri said, 'Well we could put you in one without windows. So behave in this other one, or we'll put you in one where you can't hear or see anything.' 'I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness.' 'We're glad you're willing to admit that. So you will cooperate and not do that again?' 'I will comply with your will.' 'Excellent.' _

_ Back to living in real life. You were brought in about 6 months later and 2 years later, here we are.' _" "Is Ruby still here?" "_She is a couple of cells down, but since my incident, we are no longer allowed to speak. Every so often we'll pass a note with a poem or a short letter. They are actually allowing me to take you and her hunting. They only let Ruby hunt seldom, because they want to keep her alert but weak._" "If you're not allowed to speak to her, why they would allow you to take her hunting?" "_They believe that we're not mates anymore. Also Ben, another guard who only hunts animals, is going to accompany us. They said true mates would not be able to be apart like we have. Stay here in your cell and don't say anything. I'm going to tell them that Ben and I are taking you and Ruby on a hunting trip in a few minutes. They still allow us to go as far as we need to feed. I am going to go and formally inform them of our hunting trip."_

Mathias made a normal human pace out of the basement and then everything was dead quiet. Then I started hearing the faintest of whispers, even by vampire hearing ability. "Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…ricochet, take your aim, fire away, fire away…" I know all vampires had beautiful voices when they change from humans, but her voice was more angelic than any other female's that I had ever heard. Her voice sounded like crystal chimes tinkling in a summer breeze. It almost made me want to cry, because anyone who listened to her could hear the pain also extremely present in her harmonic, yet sad tone. It had to be killing her, being separated from her love like this, not being able to speak to him or hold him. Apparently her way of communicating was by singing the exact way she was feeling. A few minutes later Mathias came back and opened my cell with Ben nearby opening Ruby's cell. We all ran as close to the Mediterranean Sea as we could get, then Mathias slowed down and eventually stopped. Mathias bluntly spoke before he turned around to us. "_It's time_," and the memories came at me like a newborn vampire running at its first kill. One of the first few weeks I was with the Volturi, Mathias indeed had spoken to me. He had talked to me about a few plans on how to escape. He also had mentioned all about Ruby and how her singing is her way to communicate since they weren't allowed to speak to each other. Ruby and Ben also seemed to have a similar reaction as I did. I decided to speak first. "What on earth just happened?" Mathias said, "_It's a power that I acquired when we were first brought here a few years ago. I can muffle conversations and hide memories._" "_Mathias, why did this happen to us?_" Ruby had spoken up and she looked like she could've cried if she could make tears. Mathias spoke again, "_We need to swim as fast as we can, not look back. If something happens to any of us, we promise that we'll all keep going no matter what. We're going to find Carlisle and the rest of the family. The Volturi will come after us sooner or later, so we need to prepare for anything they could come at us with. Now let's go and remember the conditions._" We all jumped into the water with no hesitation and never looked back.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	7. Feels Like Home

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

**Chapter 7-Feels Like Home**

Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong…

"Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk

**Jasper POV**

"Why do you think this happened Carlisle?"

"_It was meant to happen for you Jasper. Didn't you ever consider that you were meant to be blessed with the miracle of not just one, but two wonderful miracles that you are biologically connected to? Remember Jasper, you're going to be a father. All the instincts will kick in and you'll love them unconditionally and they'll be immortal with you. Don't ever feel like you did something wrong, or that you made a terrible mistake, because children are never anything but good and pure._"

"I am trying that because I remember how heartbroken Alice was when she had to accept that she would never have biological children. As heartbroken as she had been, she always said they were blessings and miracles given to us from a higher power."

"_Alice was always wise when it came to stuff like that._"

"Carlisle, I think she believed that if she left, it would force me to move on and that she wanted me to have all the things that we dreamed about together. As much as I wanted to get her anything she wanted under the sun, she also wanted to give me things she knew I wanted, even if it meant not being with her. Though the only thing I ever asked of her was to be with me forever. I think she knew me better than I had ever known myself. She had such unconditional faith and hope in me and no matter what, I was constantly trying to make her proud of me and live up to how much she believed in me, to prove that it was not all in vain. Carlisle, do you believe she left to protect me?"

"_I think it's a little more complicated than that Jasper. It might've seemed she was doing it just like that, but knowing Alice, I'm pretty sure she was trying to protect all of us. Alice has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen in a vampire, considering it is against our primal nature. You don't need to feel guilty about moving on Jasper. Remember she wanted you to do that, because she saw you doing that. If she were here right now, she would be ecstatic with what you have accomplished. _"

"Thank you Carlisle, I really needed that reassuring pep talk. I kept thinking that I was making mistakes and not going in the right direction."

"_Jasper, you might always feel like that, because you're an empathetic person, who is worried how other people always are, above yourself, and how other people view and think of you. You're just as important as anyone else in this family. We know you had to leave so that you could spend some time searching for answers, but imagine how hard it was for us to tell Renesmee every day, that you might never come home. Please promise us that you won't disappear like that again. We can stand together through anything that comes our way. We're a family, not a coven, because we would be willing to die if it meant saving another relative._"

I realized someone was watching us from the doorway and I turned and saw Angela smiling at me and rubbing her stomach with both hands. Of course I had known it was her without having to turn around, because her scent was like cinnamon and apple cider. The change from high school was that I only remember a slight smell of apples. I had never given her a second glance, because she was a human and her blood never had a pull for me anyway. But look at us now; mates, best friends, and soon-to-be parents of twins nonetheless. We smiled at each other like we hadn't seen each other in a while and in a sense it kind of had been. My talk with Carlisle had opened my eyes to see how much of a miracle she was. I was finally seeing how grateful I was for her and the precious gifts that she was carrying. I knew in my heart that if Alice was here right now, that she would give us her blessing without hesitation. I think that I knew deep down the instant that we saw the rainbow after the storm. Also I was hoping that someday we could be reunited with her. Knowing Alice like I did, she was probably plotting some way to come back and surprise us with her return.

**Alice POV**

Losing track of time came easy to vampires, because time had no hold on us. The only time that actually mattered is the time you spent apart from your loved ones. It is then that you realize the slowness of life and the emptiness it holds. I was hoping that Jasper was finding some way of moving on and I would be so happy for him when that happened, but missing everyone else was also weighing heavy on my heart. I was so happy to be heading home, because it felt like I had physical pain the instant that I had to leave with the Volturi. Knowing that I would see them in about 24 hours, I felt like I couldn't move fast enough. I know some of them will be angry with me for leaving, but I am hoping that will quickly fade into happiness for my return. I was elated to see how much Renesmee has grown in the 2 years that I have been gone. I was also hoping that Bella and Rosalie have kept up on taking pictures, and keeping her in good clothes.

Before I even knew it, we were at the Rocky Mountain National Park. I caught the old but strong and unmistakable scent of Jasper. He must of stayed here for a little while instead of passing through, because as I remember, this was our spot. He must have sat on our boulder, because that's where his scent was the strongest. I decided to sit down and look around for a little while. Then I saw something gleam from the corner of my eye. There was my bracelet in a sealed bag, hanging at the top of the tree, with a laminated letter attached with it. I went up to the top, grabbed both items and went back down to the boulder. I put on the bracelet and sat down again to read the letter which said:

_Alice, My Love,_

_ I feel so lost without you, wandering without direction. I don't know what my purpose is anymore. I need to know that you are okay. I need a sign to know where I'm supposed to go and what I am doing is right. I want you to keep your bracelet. It was always yours, because it is a symbol of the love we share. You will always be a part of me, because you came into my life when I truly needed something to hold me together. Even though you're gone, the part of you that's with me is still somehow keeping me together. You are an important part of the family and it will never feel or be the same without you. _

_Love,_

_Jasper_

_P.S. Evermore I'll love you, Evermore I say, If we're ever far apart, In my heart you'll always stay._

The little poem at the end was what we said at our first wedding ceremony and every renewal since then. It made me want to cry, because he could be so romantic when he wanted to. I couldn't wait to get home to everyone and throw a party with our friends and family. It would the biggest one we've ever thrown and it would always be remembered.

**Angela POV**

When I had met with Carlisle to see how low my pregnancy might be, I was shocked to find out that I was about 2 months along, even though it had only been a month. So my whole pregnancy would be only 12 more weeks. Carlisle was still amazed at my abilities though. He thinks that the reason I am not a full vampire is because of my Quileute heritage, which probably kept me from making the full change. He also believed that by making the partial change that it had boosted my fertility made me able to have children.

I already felt so in love with my twins, and I just found out I was pregnancy a day ago. I knew they were going to be amazing and do great things like their parents. Then heartbreak ripped through me, because my parents were never going to get to see me have my children or see me married one day. I felt myself crumble towards the ground, before Jasper caught me and I felt like I couldn't move.

Carlisle softly asked, "_Jasper, what happened?_"

"_She's still grieving her family's deaths. This has happened a few times since we were reunited. I think it's intensified because of the twins. I can feel both of their emotions. They are actually trying to calm her down and it seems to be working. She's coming back around now._"

"The twins are doing that?"

"_Yes Ang. They did because I couldn't. I think that when you're stressed, your womb might do the same thing your skin does. They don't want you to be upset so somehow they are shaking you out of it sort-of. That's amazing how fast they did it though, as if they just willed it to happen. They are surprising me by the minute._"

I whispered through mental exhaustion, "Nova Grace and Gabriel Dakota."

"_What was that Ang? You mumbled._"

"Nova Grace Hale and Gabriel Dakota Hale. Those are the twin's names."

"_How do you know that they are a boy and a girl?_"

"I can feel it. Like ESP or something."

"_Those names are beautiful. Any names you'd pick would be beautiful._"

**Alice POV**

We were art of the way through Idaho, with the whole group intact, when I smelled an unmistakable scent again. Jasper had been here a few days ago, but then I stopped suddenly. I had a flash vision of Jasper and Angela Weber from high school. Then I had another flash from almost 6 years ago.

I saved a girl in Seattle who was attacked by a newborn. I got to her right after he bit her to feed. The newborn was destroyed in mere seconds. I took her to the E.R. where Carlisle was working. I honestly didn't know who she was because of how bad she was injured. Her scent was also masked by the vampire venom. The only reason I found out who she was, was because I had a vision of her a moving to a secluded area, right after I had the vision of the girl I saved. My brain made the connection.

Now back to the present vision. Angela was holding her stomach and looking at Jasper with an unyielding smile and he came over, put his hands on Angela's stomach and looked at her with the same kind of smile.

Within a second, I was back to reality. When I turned around to look for the rest of the group, all three of them were standing right behind me with their eyes wide. Surprisingly Ruby was the first one to speak.

"_Alice, what did you see?_"

"My mate Jasper moved on and they're going to have twins."

The whole group said at once, "_We're really sorry Alice._"

"I was hoping he would be able to move on, but I wasn't expecting it all to happen so fast. I definitely wasn't expecting him to be having children."

I thought of calling Carlisle or Edward, but since we were so close, I decided to surprise them all.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	8. Unstoppable

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

**Chapter 8-Unstoppable**

So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a brick when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all

When the cold hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Love, it can weather any storm,  
Bring you back to being born, again  
oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most  
A lighthouse shining on the coast  
That never goes dim

When your heart is full of doubt  
And you think that there's no way out

Like a river keeps on rolling  
Like the north wind blowing  
Don't it feel good knowing

Love is unstoppable…

"Unstoppable" by Rascal Flatts

**Jasper POV**

Edward and Bella were not home when we first arrived, because they were apparently shopping for the holidays and for all the food for thanksgiving. When they came back home, they were obviously disheveled from fooling around, because they were both giving off an extreme ora of satisfaction. I was standing on the porch and when Bella smelled and her eyes met mine, she all but ripped off the door of the Volvo to run to me.

She grabbed me in a bear hug almost sobbing and said, "_I am so glad you are home Jasper. Now take us to your surprises._" Then she smacked me upside the head and then smirked saying, "_Never ever ever ever do that to us again Jasper. Renesmee was a mess almost every day that you were gone. I never want to see her like that because of you._" "Bella that is why I am back now. I never want to leave again." "_Good because I don't ever want to hit you like that again either._"

My eyes then met Edward's and he said, "_It must be a big surprise if you're actually able to keep it from me._" "Edward, I am not trying to hide anything. I thought you would've caught it all by now. It's actually a couple of surprises though." I directed them to follow me to the backyard.

When we were halfway there, they both stopped, so I turned around and saw them slightly crouched down. Bella said, "_It smells like Angela from high school, but something is weird but familiar about it._" "There's nothing to worry about, I promise. It's part of the mission Alice had sent me on." They relaxed their stances and continued to follow me.

When we reached the backyard, Angela looked over at me with a beaming smile and both of them started walking to her with smiles also. Bella hesitantly went up and gave Angela a hug. "_I'm so happy you're here Angela._" "_I am so happy to see you too Bella._"

Bella might have squeezed Angela a little too hard, because all of a sudden Angela said, "_Wow!_" Bella let go and stepped back responding, "_I'm sorry Angela. Did I hurt you?_" "_No you didn't, but apparently the twins didn't like it._" "_What do you mean __**twins**__?_" Angela looked at me and I thought that I probably should explain sooner rather than later. "I know it might seem like a big change, but Angela and I are mates now. We are expecting twins in about 3 ½ months. Plus the reason she smells different and still looks human, is because she was bitten in Seattle during her freshman year of college. Alice was the one that saved her and took her to Carlisle at the E.R. She was able to heal quickly, but not perfectly. The venom affected her enough, but didn't change her fully. She's immortal and transitions quickly to look like us, when she feels threatened and with other negative emotions. She can run and lift likes us without having to change. After we mated, we sold her house and she left her job, so we could prepare to move back here. When we were on our way here, we stopped in Idaho because there were some beautiful looking trees. When we stopped she felt a very powerful, but not painful kick. A few seconds later, I could hear their heartbeats and feel their emotions simultaneously. Within the next 12 hours, we were back here. I almost forgot to mention one thing. I believe the reason that she didn't make the full change is because Angela's heritage is Quileute. The venom didn't kill her, but it prevented her from changing and dying."

When I finished speaking, I looked around and not one person didn't have wide eyes, except me and Angela. I felt a wave of calm that I was not giving off, but a few people said, "_Thank you Jasper._" "I was not the one who did that." Edward said, "_What are you talking about?_" "I did not give off the calm." "_Then who did?_" Edward had said again. "I believe it was the twins. They seemed to do the same thing for Angela earlier when she was upset." Then everything changed.

Everyone went into a defensive crouch and then the smell of unfamiliar vampires hit me and I went in front of Angela and did the same. From between a couple of the largest trees at the back of our yard came a black haired vampire with tan skin and yellow eyes. Next came a blonde haired vampire holding the hand of a fire-red haired vampire, and both of them also had yellow eyes. Then a scent I would never forget consumed me. Alice came rushing through with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

Alice then stopped a few feet in front of us. Bella screamed and ran at her, "_Alice!_" They hugged for a few seconds before Alice finally spoke with, "_Don't worry everyone. These people are friends of mine. They wanted to break out just as much as I did, so you can trust them. I'll introduce you all to them. First is Ben with the black hair. He's a former Volturi guard turned ally for us at great personal risk. My friend has the blonde hair and his mate Ruby has the red hair." _Alice paused for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and said, "_We need to gather our witnesses again in a few months, maybe sooner now that we left. The Volturi are coming back and with bigger numbers this time. We need more help this time. They're planning what they are going to do, but I have no idea how long they are going to take, so we need to start preparing asap._"

I felt my body cringe, knowing that we had to face them once again. Then I had the comforting and protective urge. So I went over in front of Angela, hugged her quickly and dropped down on one knee and pulled out the green velvet box with the sparkle on top, that Esme had given me when I talked to her and Carlisle in private. Angela's eye grew wide, she put her hands around her stomach and her body started quivering. I looked at her in the eye, smiled and said, "Angela Grace Weber. We pulled each other out of the darkness, to show the other that there was light and hope again. You've given me the greatest gift anyone could hope for, a family. For as long as we exist, I promise to prove every day that I am worthy of all the love that we have shared so far and will share in the future. So with all of that being said, Angela, my heart, will you make us complete and will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

**Angela POV**

I kind of spaced out what they were talking about, because the twins wouldn't stop moving and kicking. I just remember that when I came back to, Jasper was coming my way and then he gave me a quick but comforting hug. I was about to turn around when Jasper went down on one knee, with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. My eyes popped open wide and I think the twins thought I was nervous in a bad way, so they immediately tried to calm me down, because my muscles had tensed up, my body was shaking as they calmed the tense parts of my muscles. I cradled my belly with my hands as a silent thank you.

Then Jasper started to talk. "_Angela Grace Weber. We pulled each other out of the darkness, to show the other that there was light and hope again. You've given me the greatest gift anyone could hope for, a family. For as long as we exist, I promise to prove every day that I am worthy of all the love that we have shared so far and will share in the future. So with all of that being said, Angela, my heart, will you make us complete and will you do me the honor of marrying me?_" Then he opened a sparkly green box and there was a round emerald surrounded by little diamonds, which also surrounded the platinum band. Jasper took the ring out of the box. I felt like I finally got my voice back, when I exclaimed, "Yes Jasper! I will marry you!" The twins apparently were just as happy, because it felt like they were doing cartwheels in my belly. Suddenly everything changed in a single heartbeat.

The men were protecting their mates and Jacob was protecting Renesmee. I was going to have to ask them about that later. Some of them started growling with almost a hissing sound. I heard a soft rustling near the end of the forest tree line. Slowly came into view two people with pale, but slightly tan skin. They both had their hands up and softly said, "_We mean no harm._" As I went to look up at their faces when I came from behind Jasper, something about them seemed really familiar. When my eyes made their way up to their faces, I felt like I was going to jump out of my own skin. My whole body lit up with as much joy, as when Jasper had proposed. I screamed and ran simultaneously, "Mom, dad! You're alive!" When they realized it was me, they ran to me too. The weird thing was that they had their same eye color and they mostly looked the same, except that they had a little paleness with a slight glow to their skin.

Mom spoke first with, "_Angela, what on Earth are you doing here?_" So I replied, "I should asking you two the same question mom." Then my dad said, "_We've sort of been in hiding sweetheart. A nice couple named Peter and Charlotte took us in when the train crash occurred. The thing is, it was not an ordinary train crash. A couple vampires made it crash and had bitten a bunch of people that hadn't already died, including us. Unfortunately sweetheart, we believe your brother and sister were really killed on the train, because they couldn't be found. Peter and Charlotte apparently found us just a few seconds after one of the vampires bit us and even though they got most of the venom out, it did affect us so, that we are I guess you could say, half-vampires. Peter and Charlotte didn't know who we were, but they said that they had a powerful feeling that we were two important people worth saving. Mom and I knew who each other was, but our memories didn't come back until two days ago. We felt horrible sweetie for missing out on three years of your life. We both want to be part of your life again._" "Before I forget to tell you mom and dad, I kind of have the same issues. Remember when I was attacked freshman year of college? Well that was actually a vampire who had attacked me. A girl who went to high school with me, who turned out to be a vampire, saved me right after I was attacked and took me to Doctor Cullen at the Seattle E.R. where he was working at. I am not sure if you know, but the reason we're alive is because of our Quileute roots." All three of us looked, smiled and gave each other a really big hug.

Carlisle said, "_I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but I believe that I have a theory as to why you all survived._" My parents and I all turned towards Carlisle, so that we could attentively listen. "_Well I believe it's mostly because of your Quileute heritage. I think with that heritage, it gives you a strong will to live, which has been proven through you three. Even though the tribe's history said people with Quileute roots would die if bitten by a "cold one", apparently that might only be true for shape-shifters, but we don't know that for certain yet."_

Mom and dad nodded their heads and then looked at me. "I already know about the werewolves. I saw them during high school." That's when Jacob stepped forward to speak. "_It's true. It was one of the first times I had phased and I met her for the first time. Thank you Angela for never telling anyone what happened that day._" "I don't think anyone would have believed me, so I buried the memory." "_If anyone is wondering what I am talking about, it is that I am saying the Angela and I are half cousins. Our grandmother had been previously married. She had Angela's mother and aunt with her first husband. He became abusive, so she left and found her way back to the Quileute Reservation. She met Ephraim Black, my grandfather who became our grandfather, who had imprinted on her. Ephraim helped raise her two children like they were his own and a year or so later my father Billy was born. Both of Angela's parents are 100% Quileute._" "Thank you Jacob. My version of the story would've been much longer." "_No problem at all. You'll learn soon enough that Jacob loves to talk,_" said Bella.

I thought of another question to ask my parents. "So mom and dad, do you two have any special abilities?" Dad said, "_Well, I am guessing that you have similar ones, but both of us can track really well, and it's strongest when we're together. We can eat either normal food or wild animals if we want. Our skin does not burn or sparkle, but it does have a glow. When we feel strong emotions, we look like a normal vampire, except that our eyes don't change. What about you, sweetheart?_" "Well Dad, I have the same things as you and mom, except that in addition, I can project feelings and images. I also have a few things now that I hope that you and mom will be happy about. Jasper and I just became engaged and we're expecting twins in a few months. So mom said, "_We're ecstatic for you Angela! Why wouldn't we be?_" Apparently I was happier with that statement than I realized, because I started crying tears of joy. My parents both brought me in for another hug and this was uninterrupted for several minutes. I mouthed thank you to Mathias who I assumed was giving us some privacy. I was whole again for the second time, but this time was because my parents were back in my life and they were accepting everything that I was telling without any feeling of judgment or questions. They were giving me again, all that I had wanted in my life which was unconditional love and acceptance.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	9. Frozen Memory

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 9- Frozen Memory

After tonight,  
who knows where we'll be tomorrow  
what if we're never here again?

After tonight  
This will be a lifetime ago  
so let's stay up until the sky bleeds red

And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
Stop stop stop the clocks from turning  
Stop this night from fading away

Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from  
Fading away, just out of reach  
And we are here, but I already miss you  
even as you're lying next to me

And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
Stop stop stop the clocks from turning  
Stop this night from fading away

This time is ours  
If I could hold this moment in my hands  
I'd stop the world from moving  
I'd stop the clocks from turning

This time is ours  
inside a frozen memory of us  
And we are motionless, motionless…

"Ours" by The Bravery

**Angela POV**

I felt like I had lost everything when I thought my parents had died, and in that sense I had. Having them come back made everything as if they had never left. When I first saw their faces again, it had felt like one of the summers that I had gone to camp for a couple of months. We kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone call, but it never felt the same. At the end of camp, we rode back on a bus to the parking lot that our parents had dropped us off at. In the crowd of parents, I couldn't seem to find them. I waited for all the other kids to leave and that's when I saw them.

They were in an off-road vehicle that we only used for camping. The twins came running out from behind mom and dad, squealing when they saw me. I was pretty sure that we were taking them to aunt Ella's house, because they seemed still too young to go camping, especially where we were probably going. We loved to take only what we could carry once we were out of the car. I remember that as one of the happiest memories I had ever had of my parents. Thinking that I wasn't going to be able to have any more memories like that, it was that memory that had always kept me going. Knowing that soon I was going to be able to start making memories with my little ones, made me as happy as when I saw that my parents were still alive.

Apparently my twins were happy too, because they were moving around a lot and I felt a warmth that I wasn't expecting. It started from where the twins were moving and it went right up to my heart. My parents felt it too because they said, "_What on earth was that?_" I blinked my eyes and opened them to see everyone that had been spread out before, now surrounding me. "What are you all worried about? If it was the twins doing something, that is nothing new for sure." Jasper stood next to me, held my hand and said, "_They're really happy, because that is what they feel from you._" Alice decided to chime in with, "_Okay, okay. Enough talking about things I can't see. It's time to plan the celebration. I need time for this party, because it has to be big. We need to invite everyone that we can, including the nomads._"

Jasper squeezed my hand, so I looked at him and his face had sorry written all over it. Alice turned towards us and said, "_Neither of you are getting out of shopping for all of the outfits that we need._" I quickly responded, "Um…Alice, I love to shop. I just haven't gone in a while. " "_Well thank goodness another person I know besides Rosalie likes to shop. How about tomorrow? We'll go look for a dress and whoever wants to can come along and get an outfit as well._" Jasper told me to go in the big house with Esme, who joyfully grabbed my arm and took me inside. Esme wanted to give me all these clothes from when Renesmee was growing up. I turned around before we went inside, to see Jasper and Alice sitting on a blanket, just talking and it made me smile as I turned my head back, just as we went inside.

**Jasper POV**

I appreciated that Mathias muffled our conversation, because Alice and I had some personal things to talk about.

Alice spoke first. "_Jasper, I really wanted to give up while I was there, because I didn't think I'd ever see anyone in the family ever again. My memories of everyone are what really got me through it. I was praying that you'd find someone that would turn it around for you and you did. Words can't express how elated I am for you, but you already know that I am obviously hurting about this. I am not blaming you for any of this. You were able to move on and find someone, who is now carrying two beautiful miracles, that are yours together._" Alice leaned on my shoulder and let out a big sigh.

I said, "Alice, we shared many blissful years together. Believe me that it still hurts me too, but now it's not as bad, because you're here and we can now resolve those feelings that remain. Angela and I are mates now, but I still feel connected to you in a strong way. I just don't know what that connection means right now."

"_It's okay Jasper, we're vampires. We have an infinite amount of time to figure that out, so no worries._"

"It might not be infinite if the Volturi come for us again."

"_We'll have to only worry about that when the situation presents itself. Right now we need to celebrate families coming back together and the miracles of life. The party will be next week Saturday, not this Saturday. We'll start planning tomorrow, when everyone is wide awake and well fed, because nothing is worse than trying to organize a party when people are tired or hungry, because that's just frustrating._"

I put my arm around Alice's shoulder and said, "You always end up doing most of the work yourself anyway Alice. So why do you need everyone involved in it?"

"_Because I love everyone working as a team, no matter how small the part is._"

"Let people help with stuff that is a strength of theirs. I remember for Edward and Bella's wedding, you had me working on napkins and putting the lights on the trees. When I seemed frustrated doing the napkins, you decided to just work on it yourself anyway."

"_I know, but it was fun to watch you try to fold without ripping the napkins in half."_

I smiled at her and then we sat in silence for a while, while we were watching the stars as it got darker out.

Esme and Bella had taken Angela to our house on the property, after they had given her all of Renesmee's baby clothes, so I knew she was asleep before I even got there. Suddenly the quiet was disturbed with a high pitched scream. Angela's and the twins emotions were all over the place. She was freaking out, but the twins couldn't seem to calm her down, because they were freaking out too, so they were confused and frustrated. I ran to her as fast as my body could carry me and almost ripped the door off its hinges.

When I found her, she was leaned against the wall, near the mirror, holding her stomach. Everyone else rushed in behind me a few seconds later, with panic emanating from all of them. I ran next to her and held her hand. "Angela, what happened?" "_I am pretty sure the twins had a big growth spurt while I was sleeping. I woke up and screamed, because I felt a big jolt and went to look in the mirror_." I realized that I hadn't looked at her stomach since I barged in the house. I looked down where she was at least two times if not bigger than it was earlier. I was dumbfounded, because Carlisle had said that it was going to be at least 3 ½ months until she would most likely deliver. At this rate, the twins would be here in about 1 ½ months at the latest.

When I let out a big sigh, Renesmee started to giggle, which made everyone else start to laugh too. "What is so funny about this?" "_It doesn't feel so good to worry about someone does it Uncle Jasper?_" "No it doesn't. But that doesn't make the situation funny." "_I'm sorry Uncle Jasper. I just thought something worse had happened like a nomad had intruded or that Volturi had surprised us. The reason I was laughing is because this is such a human thing for you to worry about._" Her explanation made me smile the tiniest bit, because I did realize how over-worried that I was getting. "I am sorry that I snapped at you Renesmee. This has brought up emotions that I have never had to deal with before and sometimes it feels like worry blocks out every other emotion."

That's when I noticed something shiny and blue on Renesmee's ring finger and I froze a little. "Renesme, what's that on your left ring finger?" Renesmee blushed just slightly and looked over at where Jacob was standing and when both their hearts filled with butterflies, no more words were necessary to explain. "_Uncle Jasper, we were waiting to set a date until you got back. But then with all your surprises and your proposal, we didn't want to spoil your homecoming happiness._" "Renesmee, I would've been nothing but happy for you two. That kind of news would only make me happier. Wait…How long ago did Jacob propose?" "_7 months ago. I waited because I couldn't imagine my wedding without being surrounded by every member of my family._" Alice spoke up with, "_Okay. Now does anyone else have any more surprises left to share? There are a few family members that actually do need to sleep so they can be prepared for the organizing tomorrow for the big party. So everyone off to bed that needs it, and be ready after breakfast in the morning._" Everyone started to disperse after they gave each other hugs and went in their own direction. Angela's parents were being taken to one of the spare bedrooms that would become their permanent place to stay. I swiftly picked up Angela and laid her gently on our bed. I kissed her on the forehead before I let go. As I stood next to the bed, going down to only my boxers, I never took my eyes off of Angela. She gave me a little smirk and a growl built in my chest, but when it came out, it sounded more like a soothing purr than a lusty growl. I crawled in next to her, had one hand on her stomach and the other one was holding one of her hands. As I felt Angela slowly fall asleep, one of the twins pushed their hands against my hand and I felt a buzzing electricity, along with a heat like burning coals, which made me flinch a little, but the heat didn't hurt me, plus I couldn't bring myself to turn away.

Both twins were so happy, the energy was just rolling off of them in waves. I decided to shut my eyes and listen to Angela and the twins as they drifted off to sleep. My mind drifted off to everything that happened in the last couple of days, let alone about the last month or so. Everything in my world had been turned upside-down, which I couldn't be happier about. Even though I had been hesitant at first, I am glad that I gave into fate. It had brought us back together with our families, and I could never regret anything that did that. Finding out we were not just expecting, but expecting twins scared me because I was only scared that I had made a mistake. Angela and I were mates, so now I had to be thinking in terms of "we, us, ours and or." I was amazed how quickly we brought each other back from the dead so-to-speak. It almost felt as though our hope was a blowtorch put on high when we shared our first kiss. We had both been searching for something we didn't know, but when we first kissed each other, we knew it was meant to be, because it felt as though our souls were fused. We were meant to be because our children were meant to exist, for some reason we didn't know of yet. Our twins were miracles by themselves, the only two of their kind. They also bring together the Quileute and Cullens as a family. The twins will be something that both of the families could agree on and protect. They are our future. Our legacy.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	10. Start of Something Good

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 10- Start of Something Good

You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone

You find out it's all been wrong  
All my scars, don't seem to matter anymore  
Coz they lead me here to you

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good

Everyone knows life has its ups and downs  
One day you're on top of world  
And one day you're the clown

Well I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart; I wear it on my sleeve  
Coz I just can't hide it anymore

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start

Coz I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start…

"Start of Something Good" by Daughtry

**Jasper POV**

I must have been deep in a daydream, because I was finally shook out of it by Edward shaking me and yelling, "_Jasper!_" I swatted at him and said, "I'm fine, now let me go!" "_You weren't fine Jasper. You were sleeping and that's not even the weirdest part. Your heart was beating until just before you woke up, but it still freaked me out. What happened to you after you left us last night?_" "I came back in here put Angela in bed. A couple minutes later, I joined her. I put one hand on her belly and with the other, I grabbed her other hand. One of the twins put both of their hands against mine and I felt how happy both of them were. The weird thing that did happen was not very long after the one twins put its hands against mine, I felt this heat like touching a hot coal from a fire. It didn't hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away from it. Eventually the twins got tired, so I closed my eyes and listened to Angela and the twins sleep. I was reminiscing on how my life has been so dramatically changed, when you so rudely disturbed me." "_I am sorry for disturbing you Jasper, but when I was in the area and I heard an extra heartbeat, it really freaked me out. I suggest we gather everyone for a family meeting to discuss these new changes._" "I agree with you on that Edward." I woke up Angela, who somehow slept through all of this, whose belly was now noticeably rounder than last night. I waited for her to change and we walked hand in hand to the main house.

**Angela POV**

Jasper seemed a little tense as we walked to the main house. I rubbed circles in his palm with my thumb and he seemed to ease up enough to turn his head to give me a small smile that accentuated his huge dimples. That's also when I realized that his skin had a warm glow to it, plus it looked closer to mine in high school in the winter when it was paler. Halfway to the house, I could smell biscuits, bacon, sausage, and freshly made bread smells wafting out of the window from the kitchen. Right after I smelled that, my stomach rumbled and my mouth watered and I realized how hungry I was at that moment. Everyone was sitting down when we walked in. When they saw us they seemed to have a moment of shock and then they all gave us a smile. I grabbed two heaping plates of everything Esme had made. As I sat down, I saw everyone's eyes were fixed on me. Carlisle got up and went to the middle of the room to speak. "_You all know why we are here. Soon, we are going to have two new babies with abilities that not one of us has seen in our existence. They are developing at an unpredictable speed, with everything growing out of the normal timeline. They already have their eyes open and they understand feelings. They can talk to and hear the other twin telepathically. When they encounter negative feelings, they can make the feelings do a 180 degree turn, by just willing it to happen. It's not automatic, but apparently when they are really happy, they get really hot like coals. The heat isn't painful; it actually does a different effect. When Jasper touched Angela's stomach, one of the twins touched his hands from the inside. The twin's touch somehow made Jasper's skin different, gave him a heartbeat and made him able to sleep. Jasper had no idea what happened to him until Edward woke him up from sleeping. Edward also conveyed to me that while Jasper was sleeping, his heart was beating almost as fast as Renesmee's. The beating stopped right before he was woken by Edward. We don't know anything more right now, but I am sure that there will be more that we will learn as soon as they are born. Does anyone have any questions while we're all together?_" Bella asked quickly, "_How quickly do you think we'll know if they are dangerous or not?_" "_Well Bella, by what Edward has seen through them and heard from what they aren't blocking out, they like whatever Angela has been eating and so far, they don't seem to be expressing any desire for blood. To finish answering your question Bella, no, I don't believe that they will pose any danger to anyone. Any other questions left?_" "_Are they going to be immortal?_" "_Yes Emmett. I do strongly believe that they are immortal. Their genetic content is strong. They are already quick learners. Any last questions?_" No one else asked or said anything. "_Okay. Now that the family meeting is over, everyone may go about their normal activities and any more new information will be discussed as it comes._" As everyone was starting to get up and move around, I saw Ben holding Alice's hand and they had small smiles on their faces. Then she suddenly let go and had a dazed look on her face. She quickly fell to the ground, but Ben caught her right before she hit the floor. Ben frantically shouted, "_Alice! Alice! What happened?_" Edward was staring ahead, unfocused, apparently stuck experiencing whatever Alice was seeing. Bella was shaking him and dry sobbing, but she wasn't getting a response. Alice then sat against the wall, rocking back and forth mumbling, "_This can't be happening so soon. Why didn't I see it before? How am I going to tell Bella?_" Bella looked right up and then at Edward and said, "_Edward! Tell me what's going on! Please!_" Edward's eyes refocused on Bella, but he still looked really worried. What on earth could scare vampires like this? "_Bella, my love. Charlie and Sue are going to be attacked on their way here. They wanted to surprise us and they were bringing a cake to celebrate. I don't know exactly who attacks them; I just know that it's at least one member of the Volturi, maybe more. They just left Sue's house, so we need to get to and follow them a.s.a.p._" Bella was out of the door as soon as Edward said follow. Within a few more seconds, everyone else followed, which left me and Jasper. When I had started to go out of the door, Jasper said, "_My heart, maybe you should stay behind. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the babies._" "Jasper we are all family now. We have to protect each other, even if there is some danger involved. So we need to go and follow them." "_Okay Ang, but please stay where I can see you._" "Not a problem Jasper." He grabbed my right hand and I asked with strong determination, "Together?" He looked me in the eyes and said with a smirk, "_Forever._" So without any more words, we took off on the heels of Carlisle and Esme. My parents followed right behind us also and I thought how ironic that everything had come together so quickly, when a month and a half ago I had thought that I had nothing really worth fighting for. Now I had 20 reasons worth fighting for. Every fiber in my being told me that I had to go save Bella's dad and stepmom. I couldn't thank everyone enough for all the ways they saved me, each in their own way. Alice and Carlisle: by actually saving my life. Jasper: for bringing me out of the dark and showing me that love can overcome anything. Renesmee: for showing me that children truly are miracles that will always surprise us. Bella and Edward: for the amazing sacrifices they made for love and family. Esme: for unconditional love and acceptance. Peter and Charlotte: saving my parents and somehow bringing them back to me. Mathias, Ruby and Ben: for bringing Alice back and making our family whole. Emmett and Rosalie: for accepting me and making me feel like a real part of the family. My parents: for surviving and showing me that hope is never dead. Finally my unborn twins Nova Grace and Gabriel Dakota: for existing, loving and protecting me. I felt so happy to have all these people in my life, when not that long ago I was alone and pushed everyone who wanted to even just be my friend away. Now that I had this big family, I was going to do everything in my power to protect them. They all saved me and made me the person I was now. I couldn't imagine my life getting any better than this.

**Alice POV**

_**A few hours earlier…**_

I was frustrated about planning the party, because now we had to postpone it until after the babies' were born. I guess that gave me time to perfect everything instead of rushing into it. I was measuring where to put things and Ben came and stood next to me and asked if he could be of any assistance. I said, "Thanks for the offer Ben, but I was just trying to imagine what the space should look like first." "_I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me. There is something I would like to discuss with you out of earshot of the others._" "Ben, I was just thinking that because I was planning to hunt as well." So Ben held out his hand as if asking my permission to dance, so I lightly put my hand in his and we took off. I didn't recall how long we ran for, but the place we arrived at was abundant with beautifully colored wildflowers. Ben then turned towards me and said, "_Alice, I care about you more than I ever thought I could about someone in this life. I never got the chance to tell you before, because Mathias kept the memory safe for me, so that Aro could not detect it. Alice, my other half, I promise to love you forever if you promise to stand by my side. Will you marry me?_" "So that's why you brought me all the way out here?" "_I wanted it to be special, plus I'm not really into public displays of affection._" "If you want to be with me you might have to get used to it, because my family puts their affection out there a lot and not always at appropriate moments." "_I'll try Alice love, I promise._" "Then yes my Benjamin, I will marry you. Let's get married with everyone else in a couple weeks, because then we won't have to wait any longer than that. Okay, now I need to hunt before we get back, so that I will be as focused as I can be." Ben took my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. If I actually still had blood it would've all rushed to my face and it would be blushing beet red. I had thought that after the vision of Jasper and Angela, it would take me a long time to find someone. Like how long it had taken Jasper to first find me, not knowing that one of the Volturi guards was a remote possibility for a mate. As if by the mere thought, I could feel a warmth in the center of my chest. Even though I knew it was impossible, I felt a familiar aura about him, but I just couldn't point out why. I thought that he had some gift, because after the familiar feeling came up again, Ben said, "_I need to tell you something about myself that you might remember. Remember that institution that your dad sent you to because he couldn't handle you, that you woke up in after the change?_" "Ben…how do you know anything about that?" "_I was there Alice. I saved you from that sadistic vampire James that was after you, when my older friend Isaac bit you and then was subsequently killed by James. I took you to a safe house of mine and stayed with you until I brought you back to that building a few minutes before your heart stopped. Alice, I let you go in the hopes that if it was meant to be, I would find you again someday. Now that we found each other again, I know that I never want to let you go."_ "We don't have to be apart Ben." So Ben laced his fingers through mine and we took off towards the scent of a grizzly bear nearby.

When we had finished the surprisingly satisfying bear, we started to run back towards home. As we entered my family's land, it felt like something had changed or was wrong. My predictions were confirmed when only a couple strides later, when I heard a very loud scream. Still holding hands, we didn't look at each other as we sprinted towards the noise. When we got to Jasper and Angela's house, everyone was already there, crammed inside the doors. Ben gave my hand a little squeeze, so I looked at him and he whispered, "_It's okay Alice. You can go inside. I'll be fine and wait out here for you._" I smiled and nodded my head. He gave me another kiss on my hand before I sprinted inside.

**Jasper POV**

It felt like we found and were following Charlie and Sue in no time. After a few minutes of running near their car, I thought that maybe the vision was planted to throw us off or distract us. As we got closer to the big house, the more I thought the attack wouldn't happen. In an instant, I was proven wrong. As soon as Charlie turned into the entrance towards the main house, suddenly three hooded figures appeared and made Charlie crash off the side of the driveway. Before I could even blink, Bella was in front of the driver's door, protecting Charlie with a death glare and her mouth curled into a snarl. Bella yelled, "_Rosalie and I have got this covered. The rest of you, do whatever you have to do to take care of this and we will meet you back at the house. Now!_" Thinking the Volturi guard wouldn't take it easy on us, they surprised us again. Their emotions felt red with hatred were ready to attack, but in the next second there was a gust of air that came from behind us towards them. They then turned their attention to Angela, who quickly squeezed my hand. "_Jasper, what do we do now?_" "Trust your instincts Ang." As soon as I finished saying instincts, Angela went slightly pale and a very menacing smile appeared at both corners of her mouth, as if she was daring the guards to come closer. I felt the twins get very protective, not just of Angela, but the whole family. Next I felt a stretching expand from around us and out around the family. The guards hoods came off and now we could see who they were. Standing in front of us was Aro's wife Sulpicia, Caius's wife Athenodora and Felix, the biggest guard. When they all growled and came running at us, we braced ourselves. We heard a crack like a thousand lightning bolts hitting at once. We all glanced around to make sure everyone was okay. I was stunned to see everyone seemed perfectly fine and the Volturi were getting up and brushing themselves off, from crushed trees about 100 yards away. Esme piped up and growled with, "_You ruined my yard!_" Edward then said, "_Angela ask them to do that again._" So Angela tensed up and I heard a growl come from her that made me shiver. I then felt the stretching again, but at a quicker and stronger scale. The Volturi came rushing at us, but this time, we rushed at them too. Instead of them bouncing back, we grabbed them as they hit the barrier. Emmett had grabbed Felix, so I quickly helped rip his head off, while Emmett held him as hard as he could. Next Carlisle had grabbed Athenodora and ripped her apart in less than 5 seconds. Lastly Alice and Ben were able to distract Sulpicia by having her concentrate on one of them. Alice was able to catch Sulpicia from behind and before Sulpicia could grab her, Alice had ripped off both of her arms. Ben came at another angle, "_This is for Didyme, you malice-infested bitch!_" As soon as he said bitch, he tore her head clean off her shoulders. When the air was finally quiet, we were able to look around and survey the damage, if any had been done. The only visible damage I could see was Emmett's severed ear and Renesmee's nearly severed wrist. Bella and Rosalie must have taken Charlie and Sue back to the house, so they wouldn't have had to witness the quick, but nerve-wracking battle. For the majority of us, besides Emmett and Renesmee, everyone just seemed to be mentally shocked and drained. Jacob bluntly asked, "_What the hell was that?_" He just seemed more angry than shocked as he held Renesmee, who was rubbing her wrist that Carlisle just mended with his venom. Edward asked, "_Are you asking about what was preventing them from basically killing us?_" "_Obviously Edward._" "_Other than Jasper or Angela who might have an idea, I believe the twins have a defense force shield that blocks physical attacks. They could feel the bad aura that the Volturi gave off, so they held each other's hands. They pushed out their shield which is similar to Bella's, but their shield blocks physical as well as mental attacks and push others away I believe._" "_So they are putting up a wall to protect us?_" "Yes, the wall only pushes away the ones they see as threats." "_Carlisle and Edward. Why do you think the twins are so advanced in their skills and can basically grow at will?_" Carlisle responded, "_Angela, I believe it is because they are the only two of their kind. They are unpredictable and seem to defy any odds in front of them._" "They are so advanced and haven't even been born yet. I think they are going to save us in so many ways, that we can't even begin to comprehend it yet."

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	11. Only The Sweetest Words Remain

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 11- Only the Sweetest Words Remain

I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Oh I would've known what I was living for all along  
What I've been living for.

Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been for who you are  
Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Oh I would've known what I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees…

"Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last

**Jasper POV**

_About a month later…_

If I could've had been slightly flabbergasted, my jaw would've probably felt like it was touching the floor. But considering everything that has happened since seeing Angela again, I feel less and less surprised by everything that has happened along the way. As I made my way back to mine and Angela's house, I heard very soft singing that sounded like music from a flute, but I couldn't make out what Angela was singing. Right when I got to the door, I could finally hear the words.

"…_I climbed across the mountain tops Swam all across the ocean blue I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules But baby I broke them all for you Because even when I was flat broke You made me feel like a million bucks Yeah you do And I was made for you…_"

Once Angela realized I was nearby, her heart filled with butterflies and she gave me a small smile. "I love you Angela." "_I love you too Jasper._" The twins threw love at both of us and if felt like my body was jello with how relaxed and happy I was. The date of the big party was up in the air until the twins were born, which we anticipated to be within the week. Other than the first few growth spurts, there hadn't been anymore, so the twins were growing at the same quick pace since. Angela stood up and slowly made her way over to the mirror. I quickly made my way over to her, put my arms around her belly and out my chin on her left shoulder. When I kissed her neck, she made a quiet moan that almost sounded like a purr and then I could feel electricity flow between us. The twins had quickly fallen asleep and their hearts were beating like a hummingbird. Angela had a few tears in her eyes, so I wiped them away and asked, "My heart what's wrong?"

**Angela POV**

"I feel like I am going to wake up and all of this is just going to be a dream. I don't want this to be over so quickly either, I feel like we just got to know these babies and they'll be here by the end of the week." "_Isn't that the adventure though, living every day, as if it was going to be your last. Also loving everyone until it hurts. In reality, it might feel like a dream, but you never have to worry that it's going to end. We all have each other to love and protect, so our lives will never be boring but lively instead._" "I don't know what the hell I'm doing though. I am terrified of not being able to be a good wife and that I'm going to screw up the kids." "_Ang, that is most likely never going to be an issue , because I know you'll be a perfect wife without even trying and the babies already love you more than you can imagine. Just remember that we all have faith in you if you're ever scared. We will always forgive you if you think you screwed up._" "Why do I even deserve all of this and everyone?" "_Believe me when I say that it was all meant to happen. I was asking Carlisle very similar things after we arrived. I felt like so many things were wrong and that it was all my fault somehow. But when Alice came back and told us about the Volturi , then your parents came back, I knew it was alright in the world because we were all meant to be a family._" "Okay. I am starting to believe you now. I guess I had a really bad moment." "_You shouldn't have to apologize, but I appreciate it anyway. How about we go and relax in the hot tub?_" "Sounds like an excellent idea Jasper. But aren't hot tubs dangerous for pregnant women?" "_You won't have to worry about that because the babies are surrounded by vampire-like strong skin, so it's impenetrable by anything but werewolves and vampires. The babies will feel a nice, strong warmth, that won't hurt them._" "Then let's get in before the water gets cold." So I almost tore my clothes trying to get them off sent a smirk and growl towards Jasper. Then I heard a growl in front of me, but I didn't look up as I heard clothes shredding to pieces. Once I quickly got to the hot tub, I slowly lowered myself in as soon as Jasper got into place. As soon as the hot tub water touched my belly, the twins starting moving around like crazy. When my back met its place against Jasper's chest, a deep purr resonated within me. Jasper responded with, "_So you're finally relaxed? Because it has been a while since you have been relaxed._" "As long as we're together, I will always feel at ease." "_I am glad to hear that Ang._"

I am not sure how long we were in the hot tub, but when I woke, I was lying in our bed, wrapped in a soft robe and Jasper was hugging me. After lying still for a few minutes, there was suddenly someone pounding at the door. Jasper answered it within a couple seconds. "_I'm sorry Alice. We were relaxing, I didn't meant to keep her from shopping. I'll make sure she's ready in 5 minutes and we'll be at the big house soon after, I promise._" Jasper closed the door and came back into the room and smirked at me. "_Alice said it's time to go shopping for the party and you should wear the teal maternity top she got you and to put your hair up._" "Okay, let's get ready then." Jasper found the teal maternity top, while I did my hair and found the maternity stretchy capris I came to love very quickly. I also put on my favorite lime green Converse shoes. Once I got my top on, Jasper grabbed my hand and we ran to the big house.

Carlisle, Esme and my parents took Carlisle's Mercedes sedan. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Mathias and Ben took Emmett's extended SUV. Finally me, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee, Ruby and Alice took Rosalie's Tahoe and they put me in the back so that I could stretch out. Rosalie drove, with Alice next to her, and Ruby, Bella and Renesmee sat in the bench seat in front of me. Even though I had my eyes closed, I knew there were a few eyes staring at me. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and Ruby was softly humming, "_Tonight you're letting go, under the burning glow, We're too young to hold this all on our own, All that came and went riding them by the winds, Blowing through the trees, she could feel it on her skin, Walking the lost streets, no one ever shares, Cry yourself to sleep, waiting on a little prayer, Bags are by the door, hearts are on the floor, There's a bottle of tears on the dresser drawer, Nobody knows the trouble we've seen, Nobody knows the price of this dream, And nobody knows what it took to believe, Nobody, She wants to be free, like a runaway, ay ay ay, Trying to believe, gonna find a way, ay ay ay ay, We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights, Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay…_" "That's a very beautiful version of that song Ruby." "_Well thank you very much Angela. It feels good to sing. It feels like it has been too long._" "Ruby, you can sing anytime. It has been too long since I have listened to good music." "_We're here_," Alice squealed. I looked out the windows and I saw we were in a rich looking area and we were parked in front of what looked like a very expensive dress shop. Bella finally spoke with, "_Alice, are you sure we need to shop at a place like this?"_ "_Bella, have you not known me long enough to know that this is exactly where I'd want to shop?_" "_You're right Alice, I'm sorry._" Everyone seemed to bolt from the car, but I decided to take my time. By the time that I had made it inside the store, everyone but Ruby had a few dresses in their hands already. Before I went to sit down, something caught my eye. It was a beautiful Kelly green chiffon dress, with the one shoulder made of the same color green flowers, with an empire waist. I felt my body about to give out under me and Alice rushed over to keep me from falling. "_Careful Angela, we are just at the beginning of the shopping trip. You can't be so overwhelmed now._" "But Alice, I think I found my dress. That Kelly green one with the flowers for a strap." Alice went silent for a moment and I saw her eyes weren't focused. "Alice, what's wrong?" A couple seconds later, Alice refocused and had a really big smile on her face. "_Angela, I saw it. I don't know how or why I could see it, but that's your dress, trust me. There's one thing though. When I saw you wearing that dress, you were still pregnant, so that means we're having the party by this coming weekend. Is that okay with you?_" "If that's what you see Alice, that's what we will do." "_Excellent. I'll call the boys and everyone else and let them know._" So before I sat down, Alice grabbed me the green dress and handed it to me. So I was talking to Ruby outside the dressing rooms for a couple of minutes, when finally the rest of the girls were ready to come out in their first round of dresses. Bella came out in an above the knee gold wrap dress, with European looking designs and embellishments on it. Rosalie came out in a royal purple dress, with mid-arm lace sleeves, a drooped scoop neck, above the waist roucheing and an asymmetrical layered skirt. Alice came out in a silver, flapper-like dress that came to above her knees. When Renesmee stepped out, everyone seemed to gasp a little bit. She was wearing a dark pink rose, poofy ballgown and a headband with ivory flowers on it. Bella exclaimed, "_Renesmee, you're stunning,_" Then I heard what was most likely dry sobbing coming from Bella. Alice looked around the room with a big smile and said, "_Well everyone, I think we found our dresses._" I looked to Ruby and said, "What about you Ruby? Don't you want to get a dress?" "_Alice is graciously letting me have one of hers that's sapphire criss-cross pleated dress._" "That's nice. You'll have to let me see it later." She gave me a smile and said, "_Okay, it's a date._" Alice looked to me and said, "_Angela, just because you're getting the dress, doesn't mean the other girls don't get to see it. We all tried on ours, so it's your turn._" "Okay, okay Alice. I just thought it would slow us down. Bella, could you help me into it?" "_I would love to help you Angela._" So I got up slowly and Bella held the fitting room door open for me and then followed in behind me. Right before I climbed into the dress, I saw Bella glance at my belly and sigh. So I said, "Do you want to feel the twins move?" "_Oh, not if you're uncomfortable with it._" "Not a problem at all Bella, we're family." So she reached out and lightly put her hand on my swollen belly. Her hand felt like a warm heating pad and the twins started moving around like crazy. Then something weird happened. I felt one of the twins press against my belly and then Bella jumped back and said, "_Whoa!_" Alice knocked on the door, "_Is everything ok in there?_" "Yeah, we'll be right out." I looked at Bella and saw that her face was rosier and so were her hands. I pointed to the mirror and when she looked at it, a big grin came across her face. So she quickly helped me in and zippered my dress and then opened the door for me. I stepped out and everyone's eyes were glued on me. "_See, I knew that was the one. Now we all need to find accessories including shoes._" I turned to look around in the 360 degree mirror and I was shocked to see myself. I almost didn't recognize my own reflection. My hair was so dark, it almost looked black. My skin was glowing like I hand been covered in just a little bit of glitter. My eyes had sparkle and life to them for the first time in years. I can't think of a time other than before I had been attacked, that I remember being so happy. I was disturbed out of my daydream by a quiet, but noticeable sobbing just a little distance from where we were standing. I looked over and both of my parents were standing next to each other holding hands and crying, with Carlisle and Esme beaming with smiles next to them. Dad spoke first with, "_Ang, you're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined._" Mom then said, "_Honey, you look amazing,_" between sobs. Mom and dad then made their way over to me and pulled me in for a group hug. The twins were so happy too, they were rolling around, doing somersaults in my belly. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come here." Mom said, "_Honey, we wouldn't have missed this for the world._" Then dad said, "_We would've been here sooner, but we had to run an errand sweetheart._" So my dad went behind me and draped a pearl-stringed necklace across my neck. My mom then put a diamond tennis bracelet on my right hand and one pair of pearl stud earrings in my ears. The last thing was a tiffany blue garter with rhinestones. Mom was still sobbing, so dad spoke again. "_We wanted your wedding to be complete, so we brought these items for you to use. Your something old is the diamond tennis bracelet from your grandma Nova, that she left for you in her will. Your something new is the earrings, which are yours to keep. Your something borrowed is the necklace that your mother wore on our wedding day. Finally, your something blue is the garter that your mother also wore on our wedding day._" They then brought me in for another big hug and we stood there in front of everyone for at least a minute. Soon the crying stopped and we were able to bring ourselves back to the present. When I looked around again, everyone was scattered around the store, looking for accessories and shoes to complete their outfits. I walked around the store with my parents, who helped me pick out the golden ballet flats that accented my dress perfectly. Mom said that she would do a henna tattoo for lifelong happiness for me. I started thinking if the stories that mom told me about when her and dad met.

**NOTES:**

message me if you want the links to the pictures of the dresses and stuff. It won't allow me to post links or even typed out we addresses.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	12. Somewhere To Begin

Sorry about the long break between chapters. I was really busy during the holidays and had a spinal fusion to get rid of my herniated disc a few days before Christmas. Since then I have been healing and signing back up for school and working on other things. I promise the updates will be once or twice a month at the least and they will most likely be longer, but maybe not as long as this 6,000 word monster that I surprised myself with.

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 12-Somewhere To Begin

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don´t we go, somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know

Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…

"Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane

**Angela POV**

Mom said that two summers after she started college, when she was 21, she traveled abroad and was spending the summer in Portugal with her best friend Kanti (which means sings in Hopi/Native American) who had been adopted by her parent's neighbors Hope and Kasen on the Quileute reservation. Ironic enough, mom met dad when her and Kanti went to a Multi-cultural festival and mom and dad were getting the same henna tattoo done. He was traveling with friends and they had dared him to get a water lily on his chest. Mom was getting the water lily because Claude Monet was her favorite artist. They didn't see each other until after their henna tattoos were done. Dad said the first thing he saw that attracted and drew him to mom was her eyes. He said he could see that she was a strong person, who just wanted someone to break through her emotional walls. Mom said the first thing she noticed about dad was his smile. Even though she could tell that he was a happy person, she could see that there was heartbreak in the past which made him put up a very good poker face, that his friends sometimes had a hard time figuring out. They both said to me that by the end of the first day, they knew that they had found "the one".

Within 4 months, even before Thanksgiving, they were engaged. They decided to tell both of their families during Thanksgiving dinner, which they decided to serve and eat together at the recreation center in the reservation, because it was big enough for both families. Dad stood up with an ear-to-ear smile cleared his throat and said, "_Excuse me everyone. Lynn and I have some very exciting news._" So dad grabbed mom's hand and she stood up with the same kind of smile dad had on his face. Then both of them said together, "_We're getting married!_" There was barely any pause before everyone in the room erupted into cheers and whistles. One by one, people stood in line to hug and congratulate them, until only their parents were left. They both hugged the other's parents first and last went to their own parents. Grandpa Ephraim came up to dad and said "_Tate Zander Weber. I don't have to explain how important Lynn is to me, because you chose her to spend your lives together. Even you feel like family because you were raised nearby by your grandparents for that short time. When you had to go with your parents to Florida, we weren't sure if we would ever see you again, but fate had a plan in store. You and Lynn met and it has been history from that moment on._" When Grandpa Ephraim was finished, he came up to mom and had tears in his eyes. So grandpa said, "_Lynn, I am so proud of you. I am so glad that you found your other half, like your mother is to me. You may not be biologically mine, but it has never felt like that to me. I have been so blessed to have so many people in my life. But when you, your mother and sister, and later on your brother came into it my life couldn't have felt more complete. It still even feels that way. Now that you have found happiness, you'll have the same kind of happiness I am experiencing now, when your children someday get married._"

They got married 1 year and 7 months later, on June 20th, which was also going to be her mother and father's 20th wedding anniversary. Kanti and Aunt Ella shared in bridesmaids duties because she felt bad just choosing one maid of honor. Dad's best friend Isaac was the best man, and dad asked his soon-to-be brother-in-law Billy as his second groomsmen. Grandma and grandpa surprised mom by taking her to a custom dress shop on the coast, near the Washington-Oregon border. The dress mom picked out was a very light rose pink, stretchy, and an empire waist. The first layer on top of the skirt was lace with embroidered flowers within. It had a darker pink ribbon around the waist, which was tied into a big bow that draped down the back. There was no train on the dress, so there was no need for a bustle. They held the wedding on the reservation, on some flat land. Everyone on the reservation showed up, plus a few of mom and dad's friends from college.

No one from my biological grandfather's side came, because even with the horrible things he had done, Grandpa Dean blamed it on my grandma. They had called grandma a few times and told her that she should've just stuck through with the marriage and that she had no right to kidnap **his **children like she did. Grandma said that she hadn't bothered seeing him or anyone from his family since they had tried to take then 3 year old mom and Aunt Ella from the general store on the reservation and then tried running over grandma. They didn't even make it out of the parking lot, when a gunshot rang out and hit the mirror on their truck. Grandpa Ephraim came out from the side of the building and told mom and Aunt Ella to get out the car. Mom and Ella did not hesitate to bite their estranged aunt, open the door and jump out. They ran to grandma and held onto her tight while crying. Grandpa went up to the truck with a death glare and said, "_I don't know who you think you are, and I don't really give a damn either. What I do know is this. You are prohibited from entering this reservation ever again. Those are my children, biological or otherwise. If I ever see you again, here or somewhere else, you better pray that I don't have a gun._" Grandma said that after that, they left and we never saw or heard from them again.

Fast forward to mom and dad's wedding. Grandma did mom's makeup and hair, which look beautiful braided, then curled and pinned up. Mom's bouquet was a beautiful assortment of pinks and reds, with gerbera daisies, lilies and roses. Grandma had added some additional flowers onto the bottom of the lace layer of mom's dress, plus a bird shaped brooch. Engraved on the brooch, it said, '_No matter where you may wander, you will always find your way back home._' The ceremony was planned for the big open piece of land next to the recreation center, with the reception to follow in the same area.

Grandpa Ephraim asked his friend Kasen, to borrow his horse and cart to drive mom to the ceremony. Hope and Kasen were Grandma and Grandpa's friends soon after grandma and grandpa were married. Even though grandpa had grown up by them, they didn't become close until after grandma and grandpa were married. They'd always dinner together when they could and when Hope and Kasen adopted Kanti, mom and Kanti were almost instantly attached at the hip.

Kasen offered to drive the cart, with mom, grandpa and grandma sitting in the back. When they arrived at the ceremony, grandma and grandpa helped mom down, who decided to go barefoot and they both walked her down the aisle, towards my beaming father. Kasen also officiated the ceremony as a favor for my grandpa too. Grandma and grandpa then put a hand-made blue and white wedding shawl, with an embroidered bird over mom and dad's shoulders. Kasen then started with, "_Welcome, brothers and sisters. We are glad to have you all here today, to see these two kindred spirits join back together their great Quileute families in a joyous celebration. It is unusual to have two souls so connected by their animal spirit selves, such as they both have the bird. Now if you two will join hands, we can begin the root ceremony._" So mom and dad laced their fingers together with both hands and then looked at Kasen for further instruction. "_Now, will all parents bring up the redwood roots._" So both sets of parents stood up and brought over 2 small redwood roots and each started weaving a root around each pair of my parents hands. When they were done, both sets of parents stepped back and sat down. "_Lynn and Tate have decided to recite their own vows, which they themselves have written._" So Kanti brought my mom a small sheet of paper and mom had to breathe so that she would not cry. Then she looked up at my dad smiled and said, "_Tate, you truly are my rock and source of my joy. I wasn't unhappy before you came along, because I had good friends and my parents love me and they love each other. I grew up constantly seeing people in love. I never thought that I would ever be that lucky to find someone who understands me, until the day that I met you. You have held my heart in your hands ever since and I can't wait to start our forever together._" Mom said that as soon as she said together, tears started welling up in her eyes and she tried holding them back. She said dad was still beaming ear to ear when she looked back up to him. Then dad said, "_Lynn. You are the reason for my beating heart. It beats stronger with you and aches in your absence. I too was not unhappy, because I was surrounded by people who cared about me. My life truly started and will only end with you by my side. Your smile brings sunshine to the night. You take my breath away by entering and leaving a room. As long as we're together, we can endure and survive any obstacle that's thrown our way. Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours._"

Mom said that's when she really started crying because, 'Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours,' was mom's favorite excerpt from a letter called, '**Letter To My Immortal Beloved**,' by Beethoven. I could never forget that quote if I wanted to. When I was attacked in Seattle, my parents had spent almost every waking hour with me. When I was in a coma, I remember my mom reciting it to me like it was a lullaby. Even when I thought my parents were dead, I would sing it to myself at night so that I could fall asleep. Lately I realized I have sometimes absentmindedly singing it while rubbing my belly, when I want the twins to calm down. I think my parents loved to a fault though. When they cared about something or someone, they never seemed to account for the flaws or negatives that were in their way. Even when they couldn't finish something or they failed, their attitudes hardly ever waivered from happy. Mom had said that the only time they remember feeling too overwhelmed was when the twins, my brother and sister were born. They were born at 27 weeks and we were constantly praying for a miracle. I remember going to the NICU to visit and remembering how tiny they were.

_Back to the wedding._ The roots were then removed from their hands. The vows were followed by the exchanging of rings that they had personally made for the other. Mom made dad a silver ring, with a little gap near the top, with a tiny lily pad on one side and a little frog on the other. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words, 'It is to you, I will always return.' Dad made mom a silver ring with a pair of hands, holding a set of hearts. There was also an engraving on the inside that said, 'Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours.' Mom took the ring she made and said, "_This is a symbol of our connection and trust in each other. I promise to celebrate the good and be by your side in the bad times. This is my eternal promise._" Mom slid the ring onto dad's hand and smiled. Dad took the ring he made and said, "_I promise to always be there, whether physically or in spirit. I am forever in debt to your graciousness and generous nature. I will forever follow you, wherever you may roam. This is my eternal promise._" Still holding hands, mom and dad walked three times around the small table that mom's parents had handmade in their toolshed. Kasen then said, "_Brothers and sisters. I am elated to announce that these two amazing people are now eternally bound, body and soul, in marriage._" The whole crowd then erupted in cheers and whistles as dad took mom and dipped her as they kissed. Dad proceeded to pick up and carry mom, who started laughing, back down the aisle towards the reception area.

Some of the young men had built a dance floor, as their wedding gift to my parents. A few matriarchs had gather and decided their gift would be cooking the food for the reception. Mom said that everyone seemed to love the food and the women who cooked, kept getting compliments all night. When it came time for speeches, mom said that Kanti went first. "_Lynn, we've been attached at the hip as long as I can remember. We might've fought in the past, but we can never seem to stay mad at each other, obviously. We've been there more times than I can probably remember. It might be sappy, but Lynn, we're soul mates, through and through. No matter where we may wander, we will always be in the heart of the other, because as you know we share the same bird animal spirit too. That means we understand the other like our own self. So Tate, that finally brings my story back to you. You know your wife and I are like sisters, whether blood related or not. I thank God every day that you came into her life and changed it and her, all for the better. You care about her family like they have always been a part of your own. I hope you both take away this piece of advice. May your family only grow and grow, like a redwood. May your roots remind you of your strength and hope for your long, happy and abundant future._" Everyone started clapping and my parents both stood up and gave Kanti a hug. Once the clapping died down, Isaac stood up. "_I am honored to be a part of this special day. Tate, I may be your best friend, but you have always felt like a brother to me. Lynn and Tate, you truly are each other's protector and other half. You know wherever you travel in your life together, this will always be your true home._" Another roar of cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd. Grandpa Ephraim stood up and with no need of a microphone said, "_Now that dinner and the speeches have been concluded, it is now time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. That will be followed by the bride and her father and then the groom and his mother-in-law._"

So mom and dad walked out on the dance floor, embraced each other and waited for their song to start. Then 'Have I Told You Lately That I Love You' slowly started to play. Mom said that her favorite part of the song is 'There's a love that's divine, And it's yours and it's mine like the sun.' Mom said the song seemed to last forever. Once the song did finish, Grandpa Ephraim made his way onto the dance floor and dad let go of mom, hugged grandpa and put mom's hands into grandpa's hands. Dad then smiled and walked back to his seat. Grandpa put one arm around mom's back and held her other hand in his. The song then came on and mom smiled, because it was 'My Girl' by The Temptations. They side-stepped and a few times grandpa twirled mom and she would laugh every time he would do it, because she couldn't predict when he would do it. When their song came to a close, mom gave grandpa a peck on the cheek. Grandpa gave mom a kiss on her forehead like he always did when tucking her into bed when she was younger. Dad said he went up to Grams and asked her to dance with him, because his mom passed away in early spring of breast cancer and mom's family helped him cope, especially Grams. 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Skynyrd started to play and they stepped side to side, turning slowly in a circle.

Dad said that before his mom passed away, she picked out Simple Man as the song they would dance to. So dad honored his mother by playing her choice of song. Mom had said that while she watched them on the dance floor, both of them couldn't seem to stop smiling. When the song was over, mom said that dad gave Grams a really big hug and kissed her hand like a gentleman. Then mom said that because her and dad had eaten early on, they were able to go around to everyone and talk to them while they had time off of the dance floor.

Dad said that at one point during the night, him and mom didn't seem to pay attention to the music anymore, because they were so concentrated on staring at each other. One by one through the night, people started saying goodbye and leave, but my parents couldn't stop dancing and looking at the stars. When it was just immediate family left, mom and dad got into the car Grams and Grandpa were taking them in to the airport in Seattle.

Dad said that he hadn't told mom that they were going to Portugal for 2 weeks. Mom and dad were going to stay for free, because a friend that they made in Portugal was going to be traveling abroad and the multi-cultural festival that they had first met at was also going to be occurring during their stay also. When they got to the airport, dad finally showed mom the tickets and when she made the connection in her mind, her face lit up and a big smile came across her face. "_Tate, are you serious? This is going to be the best trip ever!_" Dad lifted mom's hand and kissed it lightly. "_It is only going to be the best because we're going to be there together._" Luckily for my sake, mom and dad thought that it would be best to skip over a good chunk of the honeymoon.

They did say they had taken a cup of herbal tea that was supposed to help fertility and a just a few days over 9 months past the wedding, I was born, so I didn't really want to know anymore. They said when they found out they were pregnant with me, their hearts felt like they were going to jump out of their chests. They didn't name me until I was born, because for almost 6 months, they couldn't decide on one. They name me Angela, because they said I looked like an angel and Grace for God's grace that I was born.

After 2 years, they wanted at least 1 more child, but nothing happened for the next year and a half and they tried all different kinds of ways to have a 2nd baby. Their doctor said was no longer producing eggs and he suggested that they could try IVF or they could use a surrogate. The doctor said that there might not be any natural way for them to have another child. As devastating as the news was, dad said mom never cried in his presence about it. He said that she actually seemed more determined than he had ever seen her. Mom gathered friends and family for a prayer circle once a week, where mom and dad would sit in the center and everyone would lie their hands on them. She stopped drinking any kind of alcohol. She stopped eating seafood and made a lot of her meals with boneless, skinless chicken breast. She was mostly eating hardy greens in her salad and eggs from their own chickens.

Grams could see how hard it was on mom, so she made her a natural herbal tea from stuff in her garden and added some lemon into it. So Grams came over one night and gave mom the tea. Grams sat on the couch next to mom while she drank the tea. Grams started singing a Quileute lullaby which meant '_Don't worry, good things will come._' Once mom started to fall asleep, Grams kissed her forehead and left the house. Dad then picked up mom and took her to their bed. For the next month, dad said everything seemed to go back to the way it was before they had started trying. Dad knew deep down that she hadn't given up because he could see the spark of determination in her eyes. One day mom seemed to get a bad flu bug and her fever kept spiking and the stomach cramps had her constantly laying in bed. When she was frequently going to the bathroom, after one of the last trips took longer than normal, when mom came out, dad saw her face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "_Lynn, are you feeling better? Your face looks a little brighter._" "_Tate, sweetheart, I think I'm pregnant._" My dad said his eyes went wide and his jaw almost dropped. "_Lynn, how is that even possible?_" "_I think God thinks we're ready to be parents again._" "_I meant how do you know that you're pregnant?_" So mom grabbed dad's hands and put each hand on either side of her belly. Dad then felt a strong kick and jumped back a little bit. "_They shouldn't be able to kick so young, should they?_" "_Since they are able to kick, I think I am a few months along actually._" "_Lynn, why didn't we know sooner?_" "_Tate, I think we were preoccupied taking care of Angela and stressed out about trying for another baby, that we didn't look close enough for the symptoms._" "_That really is irony I guess._"

When mom got her first ultrasound, there was a sad moment for everyone. The ultrasound showed 3 babies, but only 2 had a heartbeat. Mom only shed a few tears, but she was shaking inside more. The doctor then with a proud smile on his face said, "_You're boy and girl are doing amazing and their heartbeats couldn't be any stronger. Now this is interesting. The boy Baby A, is hugging the girl, Baby B._" Mom asked, "_Why do you think that is happening doctor?_" "_The only thing I can think of Lynn is that it is a rare phenomena which is something that can't be explained with science._" Mom and dad smiled at each other and knew that they had special children on their hands.

At about 27 weeks along, mom started bleeding heavily and was looking really pale. When she had got up to go to the bathroom, she had apparently felt really dizzy and after going only a few steps, she collapsed to the floor. Apparently dad only woke because he heard me screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Mommy fell over!" Dad rushed out to check on mom and he told me to run to the neighbors, who at that time were Hope and Kasen. Kasen was outside and when he saw me running and crying towards him, he caught me and asked, "_Angela, what is wrong?_" "Uncle K, mom fell!" His eyes grew big and he yelled, "_Hope! Call Aiyanna and Ephraim and tell them to meet us at the hospital! We're going to take my truck!_" Hope ran out, saw me and ran back inside. Dad came out with mom wrapped in a blanket in his arms, running towards Kasen's extended cab truck. Kasen drove with me in the front seat, while Hope and dad were in the back holding mom, with a cool washcloth on her forehead. Kasen didn't seem to care about getting pulled over, because he seemed to be pushing his truck to its limits. Mom hardly made a peep the whole way there. By the time we got to Forks Hospital, mom seemed even paler and she didn't seem conscious anymore. Dad and Kasen carried mom into the ER while Hope carried me in behind them. Mom got a room right away and they hooked her up with fluids, oxygen, a heating blanket and then they started transfusing her.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly, but also in slow motion at the same time. All of us, even dad had to wait outside once they started doing tests and hooking her up to the IV's and such. While we were in waiting anxiously for news, Grams and Grandpa walked in with Aunt Ella beside them. All of us hugged and Grams and Aunt Ella were crying and Grams couldn't get any words out. Aunt Ella asked, "_So what did they think happened to her?_" Dad said, "_They think her placenta detached and that she's in deep shock. They took her to the operating room to deliver the twins, but I had to wait out here because they put her under general anesthesia._" Tears then started to flow from dad and his body started to crumble in his seat. I felt upset, but apparently I never cried according to everyone. I sat next to my dad and held his hands. "Dad, we need to be strong for them. We need to fight for mom, Zander and Nina." Dad sat up and looked at me and said, "_Who are Zander and Nina?_" "They are the babies that mom is protecting in her belly." "_Angela, how do you know those are their names sweetheart?_" "_They told me one day when I touched mom's belly and they touched my hands._" Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths. Grams held her hand to her chest and said, "_Oh my!_" Grandpa looked from Grams to me and the biggest smile I can remember came across his face. Grandpa said, "_Angie, come over here and sit next to me._" So I got up from sitting next to my dad and sat next to Grandpa on his bench. I felt like I was going to get in trouble for telling my secret. Grandpa lifted my chin, looked me in the eye and said, "_Child, you have the bear animal spirit. It means you are strong, a protector, have tons of fight in you and once you're on a path, nothing will divert or distract you._" When Grandpa finished, everyone else seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and went back to silently praying.

After a few hours of sitting silently, the door to our private waiting room cracked open and we all looked to Dr. Sadie Thomas, who slowly walked in. Dad got up and walked over to the doctor, while the rest of us stayed sitting and waited for the doctor to speak. "_Mr. Weber. Your wife is headed to the recovery area and your twins are already in the NICU. You need to know that there were some complications with Lynn though. The twins are on oxygen and need to use feeding tubes for a while. When we had delivered the babies by C-Section, we discovered a few tumors before we closed her up. Unfortunately, we had to remove her ovaries along with the tumors, so that it wouldn't spread. This means that you two will no longer be able to naturally have children. We can harvest any eggs from Lynn that are viable, so that you can do IVF if you want at a later time, but you won't be able to have any more without the help of doctors. Would you like me to harvest some so that you can decided at a later time?_" Dad took a deep breath and said, "_Okay Dr. Thomas, please save whatever you can, because if my wife doesn't have a hope of having anymore biological children, she'll be devastated._" Dr. Thomas smiled, shook dad's hand and turned around to walk out. Dad then said, "_Dr. Thomas wait! When can I see my wife and twins?_" Dr. Thomas said, "_You and your daughter can see the twins now in the NICU, but you have to get scrubs on first. By the time you are finished in the NICU, your wife should be awake in recovery, where she'll be transferred to her room, where everyone else can visit._" Dad looked at her again and said, "_Thank you doctor,_" then the doctor left the room.

Dad turned to me and said, "_Angela, come with me,_" and he held out his hand. So I got up, took his hand and followed him out the door. The walk to the NICU seemed to take forever, because it felt like the hallway just seemed to keep stretching on and on. Right before we entered the NICU ward, there was a room for us to get our scrubs on before we entered. When we approached the doors, we had to get buzzed in by a nurse. Luckily we were taken to a room very close to the door we came in through. On the door was two name cards labeled, Baby Girl Weber in pink and Baby Boy Weber in blue. So dad knocked lightly on the door and a few seconds later, a grey haired blue eyed nurse opened the door with a smile. "_You must be the Webers'._" Dad softly said, "_Yes we are. I am Tate and this is our oldest Angela._" So the nurse said, "_Follow me._" Dad and I followed the nurse to the back of the room where Nina and Zander were in their incubators. Dad went to see Zander and I went to see Nina. Nina was 2.5 lbs. and Zander was just over 3 lbs. I put my hand in the hole of the incubator, reached out to Nina, rubbed her back while softly singing 'You Are My Sunshine' and held her hand. Nina really surprised me when she squeezed my finger really hard and smiled like she recognized me. So I called to my dad, "Daddy, look, look!" Dad rushed over to the incubator and saw what Nina was doing and smiled. So dad then stayed with Nina and I went to Zander. I reached into his incubator, rubbed his back and sang to him, then he also smiled while he squeezed my finger.

Just a couple minutes later, Nina started bawling, her heartbeat sped up and her blood pressure spiked. Dad said, "_Angela, sweetheart. We need to pray for them._" Dad came over, held my hands and we started to pray. "_God, please give them health so that can come home with us soon._" That's when the nurse with the long black braided hair, tan skin and dark eyes came over to us. "_I don't meant to interrupt, but you are Native American?_" "_Yes we are. How did you know?_" "_I was a medicine woman's helper on my reservation for a few years while I was younger, before our tribe council was forced to sell the land and I got grants to go to school to become a nurse. Now I get to care for premature babies until they can go home with their families. I know that prayer very well, because we used it in my family. I hope it is ok if I try something that has been proven to work in the past._" "_You have my permission as long as it doesn't hurt them._" "_You have my word that it won't hurt either one._" As the lady past me, I saw that her nametag said Nadie. At a later time my dad told me that her name was Native American for wise.

Nadie went to Nina's incubator, opened it, took her out and brought her monitor and IV equipment as well. Nadie then brought Nina over to Zander's incubator, opened it and slid Nina in swaddled in a blanket next to Zander. They were face to face laying on their sides. Zander really surprised us by reaching out his arms and touching Nina. Within a few seconds, Nina's heart-rate stabilized and her blood pressure quickly went back to normal. Dad was flabbergasted and asked, "_How did that happen?_" "_Well not all twins share the same animal spirit, but when they do, amazing things can happen like this. I believe your twins share the wolf spirit. They protect each other and they make the other stronger. Believe me when I say that your oldest is their guardian and your twins will do wonderful things together. Your family is held together not just by love, but by your faith. I wish your family nothing but a long and happy life together and may your family be abundantly large." _Dad seemed very content while she was talking and when she finished, dad went up to her and embraced her in a hug. When they parted Nurse Nadie gave dad a smile and said, "_Father Weber. You are a great man of faith. I pray that you find a large congregation of faithful followers and I hope that we will meet again someday. Farewell Tate and Angela._" We saw one last smile and wave from Nurse Nadie and then she was gone. We went to mom's hospital room and luckily she was awake. She very softly asked about the twins and we showed her a Polaroid of both of them in the same incubator. Mom smiled and quickly fell back to sleep, so dad and I waited in the room and took a nap on the couch together. We never remember seeing Nadie again, but we always remember and recited her words on Nina and Zander birthday, unbeknownst to them…

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	13. Under Every Scar

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 13- Under Every Scar

Other lives always tempted to trade  
Will they hate me for all the choices I made?  
Will they stop when they see me again?  
I can't stop now, now I know who I am

Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
and you're all mine, say what they may  
and all your love I'll take to the grave  
and all my life starts now

Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts  
Under every scar there's a battle I've lost  
Will they stop when they see us again?  
I can't stop now, now I know who I am

Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
and you're all mine, say what they may  
and all your love I'll take to the grave  
and all my life starts

I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
and you're all mine, say what they may  
and all your love I'll take to the grave  
and all my life starts, starts now…

"Eclipse (All Yours)" by Metric

**Jasper POV**

_Simultaneously a few miles away…_

After we finished finding all of our tuxes early, we decided to hunt, even though the sales people were practically begging us to stay. All of us sort of went into a line formation, so we could survey the land much quicker. Our group happened upon a large herd of deer, so we all picked our victims, except for Jacob of course and quickly moved in. We were lucky that we basically took them by surprise, because by the time they sensed something was wrong, we were already on top of them, so not much noise was made. Jacob sat in a tree not very far away, but he was out of view, when suddenly he got worried and howled into the sky. We were basically finished eating, so we rushed straight to him. Right before we got to him, the wind hit us and we could smell 6 distinct smells. The 1st scent smelled like fresh made caramel apples and the 2nd scent smelled like freshly popped buttered popcorn. The 3rd scent smelled like dark chocolate and the 4th scent smelled like peppermint. The 5th scent smelled like oatmeal cookies and the 6th scent smelled like smelled like freshly baked bread. The 7th last scent was the strongest and smelled like cinnamon rolls.

When we found Jacob, he was in wolf form, with all the hair on his back standing up, in a defensive stance. When we looked up the hill, we saw a cave in the side of it with two young adults standing in the opening, who appeared to be protecting something behind them. I decided to step forward and show that we were not going to hurt them. So I took a breath, stepped forward again with my hands out in front of me. "Hello. We mean you no harm." I could feel them relax just a bit, the young adult male let go of the female's hand and took a few steps. I realized quickly when they came into the light that he and the young female had very similar features to Angela. The young man was looking right at me. Then I had an idea of something to ask, so I spoke up. "I am not sure if you know this, but do your names happen to be Zander and Nina Weber?" Their emotions were apprehensive and they kept looking at each other. "_May we ask how you know who we are?_" I answered, "Well, I am engaged to your sister Angela, and just recently I met your parents." Now their poker faces were long gone, with shock, confusion, and excitement filling their faces. "_They're all still alive?_" So I said, "Happy, healthy and will faint when they find out about you two still being alive." They seemed happy to learn that their family was alive, but kept looking back and forth to each other and then back at the cave. Zander said, "_We love to go see them, but we can't really leave this place. We moved here from Vancouver, British Columbia, because people were closing in on our home._" I asked, "Why is that?" "_Because we are caring for these children. We have been protecting these children since they were born and we are all they know._" "That's okay. We can help. Both of you and all of the children can stay with us." Nina said sarcastically, "_What are you, like saints?_" "No, but in a few days, we'll be family."

Nina smiled brightly, even though Zander seemed tense. Nina disappeared into the cave and when she brought out the children, we all gasped together. The children all looked like living dolls, except that they were dirty and they had blood on them. I halted them from moving any farther by holding up my hands. "I need to be sure of something before you can come with us." Nina looked confused, but asked, "_What do you need to know?_" "I know of the change that you and Zander endured. Are all of these immortal children? What I mean by that is, were they born from a woman, or bitten and turned immortal?" Again, they looked shocked, but the children came a little closer and that's when I could hear their heartbeats and my question answered itself. "Now I have two more questions. Where have you two been since the train crash? How and where did you find these children?" Zander and Nina looked at each other again and Zander shook his head yes. So Zander came forward, with his arms crossed and started to speak.

**Zander POV**

"Mom and dad had surprised Nina and I after we finished our first semester of college with a train trip and stay in Colorado. We hadn't been traveling very long, maybe 1 ½ hours into the trip, when we felt rattling coming from the back of the train. There was another jerk, so I said, "What the hell was that?" So dad said, "_It was probably some deer that rain into the train. It should be nothing to worry about._" Then a large hit from the front of the train shook us around and the train actually derailed. Nina was screaming hysterically, even though I was holding her trying to calm her down. Mom and dad had their eyes closed and were holding hands, silently praying I'm sure. They had joined Nina and I on the floor and had their other arms embracing us. The train slid for a few seconds and then it started rolling and everything went black.

When I woke just enough to open my eyes, I realized that I couldn't move or speak. I saw that I was lying next to Nina, the feeling and smell of grass around us, with debris from the train all over the place and I know I couldn't see mom or dad from where I was. Suddenly I felt this searing white-hot burning on my leg, then I heard Nina scream and then quickly I heard many other screams in quick succession. I couldn't open my eyes once I closed them again, plus I still couldn't move. I was trying to reach out to Nina, so that I could protect her, but she just seemed too far away.

Finally I could open my eyes and time must have passed, because I was lying on a bed with a lot of covers and Nina was in the next bed asleep, but she was mumbling. We were covered in bandages and gauze, with bruises covering most of the bare skin. Nina did not wake for at least 15 minutes after me. When she woke, she looked at me with a very worried look, but I smiled at her and she seemed to relax. Not far away, I could hear and smell food cooking. So Nina and I got up slowly, and I held her hand as we stepped out of the room. Neither of us were sure where we were or why, but we sure were going to find out.

When we entered the kitchen, the table was set, with food ready and waiting for us. "_Well, good morning you two_." We were so startled, that I swear we jumped a foot into the air. Then we saw who had greeted us. First there was a dark brown, curly haired, golden-eyed woman, and tan skin with a hint of paleness. Then a golden-eyed man with fire red hair and much paler skin, got up and stood by the woman. The woman said, "_You don't have to worry young ones. We promise that we are not going to hurt you._" Nina seemed really nervous, so I spoke for us. "My sister and I would like to know something first. Who are you? What are we doing here? And where are we?" So the woman spoke again with, "_Well I am Mary and my friend here is my husband Randall. We are in South Dakota at one of our many places to stay around the country. The reason you are here is because saved you from a train crash._" I couldn't remember a thing about a crash, but my sister and I knew who each other was. Within just a few hours, we took off our bandages and saw we only had minimally visible scars left. Nina had a big scar that ran across the front of her neck, that went up the left side to her ear. I felt so bad for her because after seeing her scars, she probably wasn't going to be very excited to go out in public for a while. Mary and Randall were very hospitable hosts, in their beautiful amongst the trees.

We put together very quickly that we were vampires and that the train crash was caused by vampires. Mary and Randall were nearby hunting when they heard the start of the crash and the many screams that followed it. They said we were the first people they happened upon when they reached the train. They told us that they both had this strong feeling that both Nina and I were very important people to save. We did notice some changes when we did wake up at Mary and Randall's house though. We were very fast and strong and we could talk to each other through our minds. We knew exactly where each other was, almost like we had an internal compass.

We traveled all around the country with Randall and Mary. They showed us all of their homes and the beautiful sights all over the country. We noticed some changes in Randall and Mary after we were around them though. Within a week of us coming into their lives, they had less and less urges to hunt humans, which surprised them greatly also. They also surprised us by thanking us for coming into their lives and changing them for the better. They both said that they had never met anyone like us before in their existence. They even helped us get clothes and money when we needed them.

We started to look at them as parental figures because they looked out for us, protected us and tried to guide us in the path to a good future. Nina and I never thought vampires could ever be this nice, but then again, we never knew they actually existed. We stayed with Randall and Mary for almost 3 years, but a little over one month ago, everything changed again. We were running through the woods in British Columbia, when we came upon a small camp of some sort. There was one small cabin and a door that looked that it might lead to some underground bunker or something. It had a lock on it, so we ripped it off and slowly went underground. We could smell the presence of humans, but we couldn't tell how many because of the different smells and heartbeats. When we reached the lighted room, we were horrified at what we found inside. There were 6 women, heavily pregnant, in what looked to be hospital beds. The parts of their bellies that we did see were badly bruised and some of their faces were a little more sunken in than the others. We all went and sat by the women and talked to them, to find out who they were and how they got there.

I sat by a woman who had long, coppery red hair and green eyes named Alexa Dorie Masen (which means adored, defender of mankind). She had been working as a preschool teacher in Chicago when she was attacked. She was coming home from the grocery store, was grabbed from behind, stuck in the neck with a needle, blacked out and next thing she remembered was waking up here.

Nina talked to a woman who had long bright blonde hair and blue eyes named Claire Roxanna Hale (which means clear dawn, bright light). She was an heiress to a cotton fortune, who only remembers being grabbed outside her family home and then waking up underground here. When I finished talking to Alexa Masen, I went over to another woman and Nina also went to another.

The woman I sat by had really long, black, curly hair, brown eyes and her name was Violet Delilah Brandon (which means delicate flower). She was a professor of Psychology at The University Of Mississippi. She was attacked just as she entered her home and then she woke up in the bunker.

Mary talked to a woman with blue eyes and long, dark brown, wavy hair whose name was Nikole Ada Cullen (which means victorious and happy). She was a pediatrician from London, England, who last remembered walking home from a cinema when she was attacked and then woke up with the other women.

Randall talked to a woman who had fire-red, long, curly hair and hazel eyes named Breanna Nadine Silverman (which means strong hope). She was form Paris, France, where she was a curator at The Louvre Museum. She was on her way home from work when she was pushed really hard into an alley. She got up slowly, saw the blood on her hand and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. She ran really hard into something and stumbled backwards. She looked towards where she ran and saw a hooded figure who quickly grabbed her, slammed her head against the wall and everything went black. Next thing she remembers is when she woke up and saw the four other women lying in their beds.

Nina talked to another woman with grey eyes and light brown, curly, medium length hair named Cara Naveen Whitlock (which means beloved and beautiful). She was a history teacher at Ball High School in Galveston, Texas who was on her way home from a fundraiser, when she was going back to her car when she was confronted by 3 hooded figures. She remembers running but almost right away she felt an excruciating pain and fell to the ground. She looked up to see that the figures had taken off their hoods and were staring down at her. There was a really tall dark haired man with red eyes that grabbed her in a vice-like grip. When she looked towards the other figures, there was a small blonde haired, red eyed girl with an evil grin and a brown haired, red eyed boy who looked to be her twin, with the same evil grin. She then remembers seeing this weird looking smoke coming from the boy's hands towards her. The smoke reached her and everything went black and the next thing she knew, she woke up with the five other women in the room.

There was no connection between any of them, but Mary and Randall seemed to have an idea, but they never expressed it out loud to us. Then Nina and I sat in the corner of the room, while Randall and Mary talked with each woman individually about the possible outcomes when the children were born. All of them seemed pretty upset about the life and death decision they had to make, but they understood that it had to be made. I was a little surprised that all of them were leaning towards living if possible, because they wanted to be there for their children and see them grow up. They said that if it was down to either them or the baby, to save the babies first. I could never imagine how hard of a decision like that would be, but I hope I never have to experience it. We were with the women for 4 days, stealing blood from the blood bank in Vancouver General Hospital, to keep them as healthy as possible so that the babies could be healthy too. The woman all then agreed that they were ready and we decided it was time also.

Randall and Mary weren't sure if they were going to be able to handle it, but we assured them that if they needed to, that they could take a break whenever they wanted to. Luckily for us, the bunker had everything we'd need, like morphine, blankets, cleaning supplies, diapers, food, etc. for the babies, even including another room which was a nursery. I did finally question Randall and Mary why we couldn't take them to the hospital where they know what they're doing and why the women had to choose life or death. They both looked to me and Mary said, "_It's because they are pregnant human/vampire hybrid babies. There would be no guarantee that they would survive, even if we took the proper precautions. So that's why we're doing it here and we're letting them decide to live, which means becoming a vampire, or to die on their own terms._" So my mind put the information together and I finally got what Mary meant. "But Mary, I have another question now though. How are we supposed to deliver these babies then?" Mary sighed and said, "_Well that could be a little bit of a problem. We need to give them a lot of morphine first, so they won't be in as much pain. We have to open their skin first with a scalpel and then we have to tear open the womb, because the womb is like our vampire skin, which is impenetrable by any tools. We do need to go around to them and ask them what they would like their babies to be named, if they come out boys or girls._" We didn't need to write them down, because of our perfect recall. Alexa Masen wanted to name her baby Beau Wyatt (which means handsome, little warrior) if it was a boy and Nora Eloise (which means honorable, famous warrior) if it was a girl. Claire Hale wanted to name her baby Henry Tristan (which means home leader, bold) if it was a boy and Amelia Vera (which means beloved, truthful) if it was a girl. Cara Whitlock wanted to name her baby Tucker Everett (which means cloth, brave) if it was a boy and Annabell Elyse (which means gracious, sweet) if it was a girl. Violet Brandon wanted to name her baby Milo Kody (which means soldier, helpful) if it was a boy and Eliza Hope (which means pledged to god, hope) if it was a girl. Breanna Silverman wanted to name her baby Hunter Camden (which means hunter from the winding valley) if it was a boy and Ella Sofia (which means beautiful fairy maiden, wise) if it was a girl. Nikole Cullen wanted to name her baby Emerson Jack (which means son of Emery, God is gracious) if it was a boy and Madilynn Jade (which means high tower, precious stone of protection) if it was a girl.

We promised all of the women that we would protect and raise their children to the best of our abilities if they didn't survive the birth. Plus, when they're old enough, we'll tell them all about their selfless, heroic mothers, who created and carried them until they were born. So we started by giving them large doses of morphine and epidurals. We then started prepping everyone. We took off all of their jewelry and put them in ziplocs with their names on it. Alexa Masen had 2 beautiful tennis bracelets, which looked to be antiques, one was all diamonds and the other was all sapphires. Nikole Cullen left a heirloom diamond necklace and a vintage watch. Cara Whitlock left an old looking large ruby ring, surrounded by small diamonds, which also surrounded the band. Violet Brandon left a large, antique-looking watch, that look like it might've been from a father or grandfather. Breanna Silverman left a braided leather bracelet with red beads on each end. Claire Hale left a freshwater pearl necklace and big diamond ring with a platinum band.

Nina and I went up by Alexa's head on either side and we each held one of her hands. She said she couldn't really feel anything below her chest and was hopeful that she would not feel a lot of pain. So Randall used the scalpel and cut open the skin above the underneath part of the womb. Alexa did extremely well, because she barely seem to even flinch. Mary then proceeded and instead of using her nails, she used her teeth, because as she explained later, it was quicker. Then it went really quiet and suddenly, a cry erupted into the air. Mary happily said, "_It's a girl!_" When she brought up the bundle in her arms, we saw a mop of coppery red curls and piercing emerald green eyes. Mary put her in her mother Alexa's arms and Alexa smiled and said, "_Nora Eloise, so beautiful._" That's when Alexa's smiled faded very quickly, her eyes closed and her body went limp. Randall said, "_She's gone now._" We took a moment of silence and then moved on to the next woman, Claire Hale. Nina carefully picked up Nora out of her mother's arms and carried her to the nursery and bathroom, to clean her up, dress her, feed her and put her in a very nice crib we found nearby.

Next was Claire Hale, who seemed very determined to live long enough to see her child. I went up by her head again and held one of her hands. Claire looked to me with tears in her eyes and said, "_I'm ready, but please take care of my baby._" I shook my head yes and she smiled a little. When Randall started, she whimpered a little, but made no other noises. Then Mary did her job and Claire squeezed my hand really hard and screamed very shortly, but then tried to hold in the rest. Quiet quickly came over the area again and then crying. "_It's a boy_," Mary said with a smile and then handed him to Claire's waiting arms. Claire looked down at him and said, "_Henry Tristan, so handsome._" Henry had a full head of black curly hair and gray eyes. Mary yelled to me, "_Zander! We have twins here!_" I let Claire hold onto Henry until the other baby came out. Then another cry erupted from this tiny blonde curly haired, blue eyed, little thing. Mary said, "_It's a girl!_" Very quickly, she handed the blonde ball of energy to Claire, who wouldn't let go of Henry and put the little girl into her other open arm. "_Amelia Vera, you look like me, such a spitfire_." Claire's smile then quickly faded and her body went limp, except for her arms, which still embraced her children. Randall didn't have to say a word, because as he nodded his head, we knew that she was gone. So we took another moment of silence to honor a very strong willed woman. I then carefully took the twins out of Claire's arms and made my way to the other room to Nina. Nina smiled when she saw the twins and took them quickly over to the bathing area, so I made my way back to Mary and Randall.

When I went back to other room, Mary and Randall were waiting for me at Cara Whitlock's bed. They gave her an extra dose of medication, because she said that she felt it wearing off. We waited a few minutes so that it would take effect. So I went up by her head, sat down and held her hand to comfort her. She looked around at us and said, "_Will it hurt to die?_" I sat facing her and smiled. So I said, "No one really knows, but supposedly it is really peaceful like falling to sleep. Before you know it, you'll be with the ones you love and you'll be healthy and happy again." She looked to me and said, "_I really hope you're right._" I grabbed her other hand and told her to squeeze as hard as she needed to. She then looked to Randall and said, "_Let's do this then._" Randall took the scalpel and it seemed to go so fast that, before I knew it, Mary had pulled out this feisty, screaming, curly light brown-haired, bright blue-eyed, little person. Mary said, "_It's a boy!_" Mary quickly handed him to Cara's loving arms. Cara looked down at him and said, "_Tucker Everett, such a handsome heartbreaker._" Cara kissed his forehead, handed Tucker to me and said, "_Please take care of my son, since I won't be able to._" Cara took a few more breaths, then took a big breath, exhaled slowly and went still. Randall shook his head a few seconds later, so I went to drop off Tucker in the other room with Nina, while Randall and Mary cleaned up. When I brought him to Nina, she seemed mesmerized by his eyes and then she seemed to break out of her daydream and moved him over to the bathing tub.

As I moved back to the other room, I noticed something different. Violet Brandon was praying to God for him to watch over her baby and the caretakers. When she realized I was next to her, she smiled and reached out to grab my hand. She took a deep breath and said without looking at anyone, "_Make sure my baby grows up happy please._" When I squeezed her hand she said, "_I think I am ready now._" So Randall stepped up to his spot, Violet squeezed my hand and whimpered as Randall used the scalpel. She seemed to scream quite a bit when Mary had to use her teeth, but she seemed to bare through most of it okay. Then a cry like a scared kitten broke the tension and Violet broke down in tears. After what seemed like a while, Mary said, "_It's a girl,_" and Violet instantly reached out for her. Mary quickly handed her over to her mother and Violet buried her face in her baby's mop of black curly hair and hazel eyes. Violet whispered as she kissed her forehead, "_Eliza Hope. I will always love you and I will always be in your heart._" She kissed Eliza one more time and handed her over to me. She then smiled to us and said, "_Thank you,_" very quietly and then she was gone. Eliza barely made a peep as I took her to the room where Nina was watching the other babies. Nina was rocking Tucker Whitlock when I came in, but smiled, put Tucker back into his crib, came over and took Eliza from my arms. I said to Nina, "You're going to be an awesome mom someday, you know." "_Thanks Zander._"

Then I retreated back to join Randall and Mary by Nikole Cullen, who was crying a little. Nikole said, "_I'm sorry that I'm crying. I just can't believe I won't be able to see my baby grow up._" Mary looked at her and said, "_You can live, but it won't be as a human._" "_I'm willing to make this sacrifice for my child. That's what a parent is supposed to do, to put their children above themselves. Please tell my baby what I did for him or her._" Mary smiled at her and said, "_Are you ready?_" Nikole looked at Mary, then to me and Randall and said, "_I think I am as ready as I'll ever be. I'll be okay as long as my baby is._" Mary grabbed a large dose of morphine, like she used on every woman so far and injected it in four different places on Nikole's body. I was surprised that Nikole didn't make a sound, even when Randall used the scalpel and Mary used her teeth. Mary did her thing and she brought out this bright blonde, ice blue-eyed little screamer. Mary's eyes grew big and said, "_It's a girl! Zander, can you grab her please, we've got twins here._" I guess I wasn't too surprised because Claire Hale had twins. I took the baby by Nikole's head, so she could hold her baby at least once. Nikole gave her a kiss while I was still holding her, smiled and said, "_Madilynn Jade, so pretty. She looks like my mother Madilynn_." I stayed by her until Mary took the 2nd baby out. Mary pulled out a blonde-haired, blue-eyed little thing that wouldn't stop squirming. Mary said, "_It's a boy!_" I went over and took him from Mary over to his mother. Nikole smiled again, kissed him on the forehead and said, "_Emerson Jack, so handsome. He looks like my dad Emery._" Right after she said 'my dad Emery,' her heart stopped and Mary said, "_She's no longer in pain, but I wish that we could've save her._" I responded, "But we did save her Mary, even if it's only 2 parts of her." That made Mary smile just a little bit. "The best that we can do to honor and remember her, is to watch over her children and make sure that they are loved. She will always be with them in spirit." Mary replied, "_Thank you Zander, you're right._" Randall grabbed her hands in his and said, "_Mi amor. We did all we could possibly do. Remember she said to save the children first. We honored her choice._" Mary gave him a small smile and mouthed '_Thank you._' I again retreated to the nursery where Nina was, with Madilynn and Emerson tight in my arms. Nina looked to the door as I came in and said, "_Twins again? We are sure going to have our hands full, aren't we?_" "Yeah we are, and we still have one more woman to go. The girl here's named Madilynn Jade Cullen and her brother's name is Emerson Jack Cullen. I promise to come back and help when we are finished." "_Zander, you don't have to rush. I've got it handled right now. When you are done though, we do need to find them something to eat soon, but I am not really sure what they want._" I smirked at Nina and she came over and took twins from me.

My whole body felt sluggish when I was making my way back to the main room, where we only had Breanna Silverman left. When I came back in the room, Randall and Mary were hugging and quickly separated as I entered. So I said, "You two don't have to stop hugging on my account." Mary looked towards me and said, "_We had been alone so long, that we never had to worry about other people seeing us embrace. Also showing emotions, other than hunger, anger and lust, is supposed to be against our basic nature. We're not used to these emotions of sadness, comforting others, joy and worry. Since we saved you and your sister, we are experiencing emotions that we have never had to deal with in this life before. We want to thank you and Nina for showing us these emotions again. We didn't truly know how empty our life felt until now. Helping these women and children, we finally feel like we have a purpose again._" Randall looked to me with a frustrated look and said, "_I know this might feel like bad timing, but I think that Mary and I have to go out and help those who are in need, like we did here. We want to help find missing people, so that families can be reunited. We will set up a phone line for each of you, so we can keep in touch, a bank account so you can buy stuff for yourselves and the children and hopefully sooner than later, you can find a house._" "Randall, why are you guys leaving so soon though? We thought you were going to help us for a while the children grow up." "_Mary and I feel like we need to do this, to give back to society. I lived in Florida and Mary in New Mexico, because our parents died when we were teenagers. When we were humans, we were homeless and had to fight for everything. We were both turned in the 30's when I was 25 and Mary was 23. We saw people we know, disappear every day and we couldn't do anything about it. Mary and I first saw each other on a hunt in Idaho in the 80's. Then we didn't see each other again until we went to Forks, Washington to help the Cullen clan witness that Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee was a human/vampire hybrid, not an immortal child that the Volturi was told she was._" "Randall, who are the Volturi and what is bad about immortal children?" "_Well Zander, I will try to give you a short version of it. The Volturi are basically the vampire police of the world. Really the only rules are 'Don't make spectales of yourselves hunting' and 'Humans can't know of our existence.' Immortal children are bad because they are stuck at the age that they are turned at and they can't be taught or tamed. They were beautiful like porcelain dolls and to be near them was to love them. A single tantrum from them could destroy entire villages, that's why there are still to this day illegal. Immortal children posed too great of a risk of exposure for us. Anyone that was found to have created them, or even just had knowledge of them and didn't inform the Volturi, would be treated as equally guilty. Once they figured out that Renesmee was not an immortal child, they killed Irina for wrongly informing them. They were still convinced that she posed a great risk of exposure, because of her growth rate and adaptability. That when a young looking man with a single long black braid and a woman with similar features came out on the field, both wearing similar clothes that apparently they wore in South America, where they were from. He informed Aro that he was a vampire/human hybrid like Renesmee and the woman was his Aunt Huilen, who he turned shortly after birth, which killed his mother. He said that he was 150 years old and could live on blood and/or human food and that he reached maturity at 7 years of age. Even with all of the evidence in hand, Aro seemed angry that he couldn't find a reason to find the family guilty, so he could acquire Alice and Edward. When all of the Volturi guard and witnesses left, Aro remained shortly, looked at our group and said, "Such a prize. See you soon," and that's when he ran off in the direction his guard left. I believe Aro had some part in ordering kidnapping and impregnating these women, including Silverman, who is related to a friend of Dr. Cullen. He probably had different guard do this, so that he could have descendants of the Cullen family and possibly get many hybrids with amazing gifts._" "You mean Carlisle Cullen and his family?" "_Yes I do. I am guessing that you know him._" "Well we did a few years ago, when he saved my sister Angela's life in Seattle." They looked at each other confused and then back to me.

Breanna Silverman was listening the whole time and she seemed weirdly at ease about it. When we had stopped talking, we had realized that we forgot she was still in the room. She looked around at us and smiled. Then she said, "_Can you promise me something?_" So we shook our heads yes and she continued, "_Promise me that these Volturi will never take my baby and use him against good people, whether humans or vampires. I know my baby is special, even in this short time that I have had him growing inside of me. I just don't want my baby used against the little good that there is left in this world. You all seem like good people and I wish the best for you as you go through life. Please watch over my child and do everything in your power to make sure he is happy and gets everything he wants out of life._" So I said, "We will do everything we can to fulfill our promise to you." She sighed like she had a great weight lifted off of her shoulders and said, "_I am ready now._" So we all took our places. I went by her head, Randall had the tools ready and Mary waiting beside Randall to remove the baby and hand it to me. She had told us to give her a lot extra morphine, because she wasn't too great dealing with pain. So we waited a couple of minutes for the extra morphine to take effect and then we knew it was time to start. Randall used the scalpel as skillfully as a surgeon and then Mary took her place to open the womb and remove the child. Then a defiant scream came out like a animal not wanting to be touched. Mary, almost rejoicing said, "_It's a boy!_" He was hazel-eyed with orange-ish hair. She cleaned him off just a little and handed him to me and I promptly handed him to Breanna. She looked at him and said, "_Hunter Camden Silverman. You look like my brother and if you are anything like him, you will be such a heartbreaker one day. Remember, I will always be with you in your heart and no matter what happens to you in life, I will always love you and be proud that you are my son._" Breanna was crying as moved his hair from his forehead, kissed him strongly on the forehead and handed him back to me. She closed her eyes, had a few hoarse breaths, took a big breath and then everything seemed to stop. We were all just standing there looking at her, Hunter and each other and Hunter wasn't even crying. We didn't even need to be told that she was gone, we just felt it happening. We took a minute of silence to honor her and the rest of the women that gave their lives so that their children could live.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	14. For One So Small

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 14- For One So Small

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart,  
I'll be there always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always…

"You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins

**Zander POV**

_Back to the present…_ I was talking to Nina in my head for a few seconds before I spoke again. The one Jasper referred to as Edward was staring right at me confused, like he was trying to read a book in a language he didn't know. "Now that you know why we are here today, I will introduce you to the reasons why we are standing here right now."

The little girl with long reddish-brown curls that went to her stomach and emerald green eyes came forward. I picked her up, held her and then spoke. "Everyone, this is Nora Eloise Masen." That's when Edward looked like a deer in headlights, while everyone else had realization dawn on their faces. "Edward, I would like you to meet your new daughter." So I put Nora down and she quickly ran to Edward, while smiling and giggling along the way. When Edward picked her up and held her, his whole being seemed to change. He hugged her and kissed her forehead with a big smile on his face. Edward then said to Nora, "_Nora, your mother Bella is going to be so happy about this and she is going to love you so much._" Nora then said, "Daddy, I'm so glad that you finally came."

Next a little, straight, long, bright blonde haired, blue-eyed girl and curly black haired, grey-eyed boy stood next to me, holding hands. "Now I would like to introduce Amelia Vera Hale and Henry Tristan Hale." The one called Emmett seemed happy, not shocked to hear that information. Because of his reaction, I told the little ones to go to him, because he was their new dad. When those kids ran up and hugged his legs, you could just tell that he almost instantly melted before them. Emmett then said, "Amelia, you look like your amazing mom Rosalie and Henry, you look so much like me. Amelia and Henry quickly jumped into Emmett's arms and he showered them in kisses.

**Jasper POV**

Then a little girl with blue eyes and jet black, wavy hair, tied up in a purple ribbon, pranced out beside Zander. When I saw her face as she had looked forward, I knew instantly who that little girl was related to. So I spoke, "That's Violet Brandon's daughter right?" Zander looked confused, but then I felt familiarity coming from him. "Yes Jasper. This is Eliza Hope Brandon. Is there a member of the Brandon family here to take responsibility for her?" Ben raised his hand and said, "Alice's former name was Brandon and she is not here, because some of them are shopping right now for the wedding and we will be reunited shortly. I am Ben, Alice's fiancée and I would to happy to watch her until we see Alice." Zander looked to Eliza and nodded his head. Eliza skipped over to Ben, he picked her up, gave her a light hug, as she held tightly onto his shirt.

Nina came further out, a little boy peeked out from behind her and I felt my heart thud in my chest and ears. This boy had slate colored eyes and darker blonde hair with a slight waviness to it. Nina said, "This is Tucker Everett Whitlock." When the boy looked right at me, both of us gasped. I knew he had to be family, because his gasp wasn't out of fear, but of recognition. I raised my hand and said, "I am of the Whitlock family." So Nina told him that I was his family, so he walked over to me and outstretched his hand. I kneeled down on the ground and hugged him. "Tucker, I am your dad and your mom is going to love you." Tucker smiled and hugged me back.

Nina cleared her throat and everyone's attention went back to her. From beside the other side of Nina peeked two sets of ice blue eyes and curly blonde hair. When the two children finally came from around Nina, their features were strikingly familiar. They looked like fraternal twins. There was really no doubt in my mind that the twins were related to Carlisle, because they had his eyes and smile. Then Nina said, "I would like you all to meet Madilynn Jade and Emerson Jack Cullen. Is a Cullen family member here?" I said, "Dr. Cullen is running errands with his wife Esme and your parents. I am calling them once we have things figured out here."

Nina responded, "Okay. We just have one more child to go. I have to warn you though. He's very smart and really good at hiding." Then from on top of the cave came a barely audible giggle. Nina yelled up, "Hunter, get down here. We have people for you to meet." Then there was rustling in the trees and jumping down next to Zander, was a little boy with reddish hair and hazel eyes. Zander rolled his eyes and said, "Last, but certainly not least, the always entertaining, Hunter Camden Silverman." A few seconds later, his hair was blonde. So I said, "Why did Hunter's hair color change?" Zander said, "That's another fun thing about him. His hair can change depending on mood or stress. We learned about it very shortly after he was born. Hunter, I am glad that you're happy now. What made you happy all of a sudden?" Hunter, while looking at Mathias said, "Is he my dad?" I swear that I saw color flush on Mathias's face for just a second before he relaxed. Zander said to Hunter, "You should go and ask him Hunter." So Hunter sprinted over to Mathias, smiled and looked up anxiously at him. "Sir. Are you my new dad?" Mathias kneeled on the ground without saying a word and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I was not expecting that kind of reaction from Mathias, because he had never seemed like he'd wanted children of his own. Maybe, given the chance to have something that you thought was never going to happen, can change your outlook on life. Mathias then spoke, "Yes son. I am your new dad and you will meet your wonderful mom Ruby very soon and she will love you."

So I said, "I think it's time I text Carlisle, so he can assess how to tell everyone."

Carlisle, we have a situation here.

What's wrong Jasper?

It's not life or death, but when the family is done, we need to gather everyone.

Okay. Where do we need to meet you?

Meet at the hill with the cave in it near Springer's Creek. We have two young adult human/vampires who were bitten like Angela and 8 hybrid children about a little over a month old. There is something everyone needs to see.

How did you find them Jasper?

We caught a scent during hunting, after getting our tuxes, so we followed it to the cave.

Everyone is almost done here, so I will text you when we are close by.

Okay, I will wait for your message.

When I finished messaging Carlisle, I turned to our new group of extended family members and smiled. "Okay everyone. When the rest of the family gets here, don't be alarmed if they are a little stand-offish. The last time they dealt with this, the Volturi came after our family and friends and we were almost killed. I promise that they will not hurt you, but they might be very concerned about what this again means for our family."

We all then sat and talked, while we waited for the family to meet us. Everyone who had new children, were sitting on rocks and had their children on their laps, including me with Tucker. Jacob was back in human form, sitting and talking with Nina and Zander, while the Cullen twins played with stones and carved things into the cave. The person that was most amazing was Ben. As long and how deep he had been with the Volturi, you would never know looking at him with Eliza, braiding her hair. When he was finished with Eliza's hair, the other girls, Nora, Amelia and Madilynn we waiting behind her to get their hair done. Mathias was walking around with Hunter, asking him if he knew the names of the creatures and plants in the forest.

Nina and Zander seemed very content when I was near them, so I thought that I should talk to them. "Nina, Zander. Do you mind if I ask you a few things?" They looked at each other, then back to me and Nina said, "We don't mind at all Jasper, please sit." "I was wondering how you two were able to handle all this. What did you do for food and clothes?" Zander said, "Well, we still had some left over from the train crash, but we started to run out when we realized how quickly the kids were going through clothes. So we called Mary and Randall and they dropped off a bunch of clothes the next day, along with some money for food if we needed it. Now it has been 2 weeks since that and we are doing pretty well now. We are so glad that you all came though. We love those kids, but they are not ours. They never felt like ours, but we knew that we had to do everything in our power to take care of them. Now we don't have to be their parental figures anymore. Now we can enjoy them like aunts and uncles do with their nieces and nephews, plus we can't wait to see our family again. One of the hardest parts about taking care of these kids, was not having our own family here either." "Well, it'll be a nice reunion for all of you, because they don't know about you yet." Both Nina and Zander were then telling me all about how scary it was raising 8 kids as young adults themselves. They both agreed that it was weird how easy their natural parental instincts kicked in for them. They tried to fight the feelings of attachment, because they knew that it wasn't going to be for forever. They said that they truly felt like guardian angels to these kids, because they came along to guide and show them in the right direction in life. They constantly felt like they were going to lose control, but they tried getting things back in line the way they thought their parents would handle it. Once they finished talking, I got up and went over to Tucker and sat with him in the boughs of a nearby tree, as we waited for family.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	15. You're The Missing Piece

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

Chapter 15- You're The Missing Piece

X and why  
The land, sea, rivers, trees  
The stars, the sky  
That and this  
We're part of a bigger plan  
Don't know what it is  
Don't know what it is

You and me  
The land, sun, trees, the sky  
The stars, the sea  
Three hundred and sixty five degrees  
I am the puzzle, you're the missing piece  
Hang on a minute, just a minute, please  
I'll come  
And everything under the sun  
And everything under the sun

What is this feeling that I can't explain?  
And why am I never gonna sleep again?  
What is this thing I've never seen before?  
A little boy lost in a breaking storm

Pilots up, and away they fly  
Some write your name in the summer sky  
Life has really only just begun  
Life, it comes  
And everything under the sun

X is why  
The land, sea, rivers, trees  
The stars, the sky  
Three hundred and sixty five degrees  
All of the surface and the underneath  
Searching the measures in this extra key, ah  
And everything under the sun  
And everything under the sun

What is this feeling that I can't explain?  
And why am I never gonna sleep again?  
What is this thing I've never seen before?  
A little boy lost in a breaking storm

Pilots up, and away they fly  
Some write your name in the summer sky  
Life has really only just begun  
Life, it comes  
And everything under the sun…

"The World Turned Upside Down" by Coldplay

**Jasper POV**

I realized that Ben was finishing up with Madilynn's hair, braided into two braids. My phone buzzed and Carlisle's message said:

_**We are on our way to you.**_

Very quickly, I could feel that the rest of the family was close by, because they all seemed a little apprehensive. Everyone held their children near them as they waited for the family to approach. Carlisle was the furthest up front, so he could gauge what was going on. Carlisle saw me first and smiled slightly. So I projected for the rest of the family to hear. "It is okay to proceed. Other than our men here, there are two human/vampires like Angela and her parents and eight, one month old hybrids like Renesmee." Everyone else finally appeared into view and they looked like deer in headlights.

When Angela and her parents saw Nina and Zander, all three of them seemed to stiffen in place. Nina and Zander both had huge smiles on their face and then they sprinted over to their parents and sister. As Nina and Zander hugged them, Angela and her parents relaxed and I could feel their hearts mending back together. Angela said, "_What's going on here? How are you two still alive and who are all these children?"_ Zander said, "_We're alive the same way that you, mom and dad are. We were saved and taken care of by a nice couple named Randall and Mary. We were traveling one day with them, when we stumbled upon an underground bunker in Vancouver, British Columbia. We broke the locks and ventured inside to see what there was inside. We found 6 amazingly strong women, who risked and gave their lives, so that their children could live. Luckily there were enough cribs clothes and food for all of us for a couple of weeks. Randall and Mary still keep in contact, but they like their nomad freedom to go wherever and whenever they want to go._" Nina did seem confused though, so she quickly said, "_Angela, you're pregnant?_" Angela loving held her stomach, looked to me then back to Nina and said, "_Jasper & I are expecting twins, a boy and a girl, very soon after the weddings. Renesmee & Jacob and Alice & Ben are getting married as well._" Then Nina said, "_I am going to be an aunt! Yay!_" Zander smiled, held out his hand, put it on Angela's stomach and said, "_There's a boy and a girl like Nina and me isn't there?_" Angela shook her head yes and hugged both Nina and Zander again.

Seth and Leah quickly appeared where we were, looking a little pissed off, so when Jacob saw them, he laughed and said, "_Seth, Leah, it's okay, so you can calm down._" Seth tried to pretend that he hadn't been worried, so Leah punched him in the gut, because she knew he had been worried.

Then very quickly, the atmosphere changed. It felt like time had stopped and I could feel strong magnetic-like pulls, but I am not sure who or what is was coming from. I quickly looked around and realized what was going on. My eyes found Seth gazing at Nina and Leah was gazing at Zander, but Nina and Zander were gazing the same way back at Seth and Leah. They almost all gasped at the same time, so the whole family, including friends turned to look for the reason of the gasp. Seth went up to Nina, kissed her hand and embraced her like he's known her all his life. Leah surprised us all and she had sprinted back towards the way she had come, not even looking back.

In a few seconds softly in the distance, there was a sad howl that I assumed was Leah. Zander looked really heartbroken and said, "_What the hell just happened? Why did she run away from me?_" Zander looked like he was tearing up and collapsed to the ground. So Nina rushed and held him in a hug on the ground. "_It will be okay Zander. This is confusing for all of us._" Jacob seemed really upset and stormed off in the direction Leah had run a few seconds earlier. Not even a minute later, we heard a singular angry howl and then it stopped a couple seconds later. I shook myself from reading all the different emotions so that I could concentrate on the situation at hand. Nina seemed to be almost rocking him and crying herself. Seth was sitting next to Nina rubbing her back but not holding her. Soft sobbing could then be heard from both Nina and Zander. I was thinking they were sharing their twin connection, so she felt the need to cry when she felt his pain. Edward and Jacob were the only ones besides me that probably totally understood what was going on.

Seth looked mostly stunned and said, "_Did Leah and I just imprint?_" Nina was still holding Zander but said, "_What is imprinting?_" Seth answered, "_It only happens in the Quileute tribe that we know of. It is when you find your soulmate and other half. Your heart skips a beat, your whole body shivers, you feel an extremely strong magnetic pull and you feel breathless. Then you realize that person now holds you to the earth, gravity no longer does, because they are your gravity._" Nina still looked confused and asked, "_Why does this imprinting thing happen though?_" Seth, still looking at her said, "_It's part of who we are. It's in our werewolf DNA._" Nina's eyes grew big as saucers and Seth seemed confused as to why. Nina looked back at him again and said, "_It happens to you guys too?_" Seth's eyes grew big and said, "_Why do you mean by too?_" "_**It has happened to me and Zander a few times when we crossed or confronted other vampires. We thought it was a side effect from us being bitten and it gave us new changes. The thing that really freaked us out was that after every time, when we went back to our people form, we kept having to get new clothes. We eventually decided that since temperatures didn't seem to affect us, we started to wear tank tops and cut off shorts, so we didn't have to worry about ruining nice clothes.**_" Seth giggled and responded, "_Unfortunately that is a disadvantage of phasing, losing clothes. Fortunately, most of the time you don't want to wear much anyway, because you're always hot, no pun intended._" Seth started to laugh and then everyone else including the children and even I started to laugh. We couldn't help laughing because Seth's laugh was contagious no matter how you were feeling. By the time that we all finished our laughing, I could feel that Jacob and Leah were on their way back to us. I didn't let anyone else know, but I knew Edward knew already.

When Jacob came into view, I understood why he was feeling so sympathetic. Jacob had one arm around Leah who was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Jacob took Leah to the center of the group. Jacob looked to Leah and said out loud, "_Leah wants to say something to all of you._" Leah glared at him and when he smiled at her, her glare softened. "_I want to apologize to any of you that I have been a bitch to these last few years. I am going to start with Bella. I met you at a bad time in my life. I had only lost my fiancee like 6 months before. Then my dad dies and I am thrown into this supernatural world that I didn't ask me or my brother to be a part of. I was still very angry when I met you, because even though you were just a boring human, you wanted to throw that all away, even risking your life for your unborn immortal child. Looking at your life, I just wanted to be normal again and have my dad and fiancee back. I wanted to live in my own place. I wanted to live in my own place, have a car, go to school, fall in love on my own terms and get married, have kids and grow old and die with my significant other, holding hands on the beach under the sun. I hope you know how sorry I am and that you can forgive me someday. Next I do want to apologize to Esme._" I saw utter shock and then a soft smile on Esme's face. "_You were nothing but loving to me, even when I treated you like crap. You treated me like family and accepted me no matter what, with open arms. For that, I want to say sorry and thank you._" I could hear Esme very softly say, '**Your welcome Leah.**_' _"_Carlisle, I want to thank you for mending Jacob after the newborn army attack. If something worse had happened, he wouldn't be my Alpha and good friend that he is today and I might've ended up a very angry lone wolf. You also treated me like family, despite how I treated you. I want to apologize and thank you for that too._" Carlisle smiled and said, "_Anytime Leah._" Leah then said, "_Now I want to thank the rest of the Cullens for treating me well despite my usually sarcastic attitude. Seth, I am sorry if I acted more like a mother than your big sister. You're more mature than a lot of people your age and I don't give you enough credit for that. I'm sorry if I was too overprotective, I was just terrified of losing you. I couldn't be happier that you found your other half, because then maybe now I won't worry as much about you._" Seth came up, hugged her and said, "_Leah, I was worried about you more than you were worried about me. You did what any sibling would do, despite the whole werewolf thing. I love you and you never have to apologize for caring about me._" Seth smiled and Leah smiled back and said, "_Next I want to apologize to my pack family._" That's when I realized that the other wolf pack had joined us, without me realizing it. "_You put up with me a lot, but then again, so have I, but I am not angry about that stuff anymore. I hope you all accept this apology from the heart, because I hope you will all like to be around the new me._" When she was done, the whole pack came up one by one and hugged her in a bear-like grip.

"_Lastly, I come to Zander. Your presence today brought me to a happy place that I thought left when my dad died. You brought the light back into my life and I will always be grateful for that. I didn't run away because I didn't want this. I ran because I was scared and angry at myself, because I saw my future flash and disappear before me. Even after I ran and before I reached my father's grave, I felt this strong, undeniable pull to come back here. When I reached my father's grave, I fell to the ground and couldn't move because I was crying so hard. Only after a few seconds, my dad's voice popped into my head saying, '__**My dear Leah. Happiness can be found in the strangest places. So don't be mad because it's not what you exactly pictured.**__'_ _That's when my new future flashed before me and when it stopped, Jacob had found me. Jacob had said, '__**It's time to go back Leah.**__' I had agreed and as we sprinted towards the tree line, Jacob said, '__**I am happy for you Leah, but now that means that I can tease you like you teased me.**__' I smiled back and without much thought, the heat barreled through me and it felt like I couldn't run back here fast enough. Please just be willing to give me time to acclimate to these new changes and I promise that you won't regret it_." Zander walked over towards Leah with an unsure look and emotion, while Nina nustled into Seth's chest and he kissed her forehead. Zander was then nose to nose with Leah, when he took her face in his hands. Zander then said, "_Promise that you will talk to me and never run away like that again and I already forgave you as soon as you came back._" He then gave Leah a long kiss on her forehead and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then Zander went over to a bench-like boulder and Leah quickly sat next to him and they joined hands. Everyone seemed to quickly go back to what they were doing before the imprinting occurred. Seth tried breaking the silence by saying, "_Does this mean we're all shacking up now?_" Nina, Leah, Zander and Jacob then started to giggle hysterically. When Jacob stopped laughing he said, "_I guess it is whatever you want it to be. The perks of being immortal is no real rules. You can make all of your own decisions, based on what's best for you and your partner._"

Realizing that I was drifting into my own thoughts, I shook myself out of it. It was then I realized that almost everyone in the group was discussing what they were doing for the wedding. Rosalie was doing most of the hair, makeup and alterations if they were absolutely needed. Esme and Bella were doing the cooking food for the guests and party members that did eat. Mathias and Emmett promised to switch off with some of the wolves to be security, just to keep the piece, but they promised that they were going to have fun too, especially Emmett. Alice, being the organized control freak that she loves to be, had things down to a science. All couples had to keep their rings in boxes in their wedding colors. Jacob and Renesmee had magenta and silver. So their ring box was magenta with a silver ribbon on it. Alice and Ben had opaque and sapphire. So their ring box was sapphire blue with an opaque ribbon on it. Finally, mine and Angela's colors were emerald green and ivory. So our box would be emerald green with and ivory ribbon on it. Alice was making the grooms hold the rings, because as she said, '_Us brides have enough to worry about._'

Before I really knew what was going on, some people were running home, like most of the wolves and some of the vampires and their new children. I decided to take the SUV we had taken to the tux shop, because most of the guys were running home and I wanted to have Angela rest on the way home and I wanted to show Tucker what driving in a car was like. We were home very quickly and everyone was dispersing to their rooms and houses on the grounds.

Because Angela had grown a little bigger in just a few days, Alice let her sit and assemble hundreds of party favors, which looked like expensive platinum key chains. All the guests, which were a mix of the werewolves, vampires (including nomads), hybrids (the new kids, Nahuel and his sisters), werewolf/vampire hybrids of my family and the only humans that I knew was coming were Charlie, Sue and Billy. There was not going to be a seating chart, as much as Alice would like there to be one. The only assigned seats were going to be the newlywed couples tables. A few people were going to help switch off DJ-ing so that everyone could spend enough time on the dance floor and mingling around. Alice had decorated the trees on either side of the long driveway, with thousands of lights and lanterns. The house and the backyard hadn't been decorated yet, so I assumed Alice was going to have the kids help with that in some way. The tent in the backyard was as big as Alice had described and the ceremony site was as simple as I had hoped. I wondered when everyone would start showing up, because there was now less than 48 hours until the day.

That night felt amazing with my newly expanded family. I was used to watching Angela sleep and listen to her and the twin's heartbeats beat like the fluttering of hummingbird wings. Now we had Tucker and somehow my nights got even more interesting. I was in the middle of the bed, so Angela was sleeping on my left side and Tucker was sleeping on my right. Tucker's heartbeat didn't slow down when he drifted off to sleep, but it was amazing to watch him. I remember watching Renesmee a few times when she was a baby, but I don't remember feeling connected to watching her, like I felt watching Tucker. I imagine that he looks a lot like me when I was his size and as strong as I knew he was, I still felt like a normal parent wanting to protect his young and I knew I would do whatever it takes to keep Angela, him and the twins all safe.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	16. Price Of This Dream

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

**IN HONOR OF MOTHER'S DAY, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER JUST IN TIME FOR TODAY. I'm sorry it's a short one. It's the morning of the rehearsal.**

Chapter 16- Price Of This Dream

Tonight you're letting go, under the burning glow  
We're too young to hold this all on our own  
All that came and went riding them by the winds  
Blowing through the trees, you could feel it on your skin  
Walking the lost streets, no one ever shares  
Cry yourself to sleep, waiting on a little prayer  
Bags are by the door, hearts are on the floor  
There's a bottle of tears on the dresser drawer

Nobody knows the trouble we've seen  
And nobody knows the price of this dream  
And nobody knows what it took to believe  
Nobody

She wants to be free, like a runaway, ay ay ay  
Trying to believe, gonna find a way, ay ay ay  
We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights  
Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay

The road below our wheels, all that we fought to heal  
You close your eyes and cry, dying for the right to feel  
I hear it coming down, oh the sweetest sound  
Of forgotten tears falling on the solid ground

Nobody knows the trouble we've seen  
Nobody knows the price of this dream  
And nobody knows what it took to believe  
Nobody

She wants to be free, like a runaway ay ay ay  
Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay  
We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights  
Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

We're singing "How did we get this far, riding on a shooting star?"  
It's like flying on the wings of God

She wants to be free  
Like a runaway ay ay ay  
Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay  
We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights  
Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay

"Runaway" by Mat Kearney

**Jasper POV**

The morning seemed to come way too quick, when the sun started to flicker through the blinds on our windows. Tucker started to stir before Angela and when he looked up at me with those blazing emerald eyes and smiled, I swear I could feel my heart melt inside. "_Hi Daddy._" I responded, "Good morning Tucker," and kissed him on the forehead. "_Is Mommy awake?_" "Not yet Tucker, her and the twins are still sleeping." There was some stirring next to me and a voice saying, "_Well, we're all awake now I think._" When I turned over to Angela, her eyes were still closed, but her smile stretched from ear to ear. Her hair looked perfect, with her minimal makeup barely touched. For some reason she looked different than she has looked before. "My heart, do I tell you how beautiful you are?" "_Jasper, you tell me every day, but I still love to hear it._" Then there was a squeal and Tucker leapt between me and Angela and snuggled in the middle. As much as I tried not believing in a higher power, when everything fell into place after seeing Angela again, I had to believe in God. I had to believe because her strength gave me strength to finally believe in something above myself.

I am not sure how long we laid in bed, but we knew it was time to get up when I could hear rumbling stomachs next to me. "Let's go get some food you two. I am sure that Esme and Bella have prepared a wonderful spread up at the big house for everyone that can eat." So I got up and got some clothes to change into and made my way into the bathroom across the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and even though I looked like me, I looked like a totally different man. My smile reached from one ear to the other, like Angela's smile from in bed after she had woken up. The thing I was a little freaked out about was the fact that my eyes were a blazing emerald color, just like Tucker's. I had to do a double check, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating about it. Everything else about me looked the same. My skin didn't have any flushed color in it. I didn't have a heartbeat. So I quickly got dressed into my dark grey hoodie and similar colored jeans and went to go back into the main part of the bedroom. I opened the door to step back into the room and Tucker was waiting right by the doorway. "What do you need Tucker?" "_Daddy, can you help me get ready?_" "Sure son. Do you have what you need?" "_Yeah, Aunt Nina gave me a small bag of stuff. I want to wear the brown shorts and blue shirt._" "Good choice Tucker." I helped him wash up in the bathroom and change into the clothes that he had picked from his stuff. When we were done, we came back into the bedroom and Angela was all done getting ready. She looked at us and said, "_And to think that you were worried about being a dad Jasper. It comes natural to you, like breathing is to me._" "Well, even vampires can have fears and doubts about themselves Ang." Angela smiled and then rested his hands on her ever growing belly. She was wearing what I assume to be something Alice picked out for her. It was a magenta maternity dress with an empire waist and fabric flowers sewn throughout the dress. "How about we go and see everyone else you two?" Tucker smiled and ran to my side while I went over and scooped up Angela into my arms. Angela put her arms around my neck as we started to head out the door. We were only a few feet out of the house, Tucker crawled up my back and sat on my shoulders. He then rest his arms and chin on my head as I slowly made my way to the main house for to the house, we could smell the amazing breakfast feast that Bella, Rosalie and Esme had prepared for the kids, Renesmee, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Nina, Zander, Angela, Lynn and Tate. There was the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal and cereal.

As we entered, everyone looked to us and smiled. Carlisle said, "Good morning you three. Would you care for some breakfast?" Tucker ran to the other children and Esme came by with bowls mounded with food and set them on the table quickly and then pulled back her hands like she was afraid of getting hurt. All the vampires were sitting around their children beaming with pride, like nothing could make them happier. Rosalie glowed with happiness, which others seemed to be feeling as well.

I went and stood behind Angela who seemed to be just buzzing with electricity, which made her skin look like it was shimmering like Jacob before phasing. I put my arms around her stomach and nestled my chin in the right side of her neck and looked towards the rest of the family. It almost felt like what I would imagine a large human family felt like, with everyone gathering around the table staring at the rest. Happiness was the only emotion I could feel in the room, especially from the moms, which was rolling off everyone in waves that only got stronger.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	17. Two Worlds, One Family

No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer created this world. We're all just along for the ride.

**I know that the last chapter was a little short, but in honor of the new mothers in the storyline, I thought I should at least post something on that day. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait for the people that have so far followed my story. This one is almost 7,800 words, so it's my longest to date. I typed a fourth of it today while I was on a layover in Denver on my way home from vacation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17- Two Worlds, One Family

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see…

"Two Worlds" by Phil Collins

**Jasper POV**

Standing in the kitchen holding Angela, watching the rest of the family, I wondered how many more moments would we have like this and feel this way. The electricity between me and Angela was still flowing like a constant flowing connected circuit. So when she turned around and hugged my neck, I put my hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to me. "_Come on you two, get a room,_" Emmett said wanting to be funny. So I quickly retorted, "Sounds like a good idea Emmett. We'll use your room then." "_Don't even dare Jasper. When Edward tested that theory when you were gone, Rosalie didn't let me back in that room for weeks._" "It's not like you didn't get any Emmett, you just didn't get it in that room. Just know the consequences of what you say next time, because I will take it literally next time." I gave him my trademark smirk and when he smirked back, Rosalie slapped him upside of the head and said, "_Emmett, just don't say anything next time and you'll save yourself a head-slap and banishment from the room._"

The kids didn't seem to be paying any attention to us, or at least they were pretending not to notice. I looked toward Esme and when she saw me looking, she mouthed, _don't worry about Tucker, he'll be fine. Go spend some time with Angela._ I didn't need any more encouragement from there. I picked up Angela, who giggled, so I smiled to everyone, didn't say a word and ran out the double doors towards our cottage.

Flying through the doors without breaking anything and without dropping Angela, I ran to the back sunroom that held the hot-tub. I sat Angela on the stairs at the edge of the tub and turned it on. There were some bath salts in the corner of the room, so I took the bottle that said _Cherry Cinnamon Vanilla_ and I poured the whole bottle into the bubbling water. Then all three scents started to fill the room and I could hear Angela go _ahh _very softly. I slowly walked over to Angela, lifted up her chin and waited for her eyes to meet mine. When her dark, chocolate eyes connected to mine, that buzzing electricity flowed between us once again. I covered her mouth with mine and I felt like I was taken back to the day the twins were conceived. The butterflies, adrenaline and excited were passionately back ten-fold. I felt myself without any real thought, start to remove my and Angela's clothes in quick succession. Before I knew it, we were both completely undressed. I was in one corner of the tub and Angela was sitting at the opposite end, staring my way seductively with her smoldering eyes. I moved across the tub and pulled her in to lie in front of me. When her back touched my skin, I swear I could feel every nerve in my entire body. I can't remember ever feeling more connected to Angela than at that moment. She slowly laid her shoulder-blades onto my chest and laid her head back, so that her head nestled between on my collar-bone, between my neck and shoulder. The heat from the hot-tub could not even compare to the heat surging between Angela and I right now. I swear her hair had grown like a foot in the last week and it almost looked black with how dark it looked sometimes.

I don't know how long we laid in the tub, touching skin to skin, but I realized Angela was asleep against me and just stayed in the tub, so that I wouldn't disturb her. Her beauty was mesmerizing, like a song that you can't get out of your head. All her features were perfectly proportioned, down to her eyes lashes, which were thick, so when she blinked them, they looked like a butterfly flapping its wings. Whenever I looked at her ears, my eyes would follow her jaw line down to her chin, which then followed up to her mouth and lips. Angela was wearing makeup, but I never thought that she needed it because her skin was a medium mocha color that glowed and her lips always looked like they had lip gloss on them. I lifted up her chin and placed my lips on hers and when we parted my lips were still buzzing with heat, electricity and the taste of cinnamon resonating around us.

I was about to speak, but Angela did so first. "_Jasper, I still am amazed at what you can pull out of your sleeve, just to do something nice for me. Will you ever let me do anything nice for you?_" I thought about it and said, "If it's something spectacular maybe." "_What if it's less than spectacular though?_" "Ang, anything that you would do for me, will always be spectacular." Her eyes sparkled and her skin seemed to glow more, as if she was blushing, if only just a little. "_Never lose that Jasper._" "Never lose what Ang?" "_That smile, enthusiasm and zest for always wanting to make other people happy._" "As long as you're with me Angela, I never will." "_I love you Jasper._" "I love you too Angela."

We got a phone call around 4pm and it was Esme, informing us that the family was setting up the ceremony site for the rehearsal dinner. She wanted us there by 5pm, so that they could start on time.

I was informed that everyone had their formal attire all ready for the next day and before we could even blink, it was about 5pm and we were heading to the backyard of the big house to start the rehearsal. Most of the werewolves showed up and they were wearing nice semi-formal attire. Charlie and Sue were the only humans that I knew were coming, but then again Alice might surprise us. Even though it was just a rehearsal, Alice made everyone look their best, even down to the jewelry. Angela's dad had actually volunteered to be the minister when he found out about all three weddings, so Alice thanked him and gave him a hug for taking that duty off of her hands. Alice had arranged Renesmee and Jacob going first, Angela and I were going second and Alice and Ben were going to be third. Bella escorted Jacob up to the front, then sat down in the front row. Esme escorted me up to the front, then sat down next to Bella. Ben was going to walk down alone, when Esme said she would love to do it. Esme jumped back up with a smile on her face like she forgot what she was supposed to walk Ben down the aisle. Esme escorted Ben down the aisle and again went to sit down next to Bella. Edward escorted Renesmee down the aisle, as Pachelbel Canon started to play. Once they reached the end, Edward kissed Renesmee on the forehead, gave Jacob a handshake and then put Renesmee's hand into Jacob's. Tate then helped a very swollen Angela up from her chair and then slowly walked towards me. Once they got up to the front, Tate kissed Angela's cheek, shook my hands and put Angela's hand in mine and Tate proceeded to walk under the flower arch with stargazer lilies, lavendar roses and magenta tulips. Last, but not least, Carlisle walked Alice down the aisle towards Ben. Once Carlisle and Alice reached the end, Carlisle kissed Alice's hand, shook Ben's hand and then put Alice's hand into Ben's. All of the couples then turned towards Tate who had taken off his jacket and wanting to be funny, wore a bright blue Hawaiian shirt. Most of the children giggled when they saw his shirt, but then Rosalie shushed them. Tate said, "_I will just go through the basics, because I want to see the raw words and emotions on everyone's faces tomorrow. You also don't have to read your written vows either, because I will just do the responsive ones tonight and now I will start…Thank you everyone for coming to this amazing rehearsal, with everyone playing an essential role in the process of making this all possible. I will then ask all of the families who gives these people to each other and each set of parents will respond that they do. Ben, since your parents didn't have the opportunity to be here, Carlisle and Esme said that they would like to do the honors for you, as well as for Alice, if that's okay with you. The children expressed that they would like to be flower girls and ring bearers and they said they would share in the duties. Does anyone have any other suggestions or additions, so that nothing comes up as a surprise…ok, good…_"

**Angela POV**

Apparently Bella and Rosalie were planning to help with hair and makeup for everyone. They were also going to make sure that all of the couples had what they needed and that they were all running on time. After Charlie and Sue left, vampire friends started to show up.

The first to show up was the Egyptian coven; Benjamin, Tia, Amun and Kebi. Kebi didn't speak a word the whole time that I was around and Amun was looking around, like he was waiting for something to happen. Tia looked at Benjamin very lovingly and Benjamin took her hand and kissed it gently.

The next coven to show up was the Irish coven, that included; Liam, Siobhan and Maggie. Liam and Siobhan were holding hands, so I assumed that they were a couple. Maggie was an adopted daughter to them of sorts. Maggie had been a human that Liam and Siobhan had befriended on travels through Norway, so when they were coming back through on a return trip to visit her, they found out that she was in the hospital. She was dying of a head injury that caused bleeding in the brain, that she had sustained while skiing and slammed into a tree. They took it upon themselves to take her to one of their houses and they changed her into a vampire. She did amazingly well and never made a peep and it was almost as if she had been dreaming during a night of sleep. When she awoke to being a vampire, she had said that there was no pain while she changed, because she said that she had been in so much pain from the head injury, she couldn't sense any additional pain. From that point on, she always felt like their daughter.

Then a couple of dark tanned women, one with long straight black hair and the other had thick, wavy black hair. Jasper told me that they were Senna and Zafrina of the Amazon coven, but they were missing a coven member Kachiri, who usually doesn't stray too far away. Jasper said that they usually wear more native and natural clothing from the jungle, but they were in dress tops, tan skirts and sandals.

The Denalis then started to show up. Tanya showed up first in front and I felt bad because she was alone. I recognized her from Bella and Edward's wedding and I had wondered why she wasn't with someone, because she was very beautiful and nice. Eleazar and Carmen came arm in arm, smiling like kids at Christmas time. Lastly, Kate and Garrett showed up, but Garrett was giving Kate a piggyback ride through the yard.

A really good-looking tall, tan man, came walking with a long black braid that reached his lower back, with a dark grey and black pants. I was told that this was Nahuel and the short woman next to him was his Aunt Huilen, who wore her hair down wavy and wore a bright blue tank top and brown skirt. I was also told that these were the two that basically saved the Cullens' and their friends lives, when the Volturi came to punish them 6 years ago.

Next two very ancient looking vampires came into view. One had blondish, white hair and the other had slick, black hair. They both wore different green, button-down shirts, with black ties and pants. I found that there names were Stefan and Vladamir, who were two witnesses against the Volturi, who Stefan and Vladamir were hungry for revenge on for destroying their city 1500 years ago.

The weird thing was that even though that even though I was told that most of them would have the red eyes because of the human blood that their body calls for. The only person that had red eyes was the nomad Allistair and even his looked more orange than red. Even Carlisle was shocked that everyone but Allistair had golden eyes and I still wondered myself. Most of them said that they would put contacts in for the wedding, so that they didn't scare the humans to death with how many people had pale skin and gold eyes. Alice had bought way more than we needed, in almost every color, to use while traveling, shopping, etc. Luckily now that there were so many people that had shown up, security can be spread out into tiny shifts, so that no one really has to miss the party.

There were 8 new wolves that had shown up within the last month, not including my brother and sister. They included 4 girls and boys who were named; Connor, Adam, Patrick, Travis, Mira, Holly, Anna and Desiree. The pack was now the largest it has been in its whole history. Alice decided to splurge when she found out that there were new wolves coming, especially 4 girls that she was hoping would accept her extravagant gifts. So she went and bought them semi-formal wear, because as she said, "_Everyone at this wedding is going to look perfect, whether they like it or not, because they will thank me later._"

Luckily, all the vampire friends and such had their own clothes that Alice approved of. After everyone that we were expecting had arrived, Alice somehow wrangled everyone to start setting up the chairs, the dancefloor and the reception's main area, including the tent. It felt weird how everyone was getting along while setting up. Jasper had said that wolves and vampires are natural enemies, but ever since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, the wolves perspectives about the Cullens' had done a 180 degree turn, due to being able to see the family through Jacob's eyes and Renesmee's touch of her palm. Now, the wolves apparently came to Carlisle for medical questions or issues they had, because they knew they couldn't gone to a normal human doctor, because they wouldn't understand. Sam and Carlisle were helping each other set up the dance floor and I could swear that they seemed like old friends, by how much they were laughing and smiling while they were talking.

I had overheard that Sam and Emily had married the week after the Volturi had come about Renesmee. Sam was frustrated, because ever since then, they have been trying to have a baby, with no lasting success. Apparently, they had seven pregnancies all end in miscarriages. Two ended in the first trimester, two in the second trimester, two in the third trimester and one full term stillborn. Sam was getting misty-eyed just talking to Carlisle about it. He asked Carlisle what he should/could do to help their chances of having a healthy, live child, because he didn't believe that he nor Emily could stand to lose another without losing their minds. When Sam had asked Carlisle for advice, an idea popped into my head, like one of those cartoons, where they would have a light bulb light up over someone's head when they had an idea. I went over to Carlisle and Sam and said, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I think I have an idea. I can't guarantee that it will work, but I think that it might be worth a shot." Sam looked at me with a smile and said, "_You're Angela Weber, aren't you? Jacob Black's cousin and Ephraim and Aiyanna Black's granddaughter._" "Yes I am. Soon to be Angela Weber-Whitlock, if it's okay with Jasper first." Jasper looked over to me and smiled. Carlisle then asked, "_What is your idea Angela?_" "I could try and see if the twins can try that heat, energy thing like they did on Jasper and Bella, to make their hearts beat and their skin flush. I think it's worth trying." Carlisle then said, "_Sam, I can't guarantee that it will work, but you have my word that it will not hurt Emily in any way_." Sam responded, "_It's worth trying anything at this point I think, because I'm not sure that we'll stay together if we lose another one and I'm not willing to lose Emily._" So I said, "I guess that you could call and come by when you're both in the area and we can experiment with it." Sam smiled yet again and said, "_Luckily, Emily is helping Esme start to prepare the food for everyone that can eat. I will go and talk to her, see what she thinks, have her come outside and try this idea of yours._"

I was surprised that she was here helping, because when I was eavesdropping, I thought that he said since their last pregnancy was a stillborn, that Emily hardly ever leaves the house. Apparently when Sam said that he was coming to the Cullen's to help with the wedding preparations, she cleaned herself up, put on makeup, got dressed and had a huge smile on her face. Sam was surprised that she was so excited about helping for the wedding, since he said that her moods were all over the place. When they arrived at the Cullen's main house before the rehearsal, Emily even surprised Esme by giving her a big hug. Esme apparently told Emily about my situation with the babies and how after I was attacked, the doctors thought that I would probably would never naturally have children, because of the trauma that I endured. After hearing my story, Esme said that Emily then seemed to cheer up and seemed even more determined than ever to get pregnant again. I started feeling really lightheaded, so I laid out on a lawn chair to help relax myself a bit, before I went back to making favors.

While I was closing my eyes, I heard some people walking across the grass and then stop. I heard someone clear their throat next to me, There was a woman with long black hair that, even though it was up, it still reached down to past her elbows. She had dark brown eyes, an awkward smile and four diagonal scars that reached from above her right eye, across her cheek and down to her lip and chin. I said, "Hi. You must be Emily, I'm Angela." "_Hi, Angela. My husband Sam said that you have an idea to help me get and stay pregnant._" "We can just try and see if there's any noticeable change or if you feel anything different. There is no guarantee, but it's worth trying. Let's do this then." Emily helped me stand up from the lawn chair, so I was standing right in front of her. You could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at my belly. I knew it was going to seem weird to her, but I told her to put each hand on either side of my stomach and I put each hand on her arms, below the shoulders, but above the elbows. Then I tried to talk to the twins in my mind and tell them to help me, help this woman.

That's when I felt two things simultaneously happen. I felt an electric heat go from my stomach out, the other went back up my spine and through my arms into Emily. "_Whoa,_" is how Emily responded to the heat, We stepped away from each other and that's when I realized that everyone had surrounded us and we were just staring at each other dumbstruck. I was even surprised and said, "What happened?" Edward said, "_I believe that you and the twins just healed Emily, the twins with their heat and you with your hope._" So I asked, Edward turned towards Emily and said, "_Don't be scared, but I think that you are immortal now. The twins healed you, making you immortal, so that your body could in turn heal itself._" Emily said, "_So does that mean that I can have children now?_" Edward smiled and responded, "_As many as your heart desires. All of your children will be immortal like Renesmee, but we won't know for sure about what their growth rate until they are born_."

That's when I realized that something else had changed. Emily's scars were completely gone, as if they had never been there. Her skin on the right side was exactly the same that it was on the left side. I said, "Emily, you need to look at your face in the mirror and see what else happened to you." Rosalie gave Emily a hald-held mirror, but when she saw the scars were gone, she gasped and dropped the mirror, but Rosalie caught it. Emily yelled, "_Sam! Sam, get over here and see this!_" Sam came running from the woods, where it looked like some of the wolves had been wrestling, because Jacob and Paul were still half wrestling when I looked over. When Sam saw the surprise on Emily's face, he sprinted and was in front of us in just a couple of seconds. Sam even seemed dumbfounded when he saw her face, that he said, "_Emily, what happened to your scars?_" "_Sam, they disappeared when Angela's twins healed me._" A great weight seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders. He started kissing Emily all over her face and she couldn't stop giggling. Jasper had told me later on that it was because Sam had caused the scars soon after they first got together. He was a new wolf and he hadn't told her about it yet, because they were in a new relationship. He got angry near her and phased when she was standing too close, so that's how she got the scars. It must've been such a relief now, to see her face unscarred and him not having to feel guilty every time that he would look at her. Emily touched Sam's face and said, "_Sam, you should also know that I am immortal now and we never have to be apart ever again. We can also have as many children as we want to._" Sam's face lit up like a kid at Christmas time and he gave Emily a bear hug. When Sam finished hugging her, he made his way over to me and said, "_I need to thank the woman who helped make my life complete._" He bowed and shook my hand, then said, "_My wife and I owe you a lifetime of gratitude._" When he looked at me again, I smiled and responded, "I am just glad that it worked and that I could help. Just promise me one thing please." "_Anything._" "I know that my family here at the Cullen's already know this, but please watch over my soon-to-be born twins, Nova, Gabriel and my new son Tucker. I know all of the rest of my family can handle themselves, but I like to be extra assured that the people who will surround, are looking out for them." Sam replied, "_Angela, I give you my word that I will help look over them._" "Thank you so much Sam." "_No thanks needed Angela. You gave me an extended life with my true love and the ability to have children again._" He then walked back to Emily, gave her what appeared to be a bone-crushing, but she only giggled afterward.

Once I had finished all of the party favors, I went back to napping on the lawn chair. I was then surrounded by what seemed to be dozens of hooded figures, who then revealed themselves to be vampires with big red eyes, that quickly turned black. I grabbed the kids and ran as fast as I could, but I was grabbed by light-brown haired vampire, so I yelled to the kids to run and get help. The vampire then grabbed me by the throat and tried to crush my windpipe. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck, but I couldn't turn to see what it was. Very quickly after I had felt the sharp pain, I felt groggy and couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. Even though I was falling asleep, I felt this keep of fear and adrenaline that seemed to overwhelm me. I wanted to throw my arms around myself and scream as loud as I could. Next I felt my body shaking and I heard distantly, "_Wake up Angela, you're having a nightmare…Carlisle, why won't she wake up?_" "_Jasper, it's probably a dream that feels so real, that she doesn't realize how to come out of it._" What sounded like Alice said, "_Hey Jasper, she's coming around, so I think that she can probably hear us now._" I woke up with many sets of eyes focused on me. Jasper had his arms and legs wrapped around me to keep me still. Carlisle was directly in front of me, alongside Edward and Alice. So I looked around at all of them and said, "What was that? That felt so real, that I could feel the excruciating pain." I turned to Jasper and was horrified when I saw that half of his hair was very short. "Jasper, did I do that to you?" "_It's not your fault Angela. I hadn't secured your hands, but from calm and mumbling, you started thrashing and some of my hair was an unfortunate casualty._" "I'm sorry Jasper. I just felt so scared because I had the children with me and just had to try and keep them all safe."

No one seemed surprised, but they did seem puzzled. Then Emmett, trying to break the awkward silence said, "_Hey Jasper! Are you trying to be punk rock or are you trying to rebel against Carlisle? Because I think that it's too late for both._" "_Way to set an example for your kids Emmett._" "_Get a grip Jasper, it's just a joke. Plus I thought that you knew that in order to be part of this family, you have to have a sense of humor._" "_I'm just not in the mood right now if you don't mind._" Without missing a beat, Emmett retorted, "_That's what she said._" I spontaneously burst out laughing, even though I thought that joke was extremely overused and not that funny. Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett and Emmett smiled back. When everyone was finished laughing, they slowly went back to their wedding duties."Jasper, don't you have more things to finish for the wedding?" "_I finished early love, so that I could come and relax with you out here._" "So Jasper, what are you going to do about your hair tomorrow?" "_Rosalie is going to help me figure a way to make it look presentable, I promise._" "I just want to be able to marry you Jasper, that's all that matters." "_And all I want is to marry you too my love._"

I'm not sure how long that we lounged on the chairs, but I soon saw thousands of twinkling stars shining down. I slowly got up and saw that Tucker was sleeping on Jasper's chest and I thought that it was so cute, that I wanted to cry. I waved to Alice and she sprinted over to me. She smiled softly when she saw Tucker on Jasper's chest. She pulled out her camera and took a picture without a flash, so that she wouldn't wake up Tucker. "_Now that is a picture worth a thousand words._" Alice put away her camera skipped away. I looked around the yard and was amazed by all of the decorations that had been done. Apparently the reason why all of the kids were sleeping, was because Alice had offered the kids candy to the winner of who got up the lights and the paper lanterns the quickest in the backyard trees. Tucker apparently had won, enjoyed his candy and was so tired, that by the time that he came over to Jasper and I, he passed out on Jasper. Eliza was also asleep, but she was on Ben's chest under a tree, passed out as well. The other kids were asleep around a big tree, being watched by Esme while the others were working on wedding items. An idea popped into my head, but before I said it out loud, Alice chimed from across the lawn, "_Don't worry Angela. I measured all the kids, soI had the outfits overnighted and we got them at the big house this morning._" "Thanks Alice. I was worrying for nothing. I guess I should've known that you'd have it all taken care of." "_It's ok Angela. I planned on getting the clothes as soon as we saw the children._"

I started walking around the lawn again and saw my parents talking to Peter and Charlotte. Nina, Zander, Randall and Mary were talking as well. Randall and Mary told Nina and Zander how proud they were of how Nina and Zander handled themselves and the children. Seth was glued by Nina's side and Leah was glued to Zander's side, with seemingly unbreakable smiles. I saw a new group that I hadn't seen earlier and decided to go and talk to them. Apparently it was a group of eight Quileute teenagers about 17 years old that phased for the first time, when we all showed up at the Cullen's. There were the boys, Connor, Mason, Patrick and Travis. There were the girls, Mira, Holly, Anna and Desiree. Connor, Mason, Mira an Anna were siblings with the last name Locklear. Patrick, Travis, Holly and Desiree were siblings with the last name Olsen. Connor &Holly, Mason &Desiree, Patrick &Mira and Travis and Anna had each imprinted on the other, so the imprintings had criss-crossed in the families. I said goodbye to the new wolves and walked to the Denali's, who I hadn't formally met yet.

I first met Tanya who was very nice and who asked me how I was feeling. "I am pretty good. I am just praying that I make it through tomorrow without going into labor." "_I will hope that for you too Angela. Do you mind if I touch your stomach? I just have never had the opportunity before in either of my lives._" "Well, the twins are awake, so don't be surprised if you feel a strong kick though. I smiled and she put a hand on either side of my stomach. I felt a similar feeling I had when I had helped Emily earlier. A heat shot out, but Tanya did not pull away. When I saw her face, it shocked me. She had color in her face and her cheeks had some pink to them, like she was embarrassed. Tanya said, "_Wow! What was that?_" "That's the twins. They don't do it to everyone. Some people they just seem to like more than others."

That's when the air went very still and I thought something was wrong, so I looked around. Embry was staring my way and I saw Tanya staring back. Embry let out a big breath and fell to the ground, with his hands holding his chest. Tanya looked to me and said, "_Who is that and is he okay?_" I said, "That is Embry and I am pretty sure that he might've just imprinted on you. I think it's that because I have seen it happen before." She seemed to understand, so she smiled, waved at Embry and he sprinted over. Tanya smiled again and said, "_Hi Embry. I'm Tanya from the Denali coven._" Embry didn't say a word, grabbed Tanya's face and kissed her with so much passion, it made me feel uncomfortable. When they were done and had parted, both of them looked stunned. Mostly everyone had come outside and most of them even looked stunned. Eleazar spoke up with, "_Well this is an unique situation._" Edward was smirking because he probably had some jokes from other people, that they hadn't said out loud yet. Emmett tried to say a joke, but Rosalie elbowed him in the gut. Emmett then said anyway, "_I was just going to say that it was about time that they each found someone. Who knew that it would be with each other though._" Carlisle came forward and said, "_There is something that is puzzling me about this individual imprinting situation though._" Everyone turned to Carlisle, gave them his attention, so he continued on. "_Embry and Tanya have met a few times before, all of those times after he had already phased. So why the imprinting now? Isn't it supposed to be the first time you see that person once you've phased?_" I raised my hand and said, "I might have an idea as to why this imprinting is different." Everyone then looked to me and I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Carlisle asked, "_What is it Angela?_" So I continued, "Well I was talking to Tanya and she asked to touch my belly, so I let her. She had thought that it was amazing how I had survived my attack and how far I've come. Right when she had put her hands on my belly, this heat shot up my spine and outward, like when I had helped Emily earlier. I think that it did the same thing for Tanya as it did for Emily, by making her able to have children, but still being as immortal as she ever was. I think that's why when Embry looked at Tanya, everything came together, finding love and forever." When I looked around, everything seemed to click in everyone's heads and they mostly sighed or smiled. Tanya and Embry walked around the yard holding hands and smiling at each other. Carmen and Eleazar greeted me, gave me a hug and thanked me for what I did. They both thanked me for what happened, because they had been hoping for a long time, that someday she would find someone. "_Who knew that it would take 1000 years,_" they both said. Tanya turned and smirked at them sarcastically, because she probably knew that they only wanted her to be happy.

It seemed like almost all of the decorations were done, which was great because everyone did their part. I was surprised when Jasper said that the usually bold, arrogant Romanian vampires, Vladamir and Stefan, had built a beautiful stage, which we were getting married on tomorrow. I was on my way over to thank them and I felt my legs give out and I blacked out before I hit the ground.

When I woke, I was laying under the same weeping willow that Ben had been under when Eliza was asleep on his chest. I felt someone holding me, but I didn't need to look at who it was, because I knew Jasper's scent like the back of my own hand. He smelled like raspberry peppermint, which kept making me think of candy. "Jasper, what happened to me?" He didn't answer, so I turned around to look at him. So a little harsher, I asked, "Jasper, what's wrong?" But again, he didn't answer me, which made me worry and my heart started to race. Carlisle spoke instead with, "_I don't think that it's anything to worry about Angela. I believe that your blood pressure went really high, which seemed to make you weak and pass out. Your vitals and everything seem fine now, so I believe that it was just a weird fluctuation of your system, so you should be fine._" "Thank you Carlisle. Could I have a minute alone with Jasper please?" "_Not a problem. Everyone let's go into the house and relax for a few minutes while these two talk. Mathias, I am assuming that Angela would appreciate your help with muffling their conversation, if you don't mind._" "_I don't mind at all. Hunter, go inside the house with your mom and I won't be too long._" "_Okay daddy._" Then Hunter skipped off and jumped into Ruby's arms.

Everyone had quickly gone inside, which left me, Jasper and Mathias who was making our conversation private. Jasper surprisingly said, "_Ang, are you sure that you want to marry me tomorrow?_" "What do you mean Jasper?" "_I mean, am I the right person for you to marry? I didn't know what to do when you collapsed. I froze in place, physically and mentally, and Edward had to shake me out of it. What is going to happen when you go into labor and what if I react the same way again? How am I supposed to be there for you and the twins?_" "Jasper, look me in the eyes as I'm about to say this. I knew deep down that we were meant to be, when we kissed in the rain, when the rainbow had appeared. I didn't care where we ended up or what happened, as long as we did it together. So no, there is no one else I'd ever want to be with. Does that answer your question Jasper?" "_Yes, I'm sorry that I questioned it. But you know me, I am a worrier. I can empathize with how people feel, so it makes me always try to perceive how people will handle situations in the future._" "I know Jasper. I swear know you better than you know yourself and you know me better than I know myself." "_That is definitely true Ang._"

**Jasper POV**

_Later that same night…_

Angela and I were the last two besides her parents, and I could sense all of them feeling more tired by the minute, so I said, "I think it's time for all of you to get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a long day. It's going to take a lot of energy, so I know it will easier if you get enough rest beforehand." Angela leaned against me, looked up and said, "_I think that you're right Jasper. I am pretty sure that the twins are already asleep, because they aren't moving._" I pulled Angela to me and kissed her forehead lightly. Lynn and Tate got up from where they were laying down next to each other, underneath the other willow and stood near us. They then gave us both hugs and kisses and Lynn put each of her hands on either side of Angela's, now even bigger belly. Lynn then looked up to Angela with a smile and said, "_Sweetheart, your dad and I still can't believe that we're all at this 've all been given second chances our children and new children. Like you two being given the chance to bear your own children, is definitely a miracle for all. The twins have done amazing things like helping Emily and Tanya and they haven't even been born yet._" Both of her parents blew her a kiss as they walked towards the big house hand in hand, almost as if their world was finally set right again. Angela was nodding off against me, so I picked her up in my arms, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her face in my chest. You think that it would be awkward to carry a woman 9 months pregnant with twins, but her belly rested easily against me and I felt truly carefree and happy, for the first time since we met. I smiled at her, like I had never smiled before and my heart felt swollen with pride. Tucker ran up to my side and grabbed the hand that I wasn't holding Angela with, looked up at me and said, "_Why do you and mommy have to get married tomorrow?_" "Well Tucker, it's to celebrate the love that we share and to strengthen our bond as a family." "_I love you daddy._" "I love you too son." Tucker blushed, ran around me, jumped up my back, sat on my shoulders, put his elbows and chin on top of my head and said, "_Let's go home daddy._" "Good idea Tucker, good idea." Then we slowly walked home, as I appreciated the amazing gifts that must have been given from God. Alice had once said, "_You may not think that you're worthy of good things Jazz, but he will always do what is best, not just for you, but for everyone._" Until now, I hadn't truly believed that God existed in the supernatural world. He has to exist, especially with all of the bloodshed, pain and death. With everything coming together and making our families stronger, there must be a God watching over us.

_**So at about 3 am….**_

I was listening to Tucker, Angela and the twins sleeping soundly, when I heard rustling leaves and a heartbeat near our home. I knew it wasn't human, but I went to go and check on it anyway. I saw a rustling pile of leaves, near the big tree next to our house and I went over to it. When I lifting up a big part of the leaves, a little amber and black head, with blue eyes, popped up and yipped at me. It was a German Shepherd puppy that looked to be about 6-8 weeks old. It's tongue was hanging out and it ran over to me. I picked it up and even though it shivered from my touch, it jumped up to lick my face and it nestled itself into the crook of my arm. "You are a strange little dog. I think I'll name you Diego." So I took Diego back in the house and had him snuggle next to Tucker, who was now in place, snuggled next to me. As I closed my eyes to daydream some more, I thought to myself, 'What's next?'

When Angela and Tucker started to wake up, I wondered how they were going to react to the puppy. I didn't know if Angela liked dogs and I was pretty sure that other than when Jacob was phased as a werewolf, Tucker has probably never seen a dog. Angela opened her eyes first. "_Jasper, why do we have a dog in our bed?_" "It's okay Ang. I found him outside alone, with no one else around. His mother was probably a stray and might've been hit on the highway, when she crossed the road looking for food. He might've been the only one that survived." Then Tucker woke up, saw the dog and his eyes went wide and his emotions was of surprise, not fear like I might've expected. "_Daddy, that's a puppy!_" Then Tucker buried his face in the puppies fur and said, "_I love him daddy! Mommy, look it's a puppy!_" Angela stretch and said, "_I see him Tucker._" "_Daddy, does he have a name yet?_" "Well, I thought Diego might be a good name." "_That's a great name Jasper. Don't you think so Tucker?_" "_It's a great name mom._" So I said to Tucker, "Hey Tucker. Why don't you go and show the rest of the kids the new family puppy." He had a small frown on his face, but when I smiled at him, he smiled back and ran out the door yelling, "_Hey! Look at our new puppy!_"

Angela and I both smiled as he ran out of the door towards the big house. "So, Ang. What should we do now?" "_Well I probably should get up to the main house, because all of the girls are going to help each other get ready and Alice is going to make sure that everything is perfect, as always. So Mr. Jasper, would you like to carry your bride-to-be to the house, so that I can go get pretty?_" "Angela, I don't think that you could be any prettier than you are right now." Angela smirked on the left side of her mouth and said, "_Alice said that your heart with restart and stop again when I come down the aisle._" "Well, Alice can see things, especially when she has certain ideas in that head of hers." "_I can't wait to see what Rosalie does with your hair and what you'll be wearing._" Alright my heart, let us go and get married." Before she had a chance to respond, I swept her up in my arms, kissed her fervently on the lips and the twins started to kick and roll around. Then I sprinted to the main house to get ready to marry my best friend.

**Chapter End Notes: Thanks for anyone that has reviewed so far. Remember anyone that reviews gets a preview of the next chapter**


End file.
